Spark
by freyahsan
Summary: -Updates regularly- The force works in mysterious ways and a Dyad is not so easily torn apart. Ben finds himself between life and death, his soul inextricably linked with Rey's, not allowed to pass on and no longer in possession of his own physical form, his soul now resides within Rey. She must find a way to resurrect him because sharing a body just won't do.
1. Chapter 1-7

**Spark **Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/21921337.

Rating: Explicit Archive Warning: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death Category: F/M Fandom: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Relationship: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo Character: Rey (Star Wars), Ben Solo, BB-8 (Star Wars), Finn (Star Wars), Poe

Dameron, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren Additional Tags: Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of

Skywalker Spoilers, Force Bond (Star Wars), Redeemed Ben Solo, Alternate Ending, Spoilers, Slow Burn, Eventual Smut, Awkward Romance, POV Rey (Star Wars), POV Ben Solo, POV Kylo Ren, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Force Dyad (Star Wars) Stats: Published: 2019-12-23 Updated: 2019-12-27 Chapters: 7/? Words:

9821

**Spark **

by Laylahcousland

Summary**spoilers, do not read this if you have not seen the movie yet**

-Updates daily-

The force works in mysterious ways and a Dyad is not so easily torn apart. Ben finds himself between life and death, his soul inextricably linked with Rey's, not allowed to pass on and no longer in possession of his own physical form, his soul now resides within Rey. She must find a way to resurrect him because sharing a body just won't do.

Notes

This is my very first fanfiction so please be gentle, I am not a writer by any stretch. I found the movie left me wanting and decided that I'd write something to fill that void. I hope you enjoy it! I will post a chapter daily or at least attempt to :)

Chapter 1

Light, so much light. She saw nothing and yet she saw everything. Voices murmured, indistinct and in every language imaginable, encouraging her forwards. Rey felt herself floating happily towards them, wanting the peace and warmth their words offered with every fiber of her being. Here she had no hands to reach with, no feet to run with, no body to feel pain, there was only the force.

A voice, different from the rest, more solid, gripped her and pulled harder in what felt like the other direction. At first she fought it, not wanting to leave this place of peace, she had almost forgotten who she was and what she had just been through. Suddenly it all came rushing back to her. Palpatine. The Last Order. Ben! It was Ben! He was pulling her back, calling her soul back into her body.

Rey could feel his arms around her, his hand on her abdomen as he summoned her spirit back to his. She felt as if she was going to burst as he pushed every last ounce of his life force into her, his soul wrapping tightly around her own. When she opened her eyes a smile greeted her, the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen, relief plain on his face as he watched the color return to her cheeks.

"Ben," she whispered, lifting a hand to gently stroke his cheek. She had died, she had become one with the force, but here she was alive and in Ben's arms. Ben... Ben Solo looked upon her with awe and through their bond she felt an overwhelming sense of happiness. Rey smiled back at him, reflecting his emotions. They both surged forward at the same time, lips meeting in an almost desperate kiss. When Rey finally pulled back and their lips parted she had a few sweet moments of peace in his arms, staring into his eyes, feeling utterly whole, before it was all torn away from her. She felt the connection between Ben and his body break, a snap in the force, and watched in horror as his body slowly shut down before her eyes.

"No..." She whispered, desperately trying to revive him as he had revived her, "No, no, no... No, you can't leave me... Ben!" Her voice cracked and trembled as tears cascaded down her cheeks, her hands pressed to his face, his chest, his arms, as she tried in vain to force his soul back into his body, "Ben!" she cried loudly, shaking him by the shoulders.

She felt his body disappear before she saw it disappear, her hands falling through to the cold ground beneath where he'd lain. His face appeared peaceful as it faded from sight but that did nothing to comfort her. Rey let out a guttural scream of anguish, causing the ruins around her to tremble once more, as she lashed out instinctually before collapsing to the ground, hands tangled in the clothes Ben had left behind.

He could feel himself fading but held on to every second with her that he could. When her eyes fluttered open and she said his name he felt a warmth run through him. She was alive again and for the briefest of moments everything was perfect. He looked upon her in awe, how had he ever considered hurting this woman, this precious being? Rey... She smiled and touched his face, he melted into it, before he let go he had to show her, show her how he had always felt deep down. Ben leaned forward to capture her lips in a kiss. He felt himself fading as they kissed, the feeling of her lips upon his the last physical sensation before his vision dimmed. Ben felt satisfied, she was alive and that was all that mattered; he found himself sinking into a place of happiness and warmth as Rey's smiling face slowly fell away. She's alive. She's alive...

She lay there, clutching his clothes to her chest on the cold stone floor for a few moments before falling debris forced her out of her grief stricken stupor. A boulder landed dangerously close to her, the ruins were collapsing rapidly and if she didn't leave now Ben's sacrifice would be for nothing. Rey struggled to her feet, tying Ben's shirt around her waist. The ground around her shuddered, urging her into motion, Rey ran dodging falling rubble while also summoning the lightsabers to her with a tug of the force. She ignited them mid air, using them to slice through debris that would have otherwise crushed her, before catching them without missing a step. She pushed as hard as her body would allow in the direction of her X-wing. Lightning crackling menacingly around her, ships hitting the ground in the distance causing it to buck wildly beneath her feet. Once she was clear of the main temple she launched herself into a force jump, propelling herself up and over the trembling ground to land mere feet from her ship. Rey climbed into it, firing it up as fast as she could, heart racing but hands sure, as if directed by the force, she felt a calm come over her as she settled her helmet onto her head and pulled the X-wing up into the sky.

Chapter 2

Chapter Notes

Once again this is my first fanfiction so please bare with me and my chaotic writing style. Hopefully the shifts between perspectives are clear. Enjoy :D

She was everywhere, her scent, her warmth, her light; He was swallowed by it, by her. Ben couldn't tell where she ended and he began, it was all the same. He could hear her voice, as if she was in an adjacent room, muffled and indistinct but undoubtedly her. The voice was strained and laced with a deep sorrow. Ben reached out instinctually towards it, soothing, calming. He couldn't stand the thought of her hurting like that. At first he felt no change and fought against the crash of her sadness against him, struggling to not let himself be overcome by it. No, he had to be strong, for her, he had to help her. He had to. Ben absorbed her sorrow and replaced it with peace, the peace he had felt with her in his arms. He poured every ounce he had back towards her and soon the sadness abated, replaced with a gentle calm, and he could rest.

Ben wasn't sure how much time had passed but the next time he heard her voice it sounded closer, more distinct and easier to understand. Now she could have been only a few feet away. She was chanting her voice smooth and ethereal,

"Be with me, Be with me, Be with me..."

Meditating, she was meditating. He could feel that she was unbalanced, that sorrow still tainted her feelings. He felt her frustration, her anger and... Loneliness? No, no, he needed to comfort her. Ben reached out his feelings towards Rey,

"I'm here," He reassured her, "I'm here..."

Rey's eyes burst open and she tumbled to the ground, concentration lost as Ben's voice rang out clear in her mind. It was him! Force, it felt good to hear that voice. Rey lay sprawled out on the ground, gaze directed up through the canopy above her as she caught her breath. For a moment it had felt as if he was right next to her, the smell of him, the feeling of his breath on her cheek. It was the first sign of him she'd had since those last moments on Exegol. It was then that doubt began to color her thoughts. Had it actually been him or was it only wishful thinking? The results of an overactive imagination? Her thoughts rarely strayed from him, it was so bad that she had been

useless to the resistance since her defeat of the Emperor. The others had assumed she still mourned for Leia and gave her a wide berth. Rey did grieve for the loss of Leia, they'd grown close in their time together, closer than she had ever been to Luke, but it was for Leia's son that her heart ached. It was probably just a figment of her imagination... Probably, maybe...?

"Ben...?" she said out loud, feeling a little foolish at first, that is until he answered.

"Rey!" She'd heard him? She'd heard him! Ben could barely contain his joy, it poured out of him towards her, "Rey! I'm here!"

Rey froze, blinking a few times before sitting up suddenly, casting her gaze out around her. "Where are you?" she asked as she hauled herself up onto her feet.

Where was he? That was a good question. Force, WHERE was he?

"I don't know," was his uncertain answer.

"Force ghost?" Rey wondered aloud, spinning around in an attempt to catch a glimpse of him. This would be the simplest answer. She had watched him die; felt the force leave his body.

"I don't think so," Ben answered, clinging to the clear chime of her words, desperately awaiting the next.

"Can you see me?"

Ben struggled through a fog, fighting his way closer to her, "I can feel you."

The hair on the back of Rey's neck stood on end, a wash of his scent drifted over her and she closed her eyes inhaling deeply, "You're here." She said quietly, reaching out towards him with the force.

Suddenly Ben burst through the fog, pulled forward by Rey, and his world regained color. When Rey opened her eyes again he saw what she saw, felt what she felt, smelled what she smelled. Sure enough there it was, the faint smell of the soap he liked to use, drifting around them. They stood in

the center of a clearing within a forest on a warm sunny day. Rey's skin glistened with a thin sheen of sweat from the exertion of her meditations and Ben felt himself shiver when she did.

"I'm here," he marvelled, looking down at his hands... HER hands. Force, he was inside Rey! He was seeing through her eyes, feeling what she felt. It was glorious but also alien.

"Yes, I know you're here but where?" She asked him again, frustration beginning to filter into her voice as she looked around for the source of the scent.

"Inside you," he said, still fascinated by the sensations he was experiencing, "I'm here." he repeated. How could he show her what he was experiencing? He wasn't sure but.. Maybe... Ben concentrated, imagining himself, the body he'd left behind, he imagined himself standing whole again before her and felt his consciousness drift. Then, suddenly, he was looking down at her.

Rey blinked and then there he was, standing before her, whole and smiling down at her. Shock rolled across her face and her mouth fell open. He chuckled and she felt his happiness at her reaction run through her.

"Ben." Rey raised a shaky hand to touch his face but where it should have met warm skin it only found air.

"I'm sorry," he apologised, "This is the best I can do right now."

Tears threatened to spill over onto her cheeks as she stared up wondrously at him, "How?"

Ben shrugged, unsure, "Maybe when I brought you back it bound me to you?" a wrinkle appeared between his brows while he considered this, how was he here inside her instead of with the force. He should be dead. He had died. Hadn't he? Ben wasn't so sure anymore.

"I don't think I ever passed over, I only remember feeling you. Just you."

The tears broke free and she let out a sob of joy, her eyes searching his, taking in every detail. His face was smooth, free of scars, he looked just as he had on Exegol when she had last seen him, he even wore the same clothes. Her gaze wandered down to find a familiar hole on the right lower part of his shirt, the shirt that she kept carefully folded and tucked under her pillow. Ben's eyes followed hers and he covered the hole with his hand.

"Sorry," he apologised again, "Holding this form is difficult for me, it's easier to use my

memory."

Rey shook her head, "Stop apologising! You're here, that's all that matters." Ben smiled, dipping his head to catch her gaze, bringing it back up to his face. His expression was soft, a playful smile lifting his lips. It was so utterly different from the cold and composed look Kylo Ren had always worn. Rey couldn't help but smile back. They stood like that, just staring at one another for quite some time before a sound from the surrounding forest pulled their attention away. Rey turned back to where Ben had stood and he was gone. There was a moment of panic before a soothing sensation ran through her and she heard him.

"It's okay, I'm still here, just lost my concentration." His voice sounded tired but he made the effort to reassure her, "I'm here."

Rey released the breath she hadn't realised she was holding and turned back towards the rustling in the forest. Her hand slid to the saber at her side, "Who's there?" she challenged.

A familiar trill rung out and a sigh of relief escaped her, "BB8."

The round orange and white droid came rolling merrily out of the forest, right up to her, trilling all the way. Rey smiled and shook her head, "Just talking to myself," she answered, kneeling down to give the droid a pat and to readjust his antennae out of habit, "What do you need?" The small droid looked up at her and let out a succession of excited beeps, "They're back? Already?" BB8 squeaked again and then trundled off in the direction he'd come. Rey stood, watching him go.

"Your friends have returned?"

His voice startled her, and then warmed her, "You're still here."

"I am," he yawned, "I think I over did it with the projection, but it was worth it to see you smile again."

Rey yawned shortly after he did, echoing him, "Maybe." She stood there, staring back towards the rebel camp, conflicted.

Ben laughed and urged her on, "Well? What are we waiting for? Go, go see your friends."

She nodded and as she made her way back towards camp she thought about what she was going to do now. She'd spent the weeks since Exegol trying to find Ben in the force and now she had, he was here, with her, but what now? Rey could feel his presence now, a lazy warmth that sat near her heart, she could feel his exhaustion, could feel him quietly watching her with her own eyes. This was going to take some getting used to; But force she hadn't been this happy in a long, long time.

Chapter 3

In the weeks following the destruction of the Final Order the rebellion had changed dramatically. Their fleet had been restored and every day news of a new planet pledging their support rolled in over the comms. It was almost too good to be true, if this momentum continued they really may have a chance of defeating the First Order. For even though they'd triumphed over Palpatine the First Order remained; ruled now by a coalition of high ranking generals, each exterting dictatorial influence over their given sectors. The reports they'd received indicated that conditions on these worlds were rapidly deteriorating. Martial law had been instituted and all worlds were now under strict blockades. Finn, now a general of the resistance, had just returned from a mission attempting to obtain landing codes they could use to infiltrate and sabotage the First Order on these worlds. From the look on Finn's face as he strode towards Rey the mission had not gone well.

"Hey," he said with a forced smile before pulling Rey into one of his crushing hugs. He gave her a squeeze before releasing her and then stepping back, "Have you seen Poe..?"

The briefest twinge of jealousy brushed up against her mind.

Rey shook her head, "No, I just got back from training. Is everyone okay?"

Finn looked away over her shoulder, "We had a few casualties," A haunted look drifted across his face and was gone as fast as it had appeared.

Rey frowned, reaching out to give Finn's arm a squeeze, "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Finn nodded and then looked back to her, "We really could have used you out there..."

Rey flinched at this, dropping her hand to her side, "You know I'm not ready to be in the field yet... My control of the force is erratic, I could hurt someone Finn..."

Realizing he had no idea what all had happened since Exegol, or even exactly how long it had been, he was suddenly filled with questions. However, he could feel Rey thinking, "Later..." so he fell back and tried to calm the jealousy he felt rising in him. No, Finn was her friend, just her friend... Right?

Finn's eyes narrowed and he leaned forward, taking a deep breath in, "What's that smell?"

Rey blinked with surprise, He could smell Ben too? She mustered a shrug, "New soap?" She lied smoothly.

Finn appeared to buy it but Rey could feel his suspicion through the force. Something had been different with Finn for a while now, something had changed. The force moved differently around him now than it once had and she wasn't sure exactly what that meant. He'd once mentioned he had something to tell her but now whenever she brought it up he avoided the subject.

She decided to leave it be for now and gestured to Finn, "Come on, we will find him together."

Her suggestion was accepted with a more earnest smile and in a lighter tone he said, "After you."

They found Poe in the middle of the hanger in front of the main holomap, his arms crossed, a serious expression upon his face. When they strode up next to him he pointed to a planet on the map, "We need those landing codes for Bracca Finn, please tell me you got them."

Finn shook his head in dismay, "Poe they put up a planetary shield, they know that if Bracca falls the rest of the mid rim will follow, the codes we obtained had already been cycled out. The shield they're using has new rotating code tech and without a cypher there is no way we are getting on that planet."

Poe let out a heavy sigh, "We almost have every free navy in the galaxy on our side and it still isn't enough. They're all too afraid to leave their planets unprotected. A coordinated attack against Bracca with that shield up would require everything we have. We need to find a way to deactivate it..."

Finn nodded, placing a hand on Poe's shoulder, "I know Poe."

Rey sensed a shift in Ben's mood when Bracca was mentioned, felt him come closer to the surface and listen to Poe intently. He knew something. 'All right, out with it!' she thought at him.

If Ben could squirm uncomfortably right now he would. "I was the one that ordered the

construction of that shield," he admitted, "But it wasn't because we were worried about rebels taking Bracca." Ben paused and Rey could sense that he struggled with admitting the rest, "We built it to keep people in, not out. When I was... We captured force sensitives and imprisoned them there in a top secret facility. Who would look for a prison full of force sensitive children on a scrap world like Bracca?"

'A prison? For children?!' the disgust she felt for the idea colored her emotions, 'Why? Why would you do that?' she thought at him once again.

"Because if they grew up to be Jedi they could threaten the First Order. The plan was to turn them to the darkside young. The ones who showed a little too much potential along with the ones that were weak we... We killed them." he shuddered at the thought.

Rey had to fight to control her emotions, not wanting Finn or Poe to notice anything amiss. She fought back tears, tears that were not only her own, she felt Ben's regret, his shame at the actions of Kylo Ren. It took all of her composure to keep this inner turmoil hidden.

Poe turned to Rey then, drawing her attention back to him, "I received a communication for you a couple of hours ago, from Maz, she needs to speak with you, something about force sensitives. I don't know, she wouldn't tell me much." This obviously irked him but he tried to mask it by looking away and running a gloved hand back through his hair, "Anyways, let me know what she wants yeah? I may not be a Jedi but I am the General of the resistance, I need to know about all of the threats we face. Be them real or.. invisible," he said the last word with a flourish of his hand.

Poe and Rey didn't always see eye to eye and she knew he had a hard time leaving plans to a mystical force. Rey had long since abandoned explanations and demonstrations and instead learned to just leave the military planning to Poe and he had learned to leave the Jedi stuff to her. It was an arrangement that worked and under that thin veneer of tension was a strong bond of friendship, even if they did sometimes butt heads.

Rey nodded, "I'll go call her now." And with that she headed towards her quarters, leaving Finn and Poe to discuss strategy while she dealt with the growing flood of emotions within her.

Chapter 4

Chapter Notes

A short little chapter with a tiny bit of foreshadowing. 3 Happy Holidays everyone 3

She had moved to a private room in one of the dorms they'd set up to accomodate all of the new recruits after her return from Exegol; Curious eyes followed her every move now, and rumors of her defeat of Palpatine had led to a strange form of hero worship that made Rey incredibly uncomfortable.

Her new chambers were austere, minimal, but comfortable. A twin sized bed, a desk, a comm, a holoscreen and even a private bathroom. It wasn't much but it was more than Rey had ever had to herself before and she found it down right luxurious.

"How long has it been? How long have I been gone?" His voice was soft, almost tremulous.

"Six weeks," she replied sitting down on the edge of her bed, "When you disappeared it felt like a piece of me went with you, like there was a hole in the force where you once fit." Rey lifted a hand to touch her abdomen, remembering the feeling of his hand there when he brought her back.

Ben hesitantly reached out, imagining that her hand was in fact his, Rey let out a gasp as he made her hand move, a gentle caress of his thumb along the fabric over her abdomen. His world went dark as she closed her eyes and a shiver went through them. A few moments later Rey drew in a deep breath and opened her eyes, pushing Ben back gently. He retracted his control the moment he felt her resist it and her hand fell down to her lap.

"How did you do that?" Rey asked quietly, a tension replacing the moment of peace they had just shared, "You moved my hand, it felt like your hand was on me, like it wasn't mine any more." That hand closed into a fist. "Don't do that." The last was said firmly.

The thought of losing control of her own body terrified her. She knew Ben would never hurt her but Kylo Ren... He was another story.

He hadn't meant to scare her, only to comfort her. His regret over upsetting her clear, "I'm

sorry," he could feel her react to his apology, the tension easing slightly. "I won't do that again," he promised.

Rey shook her head, "It's fine, I just. I just need you to ask first."

"Of course, yeah, I should have asked." he chastised himself, he needed to be showing her that she could trust him; just two months ago he'd been Kylo Ren, terrorizing her and her friends, trying to manipulate her to the darkside. The thought made him feel awful, dirty, wrong. Darkness still dwelled within him but he had found balance since that moment on Endor when his mother had reached him and he had finally been able to release his anger.

Rey stood abruptly, walking over to her comm terminal, she needed a distraction, she needed to think about something else. This was a lot to absorb and it would take time. Rey keyed in Maz's comm info and settled back on her heels while she waited for it to connect, trying to ignore the emotions she felt coming from Ben.

The comm flickered to life after a few moments and Maz's face appeared, "Rey! It's good to see you girl!"

Rey smiled, "Hey Maz, Poe told me you wanted to talk with me?"

Maz's face sombered, "I have received word that General Parnadee has been rounding up force sensitives in the mid rim and shipping them to Bracca. My informants tell me most of them are turning up dead..." Maz paused, her eyes narrowing, "but I sense you already knew this."

Rey blinked a few times, stuttering, "I... I.."

Maz smiled and waved a hand, "It's fine girl, I understand.." Maz leaned forward and lowered her voice, "You've found him, haven't you?"

Rey nodded stiffly.

"Good, good." Maz returned her nod, "I won't ask for details but if you need someone to talk to I will always be here."

Rey smiled then and her posture relaxed, "Thank you."

"All right, tell Poe I have people working on finding that cypher he needs. Take care of yourself Rey and keep an eye on Finn."

Before she could ask Maz what she meant by that the comm channel closed, leaving Rey alone in her room with Ben once more.

"Parnadee," Ben mused, "I'm surprised to hear she survived Exegol." He considered the current political situation, knowing that he had had a part in its creation, "I suppose the good thing is that the Generals hate each other. They will rule separately and be loathe to lend aid to each other unless they see a benefit for themselves. That is probably why the resistance hasn't been attacked here yet. They're all too busy fortifying their own positions. If we're lucky they may even start fighting amongst themselves..." Ben trailed off when he realised that Rey wasn't really listening. She'd moved back over to her bed, sitting on the edge once more. He sensed her unease but he couldn't hear her thoughts unless she directed them right at him. He stayed quiet, trying to exude calm to help Rey find balance in her emotions.

A smile crept up onto Rey's lips when she felt Ben try to comfort her, 'I do feel better... When you were gone no matter how hard I tried I couldn't find balance,' she laid back on the bed and closed her eyes, reaching for him, 'but now... That hole is gone.'

Warmth enveloped him and he relaxed into it, he wished he could hold her but this would have to do. He let images of holding her filter through his mind, relaxing further, allowing it to lull him to sleep.

Rey felt Ben relax, felt him drift off to sleep, not gone just... Quiet... It was almost like he laid peacefully next to her, if she strained hard enough she could make out an image of him at peaceful rest. She took a deep breath and let the steady thrum of his spirit next to hers pull her down into a restful slumber.

Chapter 5

Chapter Notes

They explore this new situation a little. SFW for now... Enjoy 3

She was in a forest, a dense fog filtering through the trees around her; the scent of blaster bolts and blood hung heavy in the air. In the distance she could hear a battle and as she moved through the trees she noticed more and more bodies strewn upon the forest floor. The bodies were smoking, body parts scattered all around.

The screech of a lightsaber being ignited pulled her attention behind her. Kylo Ren stood only a few feet away, his mask shot through with veins of red, his saber spitting angrily, its power barely contained. Rey gasped and stumbled back, tripping over a body, ending up sprawled out upon the forest floor.

Ren loomed over her, his shoulders blocking the light from above; he raised his saber over his head with a violent jerk of his arm, preparing for a devastating downstroke. Rey desperately tried to reach for the force but there was no answer.

Ren's blade descended upon her in slow motion and just as it was about to split her in two another intervened. Ben lurched between them, his blue lightsaber catching Ren's red with a hiss.

Rey scrambled out of the way, heart pounding; she watched as Ben and Ren clashed, evenly matched, neither giving an inch until Ben managed to force push Ren back with a grunt.

The pair stood apart now, both breathing heavily. Ren's movements were slower, more calculated and brutal, while Ben's were more instinctual, more energetic. Ben was faster while Ren was stronger.

Ben made the first move this time, dashing towards Ren, blade spinning; Ren managed to parry Ben's first flourish but was caught off guard as Ben dipped under one of his overhead slashes. Ben's blue lightsaber flashed, catching Ren in the side. Ren staggered, dropping to one knee.

Ben quickly spun away, his gaze flicking over to Rey, "Go, I've got this." The briefest of smiles crossing his face, "I will never let him hurt you again..." and with that Ben backed up further into

the fog, Ren following with a furious roar.

Rey awoke with a start, bolting upright in her bed, Ben's shirt held tightly to her chest. A dream. It was just a dream. It took her a few moments to collect herself and to remember.

"Ben?" she whispered, reaching for him with the force. He was where she'd left him, a comforting pulse near her heart. She felt him react to her touch of force with a flood of warmth, his consciousness slowly rising back up. She could feel his sleepy smile.

"Rey." He said her name with a soft reverence, if he could he'd have rolled over and tucked her against his chest. He could feel Rey blush at this thought and he let out a relaxed little laugh, his spirit stretching like a loth cat next to hers.

"How long was I gone this time...?" he asked softly.

"You never left, I just woke up." She said aloud, tucking his shirt back under her pillow before rubbing her eyes.

Relief ran through him, he had feared that he would fall into that dark silent place again and time would slip by without him knowing. Six weeks. Force, she'd been forced to mourn his mother alone, forced to navigate this world imbalanced for six weeks while he'd been in some kind of dreamless slumber.

"You kept my shirt," he said as he watched her tuck it carefully under her pillow, a little flutter of satisfaction in his voice.

"It was all that you left behind," She replied quietly before getting up from the bed and heading towards the fresher.

The lights flickered on as she entered the small room, hesitating just inside the door as she realized something, 'You see everything I see?' she thought to him.

"When your eyes are open I see what you see, when they're closed it gets dark." It took him a few moments to catch on to what she meant and this time it was his turn to flush.

'How are we going to do this then?' she thought, 'I need to use the fresher and I can't do that with my eyes closed.'

Ben tried to close his eyes but found that no matter how hard he tried he could not. He saw what she saw, felt what she felt, he could sometimes share sensations of his own with her but it seemed like unless he was asleep he was forced to observe whatever she did... Unless... An idea took hold.

He tried to project himself again. Imagining his body as he had before. It was easier this time than it had been the last. Once again he felt his consciousness drift, blurring into his projected form.

Suddenly Ben stood beside her, looking down at her with an amused look upon his face.

She rolled her eyes, "Well?"

Ben turned his projection around and found his vision followed; he turned towards the sink and the mirror, surprised when he saw his own face reflected in it, Rey standing just a step behind him. His gaze flicked to hers in the mirror and with a playful twinkle in his eye he chuckled, "Well it worked but if I stand like this I will still see everything."

Rey let out an exasperated sigh and pointed to the corner, "No peeking!" she ordered, waiting for him to do as she asked.

Ben raised his hands, "Okay, okay. Corner it is." He turned towards the corner, crossing his phantom arms across his phantom chest.

When she was satisfied that he couldn't see anything she moved towards the fresher, turning her back to him as she stripped out of her dirty clothes, turning the water on and then stepping in, closing the glass door behind her.

He felt the shift of fabric against her skin, felt the clothes fall to the floor, felt her shiver as the cold air within the room tickled her skin, and then felt her relief as the warm water washed that chill away. Ben did his best to try to think of other things but his thoughts kept being interrupted by the feel of her hands against her own bare skin, the water running down her back. Despite his efforts a

heat pooled within him, if he had a mouth it'd be dry right now. Force this was uncomfortable. It took more control than he wanted to admit to not just turn around and take her in. He had always found her irresistible, beautiful, tempting... She began to wash her hair and he nearly groaned with pleasure at the sensation.

He was stronger than this, he chastised himself and fought to think of something else, anything else. Ben felt ashamed of his reaction to her, she deserved better, she deserved someone that could control his desires. He ran his ghostly hands through his hair in a habitual motion of nerves. Force was this to be his future? It was torture.

An ardour wafted off Ben's spirit, brushing against hers. Rey could feel his efforts to contain it, his embarrassment at her being subjected to his baser desires. It caused a similar heat to rise within her and she let out a sigh. If she wanted to, she could lose herself in that feeling. Lose herself in him. Force, she was tempted. Since Exegol she'd imagined thousands of different scenarios but never this particular one. They were still strangers in a sense and as much as her body wanted to give in she was not ready to.

Rey changed the water to cold, trying to put out that fire within her, smiling as she heard Ben yelp over in the corner.

The sensation of sudden cold surprised him, "Ack!" he said with a shiver. It was so shocking that it snapped him out of his arduous thoughts and back to reality. He felt Rey turn off the fresher and step out, wrapping a towel around herself before going to find clothes. He found his projection tugged along behind her, apparently a few meters away was its maximum distance. Ben kept his gaze cast away from her while he felt her dress and when he sensed she was fully clothed he asked a little sheepishly, "Can I turn around now?"

Rey was at her desk, pulling her hair back into her usual buns, she took a few moments to finish before she replied, "All right."

Ben turned back towards her, an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry about that..." he said quietly, a flush of color upon his cheeks, "I.."

Rey held up a hand to stop him, "It's fine. I guess this is something we just have to get used to."

Ben stepped closer, "I'll find a way to give you more privacy, I promise." His words were earnest.

He wanted so badly for her to trust him, for her to feel as safe with him as he did with her; but he knew that would take time.

She nodded and then smiled, "I know."

A loud knock on the door interrupted them pulling a loud sigh of exasperation from Rey, "What is it now?!"

Chapter 6

Chapter Notes

Flashback to the day of Leia's funeral. Hopefully it makes sense 3

A few days after the events of Exegol the resistance had gathered on Ajan Kloss to pay tribute to General Leia Organa. It had been a beautiful service, friends and colleagues alike ascended the dias to recount memories of Leia and her heroics. She was greatly missed and many tears were shed, however the general atmosphere was one of hope and happiness. Leia had succeeded in leading them to a massive victory; she'd also succeeded in pulling her son Ben Solo back to the light, though the latter was only known by a select few.

When the service was over Rey had found herself alone in her new quarters, sitting upon the edge of her bed, Ben's shirt upon her lap. The wound he'd left in the force was still raw, it had left Rey unbalanced, her abilities stunted and unpredictable. The war was not yet won, her friends needed her, but it was as if she'd lost an arm and a leg, pieces of her were missing and it left her feeling useless.

She sighed and stroked the fabric of the shirt, a finger catching in the hole she had burned through with Kylo Ren's lightsaber. Rey had thought that discovering who her parents were was all that she wanted, all that she needed. Now that she knew who they were she almost wished she could forget. She now realised that the family she had truly been seeking had been right in front of her and now... Now they were all gone. Leia, Luke... Ben... Ben most of all. Her very soul wept for him. Through their connection she'd seen his heart and it was good, he had been through so much pain, manipulated by palpatine from birth, and then finally he had broken free only to die in her arms moments later. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair.

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, dropping onto the shirt as she stroked it. Rey had spent the day surrounded by her friends but she had never felt so alone. How was she going to go on without him?

Just as her hands had begun to curl into fists upon her lap a ghostly hand had appeared over them. Leia sat next to her, a serene smile upon her face, "Oh Rey, he's not gone. No one is ever really gone.."

Rey looked over at Leia's force ghost incredulously, almost not believing her eyes, it took her a few moments before a smile broke through her tears, "Leia..."

Leia lifted a ghostly hand to touch Rey's face, wiping the tears away, "You are going to be fine. It will take time but you will find him."

Rey looked confused, shaking her head, "Leia I'm sorry but Ben is dead... I saw him disappear."

Leia had just continued to smile, patting Rey's hand comfortingly, "No, he's not. He's here, even now, inside you." Leia gestured to Rey's chest, "He will always be with you no matter where you are or what you do."

"I don't understand." Rey said with a sniffle.

"You will." Leia responded softly giving her hand one last pat, "May the force be with you Rey." And with that she'd disappeared as suddenly as she had appeared.

The visit had left Rey confused but also oddly hopeful. It had encouraged her to reach around her wound in the force, to look for him, to not give up. For a fleeting moment on Exegol she had been a vessel to every Jedi that had ever become one with the force, so brimming with power and light, it was hard to start from the beginning again but that is just what she'd done. One small step at a time. It'd taken her six weeks, six weeks to find him, and he had been exactly where Leia told her he was.

Now here they were, awkwardly maneuvering around each other, and Rey had no idea what their next step should be.

Rey had hoped for more time alone with him, so that they could discuss, well, everything. That, apparently, was going to be harder than she thought as they were once again interrupted; This time by a loud knock on the door.

Rey let out an exasperated sigh, looking away from Ben, "What is it now?!"

To her surprise, this time when she looked back, Ben still stood there. He shrugged and asked, "Should I get back in your head?"

She shook her head No, she preferred him like this, it was easier when she could see him, "Just, try to stay quiet, okay?"

Ben pantomimed zipping his lips and stepped back to lean against the wall next to the door.

Rey opened the door to find C-3P0 and R2-D2.

"Ah, Greetings Miss Rey, R2 and I have a message for you." C-3P0 said in his usual posh voice.

R2 beeped indignantly, insisting that he was the one with the message and 3P0 had just tagged along.

Rey laughed, "Alright R2," she said, "What's your message?"

R2 wheeled forward into her room, nearly knocking her over.

"Really R2, you must work on your manners," 3P0 chided before following him in.

Rey let the door slide shut behind them, turning around with a curious expression, "Okay... We have privacy now R2, what do you need to tell me?"

R2 spun around and trilled at the spot Ben stood. Rey froze, looking at Ben. He raised a brow and just offered another shrug.

"Whoever are you talking to R2? Master Ben isn't here." 3P0 said, spinning around to scan the room, "I think you are due for maintenance."

R2 beeped at 3P0, causing the golden droid to gasp, "Well I never! Wherever did you learn such language?"

Rey cut through the droids bickering, "You have a message for me?"

R2 settled and projected a holomap into the room. Rey looked questioningly at 3P0.

"R2 says this map may lead to a library of Jedi holocrons," 3P0 informed her, "Master Luke was going to look into it before the destruction of the academy. R2 says his memory was corrupted during the battle and he only just managed to repair it now."

R2 beeped proudly while Rey and Ben looked closer at the map.

"This leads into the unknown regions," Ben said, walking amongst the map, tracing the path it took, "I remember discussing this with Luke before.. Everything. He never told me he'd actually found it..."

Rey placed a hand on R2, "Is this information secure? According to Luke's journal Holocrons can be dangerous, we can't have the wrong people finding out about this..."

R2 trilled that of course it was secure, only the four of them knew about it.

"All right, lets keep it that way for now." Rey stood moving back over to open the door to let the droids out, "I'll meet you in the main hangar in a little while, I have a few things to do before we run this by Finn and Poe."

She closed the door to the sound of 3P0 insisting R2 run a diagnostic.

"That droid has always been different..."

Rey turned to him, "R2?"

Ben nodded, "If it were possible I'd swear he could use the force..."

Rey moved over to her bed, pulling out a box from beneath it. The box contained Luke's journals and the original Jedi texts she'd taken from Ach-To. She pulled out one of the journals and sat on the edge of the bed again. Ben hovered near her, curious.

"Somewhere in here I remember him mentioning the library..." she said, flipping through pages

until she found it, "Here..." A sketch of a jedi holocron was accompanied by Luke's musings on where they may be found. A few locations had been crossed off, others had question marks written next to them. A scrawled warning about the dangers of holocrons accompanied it all.

"He was never the most detailed of historians."

"Do you think we should follow this map? See what he may have found? Perhaps there is something there that explains this..." She said the last part with a gesture between the two of them.

"Possibly," Ben said, "But can the resistance really spare you right now? The war isn't over yet."

Rey sighed, even though she felt better now having found him, her abilities in the force still felt stunted. Something had happened when she died. Like a reset button had been hit. It felt like she was starting from the beginning all over again.

"I have been struggling to relearn how to be the Rey they remember. They all look at me like I'm some sort of invincible hero. They don't know, they don't understand, no one does... Other than you," she glanced up at Ben and smiled.

He returned her smile but then shook his head, "Maybe, maybe if you told them, they'd understand...?"

Rey blinked at him, that was the last thing she'd expected him to say.

"Do you trust them?" he asked quietly, taking a seat next to her.

"Of course I do!"

"Then tell them. Tell them everything."

"Right, Oh hey guys, just so you know I found Ben Solo. He is inside me, right where his mother told me he was, he can feel and see everything I do, oh and we're a Dyad in the force, not that I know what that means! Oh and I've also had to relearn how to use the force."

Ben winced, "Okay you make that all sound way worse than it is."

Rey laughed, "Do I? I sound like I've lost it! They'll ship me off to a medical facility for examination."

Ben watched her as she stood up and paced away from the bed, giving her a sympathetic look, "Rey, they know what you have been through, they know you died.. Right?" The look on her face told him they didn't, "Really?" He'd always thought of the trio as thick as thieves, not a secret between them, the more time he spent with her the more he realized how little he truly knew.

"Rey, you need to tell them..."

She crossed her arms and huffed stubbornly, turning away from him, "That is easier said than done."

He stood and moved to stand directly behind her, wrapping his arms around her from behind comfortingly, "I'll be with you, I'll help you."

Rey looked up over her shoulder at him, Force how she wished she could feel him right now...

"Ben, could.. Could you do that thing I told you not to do?"

He smiled and nodded, imagining that her arms were his own, wrapped tightly around her. He felt her relax at the sensation, "Like this?"

She nodded and closed her eyes, and for a few moments it did feel like being held by him.

"Thank you..." she whispered before pushing away to turn back towards him, "We should go, R2 and 3P0 are waiting."

Chapter 7

Ben followed Rey silently, always just a step behind her, mostly because he wanted to be but also because he had to be. The hangar bay was a bustling hive of activity, people moving every which way, weaving around ships and scattered equipment. It all looked so chaotic in comparison to how the First Order ran things.

Ben found himself moving out of the way for people as they rushed by, even though he knew they couldn't see or feel him. He watched as most people turned curious looks towards Rey, their eyes following her as she marched through the hangar, a look of purpose upon her face. He felt her try to get his attention as they walked.

'Are you okay?' she thought towards him, 'I know that last time it was exhausting for you to hold your form.'

Ben considered this while he dodged yet another technician, "I feel fine, maybe the more I do it the easier it is?" he shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine."

Rey nodded, pausing as she caught sight of Poe and Finn; R2 and 3P0 were also there, bickering as usual.

'Are you sure we should do this?'

Feeling her uncertainty he placed a ghostly hand upon her shoulder, he'd have squeezed it if he could, "I'm here, even if they throw us in a medical facility." He said the last in a teasing tone and he felt her try to mask a smile.

'Behave.' Rey thought as she strode forward.

Ben stepped around, walking backwards in front of her, a mischievous glint in his eye, "I'll try my best to not be too... Distracting." He said the last bit with a grin while running a hand back through his thick black hair.

"Force save me." Rey sighed before walking right through his projection toward her friends.

Finn and Poe had their heads down, looking over the main holomap, when she approached

them.

"We could use this hyperlane to get more supplies to Yavin 4," Poe was saying, his finger tracing a path, "We will need an x-wing escort though, just to be safe."

Finn nodded before looking up to smile at Rey as she came to a stop at the edge of the Holomap. His smile melted quickly though, turning to shock and then anger. His hand went to his belt and he had his blaster out so fast no one really noticed until he let off a shot; A shot that went right through Ben's phantom form, striking a control panel behind him. Rey and Ben both ducked, Ben immediately moving to check on Rey, concern for her plain. Rey gently brushed Ben off before hesitantly standing to face Finn.

"Whoa! Finn? What the kriff is wrong with you?!" Poe said, quickly disarming his friend, tossing the blaster away.

Finn glared at where Ben stood, his whole body vibrating, "How did that monster get in here?" he asked Rey through clenched teeth.

Rey slowly lifted both hands a mystified look upon her face, she lowered her voice, "You can see him?"

Finn nodded stiffly in response.

Rey's eyes widened and she looked back to Ben whose expression mirrored hers.

Poe cast his gaze back and forth between Rey and Finn his confusion plain, "Can someone please tell me what in the galaxy is going on here?!"

Rey swallowed nervously and nodded, "Can we go somewhere more private?" she asked, her gaze shifting to the growing crowd of curious onlookers gathering around them.

Poe had a hand on Finn's chest, restraining him. He tried to get his friend to look at him, "We can go to the utility room over there. Okay?" Poe waited for Finn to look at him and nod. "All right, nice and easy, lets go buddy."

Poe led them all to a utility room filled with crates and supplies, he ordered everyone out and waved Rey and Finn in. 3P0 tried to follow with R2 but Poe lifted a hand to stop them. "Wait here." He instructed, pointing to a spot next to the door before letting the utility room door shut with a hiss between them.

"Okay," Poe said, turning around to look at Finn, "Why did you just shoot a console?"

Finn gestured forcefully to where Ben now stood next to Rey, "You don't see him?"

Poe looked to where he pointed and then back to Finn, "See who?"

All the pieces finally fell into place for Rey, this is what Finn had been wanting to tell her: he was force sensitive! Rey turned to Finn, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Finn shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, "You.. You had enough to worry about without me adding to your troubles."

Rey shook her head, placing a hand on Finn's shoulder, "Finn you're my friend... You're family... Nothing is more important to me..."

Finn's look soured, "If that's true why didn't you tell me about him?" he pointed to Ben again, "He is supposed to be dead."

Poe couldn't look more confused if he tried, he raised a hand and interjected loud enough to pull their attention over to him, "What are you two talking about?! Could someone please enlighten me?"

Rey heard Ben snort behind her, holding in a laugh, "This is not amusing!" she and Finn yelled at him in unison.

"Oh come on.. It kind of is." he said, arms crossed over his chest, gaze shifting between the three of them, "Poor Poe, please end his suffering."

Poe rolled his eyes and let out a sound of frustration.

Rey sighed, "Okay... Finn is, apparently, force sensitive. He is seeing Ben Solo, who is standing just there." She pointed at Ben, "You can't see him Poe because only his spirit is here. Only those strong in the force can see him," a pause,"A lot has happened that I haven't told either of you about, mostly because I didn't think you'd understand... But Ben convinced me that it is important for me to tell you.. Everything."

She gestured to the crates, "You guys should sit down, it's a.. Long story..."

"Okay, so you died to kill Palpatine, and Ben sacrificed himself to bring you back?" Poe said, still sounding very very confused.

"Yes, but because we are a force dyad he didn't actually die, his soul, his spirit, is trapped inside me."

Poe ran a gloved hand over his face, "I'll never get the hang of this force stuff," he complained.

"So that is Ben Solo and not Kylo Ren?" Finn asked, still tossing suspicious glares Ben's way.

Rey nodded, "Leia died to bring Ben back to the light, to help him release his anger and escape the darkside. If Ben hadn't come to Exegol I'd be dead and Palpatine would have succeeded. He saved me twice that night..." She looked up to Ben and smiled that smile that always melted his heart. Ben smiled back.

"So even before Exegol you and Kylo Ren had a connection?" Finn asked, his pain at the fact that she'd hidden it from him plain.

"Yes... I, I didn't think you'd understand. I should have told you. I'm sorry."

Finn heaved a heavy sigh and shook his head, "I kept secrets too... I'm sorry Rey, Poe."

Poe clapped Finn on the back, "It's all right, we all have our secrets, but maybe from now on lets try to keep a few less, yeah?"

Rey and Finn nodded in unison and they all sat in silence for a few moments before Finn spoke again, "So, now that you've found him does that mean you'll be able to help on missions again?"

Rey hesitated, looking up at Ben before responding, "My relationship with the force hasn't been the same since I died. It's like when the spirits of the Jedi left me they took a lot of what I knew about the force with them. I can still fight but I'm not the Rey you remember, if another Palpatine were to show up I wouldn't last a second."

"Well it's a good thing that the First Order is fresh out of supreme leaders then," Poe said with a smirk.

Ben smirked too, looking to Poe, "I used to hate him but I have to admit he's growing on me."

It was Finn's turn to grasp Rey's shoulder, "We are here to help you, and I need a teacher. You know, so I don't go shooting at random consoles anymore when I see a force ghost."

They all chuckled at that and Rey nodded, "I will try. All I can do is try."

"Do. Or do not. There is no try." Ben chimed in, and when Finn and Rey looked at him he shrugged, "Luke used to quote master Yoda at me from dawn until dusk. It was drilled deep into my brain."

Finn released Rey's shoulder and looked as if he was ready to get up, "Wait," she said, "There is something else."

"Of course there is." Poe said with another exasperated sigh, gesturing for her to continue.

"R2 found a map in his memory banks. It was badly damaged and he has only just now managed to repair it. It's a map that could lead me to a Library full of Jedi holocrons. I want to go, I want to see if I can find anything that will tell me more about this force Dyad. I want to finish Luke's work." a momentary pause, "But Ben thinks I should stay here and help you with Bracca. Maz told me that she has received word that General Parnadee is rounding up force sensitives in the mid rim and sending them there. Ben says that the planetary shield there isn't to keep us out but to keep them in..."

Poe's brows shot up at the last part, "Really? Does Ben know where we can find a Cypher that would crack it?"

Rey looked up at Ben who shook his head.

"I was preoccupied with finding the sith wayfinder at the time, I left those details to my generals." His expression was apologetic.

"No, he doesn't," she replied to Poe.

"Well that's just great, here we have the late Supreme Leader and even he can't get us on that kriffing planet." He said with a growl of annoyance.

"Maz did say she had her people looking into finding one," Rey said, trying to cool Poe's frustration.

"I guess that is better than nothing," He said as he stood, dusting off his pants, "Until we have that Cypher though we are stuck in a holding pattern, so I think maybe following that map to the holocrons is our best move right now."

Rey's face lit up with excitement, "Really?"

Poe nodded, "I want Finn to go with you, take BB-8, 3P0, and R2 with you as well. Figure out how long this trip is going to take and Finn can arrange the supplies?"

Finn nodded, "Sounds good to me."

"All right then, we have a plan." Poe smiled at Rey and Finn as they stood too, "May the force be with us."


	2. Chapter 8

It had been decided that they'd leave the next morning on the Falcon. Poe had discussed their plan with General Calrissian who agreed that finding the Jedi holocrons could be beneficial, and since they had no leads on a cypher they may as well keep busy. However, he had one stipulation, he wanted Poe to go with them. Chewie was busy helping Maz with supply runs and if they saw battle in the Falcon they needed two pilots and a gunner. Poe begrudgingly agreed and they had set about preparing for their departure. It was late when they finished loading the supplies and by the time Rey returned to her quarters she was exhausted.

The door hissed closed behind her and she let out a groan, leaning back against it while she pulled off her boots. Ben appeared, leaning against the wall next to the door with his arms crossed.

"That was… Interesting," he mused, "Finn really doesn't like me."

Rey tossed her boots over by her desk, "Hmmmm, I wonder why?" she said jokingly as she took off her belt, hanging it on the back of a chair.

"Hey, I was on my best behavior, I barely said a word today while you were loading supplies."

Rey took off her arm wraps and the robe she wore over her basic tank top and pants. She was about to take her pants off when she remembered that Ben was standing just behind her, "And yet you still managed to insult him at least once an hour."

Ben turned around without being told, "I wasn't insulting him, I was just pointing out better ways to do things." When he sensed she was done changing he spun back around, the next thing he was going to say getting stuck in his throat when he saw her. She now stood in just her tank top and a pair of shorts, she had taken down her hair and without her usual gear she looked so… Small. Delicate. Soft. A sudden urge to just wrap her up in his arms and kiss her senseless nearly overwhelmed him.

Rey shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, she wasn't used to being looked at like that. Ben always looked at her so intensely, even as Kylo Ren, he had a way of making her feel like he could see right into her very soul and that there was nothing he'd rather look at more. She tried to hide her blush by moving quickly over to her bed and climbing in.

Ben stood awkwardly next to the bed for a moment before he sat upon the edge, "Do you want me to go back in your head now or…?" he would do whatever she asked, just being able to be with her was a gift, he didn't want to mess anything up.

What did she want? She wanted to sleep, more specifically she wanted to sleep in Ben's arms, warm and safe. Rey hesitated for a few moments before patting the bed next to her, "Could you do what you did earlier? Please?" She crossed her arms around herself and laid on her side.

Her request caused a flurry of emotions to blossom in his chest. Ben found his hands trembling as he laid down behind her in the bed, melding his ghostly form against her, wrapping his arms around hers. He imagined her arms as his, imagined the way it'd feel to have her tucked against his chest. He'd dreamt of moments like this many times so it wasn't hard for him to conjure the image and soon it did feel like he held her, if he closed his eyes it almost felt real. His fingers wandered a bit, stroking her side comfortingly as he drifted towards sleep. He shivered at the same time she did. It felt amazing. He could lay like this forever.

Rey submitted herself to his control, trusting him to not abuse the request she'd made. They laid like that for a short while, Ben lazily drawing circles on her hip with their fingertips, until they both drifted off to sleep.

The smell of the ocean was the first thing he registered. Ben opened his eyes to find himself lying upon a stone bed in a primitive stone hut. He slowly sat up, turning to put his boots down on the ground. Outside the hut he could hear the faint sound of waves crashing against rocks and then, even fainter, the whisper of a lightsaber cutting through the air. The hut was small and he was not so Ben had to stoop awkwardly to exit the small door. When he was finally outside he stood to his full height and took a deep breath in.

'Where am I?' he thought as he took in his surroundings. There were more huts strewn about and a set of stone stairs that went up towards the peak of what appeared to be an island.

Ben heard the distinct sound of a lightsaber again, it sounded like it was coming from up the stone path so he decided to follow it.

He'd seen this place before, he knew he had, however he couldn't put a finger on exactly where; until he saw her.

Rey was ahead of him, down a small incline, training with her saber. She was consumed with her practice, wholly focused on her imaginary foe. Her blade arced and fell in a mesmerizing dance both beautiful and deadly. Ben found himself afraid to interrupt her, afraid this scene would disappear, afraid she would reject his presence here. He was fairly certain he was in her dream and felt a little like an interloper. Here he was traipsing around inside her most personal spaces uninvited, probably unwanted, unable to leave of his own accord.

He mused for a moment that, had their situation been reversed, he would be delighted to have her share a dream with him. He'd show her things he couldn't in the real world. So many things he would want to see and do. His thoughts quickly turned debauched and he found himself turning a unique scarlet as he watched her.

A few minutes later, breathing heavily she slowed and deactivated her saber, looking out over the angry ocean waves below. Ben could feel a peace flowing off of her and couldn't help but move towards it.

Rey heard the scuff of a boot on stone behind her and whirled around to see Ben standing just a few feet away. It took her a few beats to put everything together and realise she was dreaming and another few to realise that it really was Ben standing in front of her. A bright smile broke across her face then and she said, "Welcome to Ach-To Ben Solo."

When she smiled at him he nearly lost all control. His body almost vibrated with his need to touch her, his fingers twitching at his side as he swallowed nervously. Rey seemed to pick up on his nerves as she took the last few steps towards him, now only a breath away. She stood nearly touching him, her head tilted back as she looked up into his eyes, that smile still playing upon her lips.

Rey reached forward, taking one of his hands in hers while she pressed her other hand to his chest and leaned against him. He felt solid, real, warm, like he had never died, never ended up a passenger in her body. When he still didn't move she quirked her head to the side,"Loth cat got your tongue Solo?" She teased.

Force, she seemed so free here, so unguarded. He took in a shaky breath, his eyes searching her face, afraid to speak, afraid to move, afraid he'd screw up and shatter this moment; and then she was going up on her toes, her lips slightly parted. She grabbed the front of his shirt with the hand that was on his chest and tugged ever so slightly and that was what broke him out of his trance.

Ben surged forward, his arms coming up to gently pin her against his chest as his lips searched for hers. When they met it was like fireworks went off in his brain. Her lips were impossibly soft and warm against his, just as he remembered from Exegol. One of his hands found its way to the back of her head and he gently encouraged the kiss a little deeper, his tongue smoothing a path along her bottom lip before pushing further.

Rey returned his kiss with matched enthusiasm, one hand clutching at his shirt while the other went up into his hair. Her lips parted for him and she savoured the taste of their kiss as she let his tongue slip across her own. Force this felt so good, so right. She'd dreamt of what it would have been like if Ben had survived and this surpassed everything she imagined.

Their kiss lasted until they had to part, Ben pressed his forehead against hers, eyes still partially closed as he caught his breath. He moved his hand from the back of her head to cradle her cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb.

"Rey," he breathed reverently, a smile breaking out across his lips.

She closed her eyes a moment and nuzzled her cheek into his hand, only reopening them when he said her name. He was looking at her again in that way that told her he saw her, but instead of being uncomfortable this time she relished it. Her gaze caught his and she held it, looking deep into his dark eyes. There was a time those eyes had terrified her, angered her, but they had also always entranced her. She couldn't imagine fearing Ben now.

It was her turn to be nervous and to breathe shakily as the intensity of the moment hit her. Rey returned his smile, lifting a hand to touch his lips, tracing the lines of his smile with her fingers, "Ben…"

He kissed her fingers as she ran them over his lips. "Force does it feel good to be able to kiss you," he whispered.

Rey let out a light lilting laugh at that and quirked an eyebrow, "Then why aren't you kissing me now?"

Once again their mouths met with the desperation of not knowing how long they had like this. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, time began to blur in this place and all that remained was them. Together.


	3. Chapter 9

Her dreams had always been indistinct fleeting things; she would remember bits and pieces, feelings, sounds, flashes of images, but little more. This dream, this one had been vivid, solid, and complete. She remembered every tiny detail, the feeling of his lips on hers, his hands in her hair and on her body, the tickle of his breath against her cheek, her neck. She laid on her back in her bed longer than she usually would, eyes closed, desperately trying to hold onto each fading sensation. Eventually they drifted into her memory, like something that had happened the day before, and she released a shaky breath. Could it have possibly been real? Had they truly shared those moments in her dream? She flushed red at the thought.

When she reached gently towards Ben with the force she found him still asleep, the gentle thrum of his spirit peaceful and quiet.

Faint light filtered through the small window across the room from the bed, signalling daybreak. Rubbing her eyes gently Rey finally gave into consciousness; She had better get up, get ready, and head to the Falcon. The others would be waiting.

With Ben asleep she decided that now was a good time to take a shower, it was a risk, he might awaken while she did so, a secret part of her hoped he would, the rest of her balked at the idea and felt horribly awkward.

Force, she had never felt this way about anyone before, her first kiss had been the one they'd shared on Exegol, she had no idea how any of this worked. It was obvious he cared for her, that he was attracted to her, and also that he was just as inexperienced with all of this as she was. Rey found comfort in that.

Her thoughts skipped along as she undressed and stepped into the fresher; she kept a close eye on him, ready to jump out and grab a towel the moment he awoke. The warm water washed away the tension in her shoulders and lower back, tugging a groan of pleasure from her lips. This was a luxury she had quickly decided she couldn't live without once she'd discovered it, Jaaku had nothing like this. She took her time, enjoying it as long as she could; the Falcon had a fresher but it was cramped and the hot water only lasted for a few minutes at a time. This would be her last long shower for who knows how long.

A few minutes later Ben slowly began to stir and that was her signal to turn off the water and quickly exit the fresher, wrapping a towel about herself as she did.

_It was like that moment when you rise out of the clouds and break out into the clear sky. One moment the world was a grey fuzz and the next it was a clear and brilliant image. He quickly realized they were in the fresher, feeling Rey turn off the water and step out to wrap herself in a towel. He caught a glimpse of skin before the towel descended over her body and it short circuited his brain, left him feeling both awkward and utterly turned on at the same time; This, coupled with the dream he had earlier that night, left him without words._

"Good morning," Rey greeted him while looking at herself in the mirror, "If you wouldn't mind…?" she spun her finger in the air, "I'd like to finish getting dressed."

_It took a few beats for him to snap out of it and understand what she was saying. He quickly pushed himself out into his ghostly form, turning away from her as he did._

"_Good?" he asked shakily._

Rey nodded and proceeded to dry off and get dressed. She could feel the tension running through him, it radiated off his ghostly form like heat from a dispersion coil. It echoed her own as she still felt the ghost of her dream.

"Okay," She said, signalling to him that he could turn around. There were a few things left to pack so she pushed past him to gather them up, Luke's journal, extra clothes, and Ben's shirt.

_A flush of deep affection ran through him as he watched her gently tuck his shirt into her pack. He stepped closer to her._

She gently stroked the fabric, a sad smile crossing her face, "What I'd give to have the rest of you back…." The words escaped as not much more than a whisper and she felt Ben stiffen next to her. When she looked up at him the expression on his face was complicated and his eyes bore into her own, that intense gaze that always left her weak in the knees.

"_Why?" he asked softly, "I was awful to you."_

"Ren was awful to me." She corrected him.

_He shook his head, "No, I was. I may not be Ren anymore but I remember what it was like, what I did. I was so lost in my own hatred, my obsession with destroying my past, my desire to MAKE you see the world the way I did, that I couldn't see the truth that was right in front of me." he paused._

"_It was all a lie… The darkside promises you things, dangles them in front of you just out of reach, shows you what you want to see and whispers that if you just do what it wants you will have it." _

_Ben sighed heavily, " Do you know what I wanted? The one thing I wanted more than anything else?" _

_When she shook her head no he said, "Someone to want me, to care about me, to love me darkness and all…" _

_His eyes shifted over her face and his lips trembled, "My whole family was afraid of my darkness, Luke nearly killed me to stop its spread. Palpatine had me believe that no one would ever love me unless I became the most powerful force user to ever live…. And then there was you… This shining beacon in the force, so different from me and yet the same…"_ _He raised a phantom hand to her cheek, "and instead of embracing you, instead of changing myself to be with you, I tried to force you to change to be with me. I nearly pulled you into my nightmare out of pure greed. I will never forgive myself for that."_

She didn't realise she was crying until she felt the tears running down her cheeks, "Ben…" she whispered, "I forgive you."

_He was crying too now, his heart so full it was near ready to burst, "I don't deserve it."_

"Too bad. I forgive you and you don't get a say in the matter."

Just as she finished speaking her chamber door hissed open and Finn strode in, "Read to g….." he stopped the moment he saw her tears and shot a menacing look at Ben.

Rey huffed in frustration, wiping away her tears as she looked over at Finn, "Even the droids know that you're supposed to knock first." she said angrily, placing a firm hand in the middle of Finn's chest as he stormed towards where Ben's projection stood, "I'm fine Finn. He and I were just talking."

"And crying!" Finn said, his gaze never leaving Ben, "You made her cry! I knew you weren't what you said you were…"

Rey gave Finn's chest a slight shove, "Hey! Stop it!" She made Finn look at her, "I. Am. Fine."

Finn searched her face, "You sure?"

"Yes Finn, I'm sure." She gave his chest a pat, "I appreciate your concern but I can handle myself."

Finn threw another angry look at Ben, "You've hurt her enough, you weren't here to see her after Exegol. She was just starting to find herself again when you reappeared. If you hurt her again I will find a way to end you, for good this time."

_Ben nodded stoically. He had respect for how protective Finn was of Rey. It was annoying to have their private moment invaded but at least he knew that if anything happened to him Finn would be there to help Rey pick up the pieces, "I expect nothing less."_

"Are you done now?" Rey asked Finn impatiently, "We need to get going."

Finn nodded and turned away, "The Falcon is ready to go, we were just waiting on you."

Rey nodded, pausing to look over at Ben reassuringly before following Finn to the Falcon.

"_This is going to be a fun journey," Ben said sarcastically behind her._


	4. Chapter 10

When they reached the Falcon the engines were already idling and a very impatient looking Poe stood at the bottom of the gangway, hands on his hips.

"I was worried you'd forgotten," he quipped at her, "we've been waiting for almost an hour now."

"You mean you've been wasting fuel for almost an hour?" Rey said as she stomped past him, still a little grumpy from the confrontation between Finn and Ben in her room.

Poe shook his head and looked to Finn, "Why's she in such a bad mood?"

Finn clapped Poe on the shoulder, "Don't ask."

Poe sighed heavily and turned to follow them aboard, closing the gangway behind them.

Rey was already in the cockpit when Poe caught up to her, "R2 has already put the coordinates into the nav computer," he took the co-pilot spot, flicking on the thrusters as he did.

Rey nodded, her hands shifting over the controls as they prepared for lift off.

"You okay?" Poe asked gently, "Did something happen with Finn?" he guessed.

Rey shrugged, "It's fine. I'm fine."

The ship lurched as they left the ground and Rey heard Finn yelp as he lost his footing in the hall behind the cockpit.

Poe glanced back over his shoulder, "Finn, find some seat."

Finn stumbled into the cockpit, taking the seat behind Poe and buckling himself in.

"Where's 3P0?" Rey asked, noting both R2 and BB-8 nearby but not 3P0.

Poe smirked, "He wouldn't shut up while we waited for you so I strapped him into the cargo bay where he could chat with himself in peace."

Now that Rey tried she could indeed hear 3P0 faintly in the background, something about the indignity of it all. She laughed, her mood breaking, "Couldn't find the volume settings?" she teased as they pulled up through the clouds of Ajan Kloss.

She heard Ben stifle a laugh too, he'd taken a seat behind her, though technically he didn't have to it helped to normalize his presence if he wasn't just a hovering ghost. Finn cast a wary glance Ben's way but said nothing.

Rey and Poe piloted the ship out of orbit and into free space before R2 beeped that they could enter hyperdrive.

"Well, here goes nothing," Poe said, "Hopefully we don't run into any surprises when we get there."

_"They're called the unknown regions for a reason," Ben said teasingly, drawing a glare from both Rey and Finn and a confused look from Poe._

"What? What did he say?" Poe asked, Rey just shook her head and looked back to the controls. "Great. Kriffing force ghosts," Poe mumbled.

Rey engaged the hyperdrive lever and they jumped forward into that place between places, lines of light screaming past them as their ship hurtled into the unknown. She leaned back in her seat and asked, "How long till we get there?"

R2 beeped in response; Rey and Finn let out a groan in unison.

"2 days? Force, how far are we going?" Rey asked.

"We are stopping for fuel at Rakata Prime," Poe answered.

"What?!" Ben and Rey said in unison and then Rey continued, "Poe the first order patrols Rakata Prime, they might not have an outpost there anymore but they will most definitely still have a cruiser there."

He raised a hand in response, "I know, I know, but I have a plan for that. I know someone on Rakata Prime that is trying to establish a secret base, she obtained the First Order patrol paths. We should be able to scrape past them without them even knowing we were there."

Finn piped up, "Isn't it almost as hard to get there as it was to get to Exegol?"

Poe gestured to himself and Rey, "You have the two best pilots in the galaxy here, we will be fine."

_"Three," Ben added._

Rey smiled and looked back at Ben, "You don't count, you don't have hands."

_"I have yours." Ben answered, "You know if you need my help you will always have it."_

Rey nodded, "I know Ben, but I think Poe and I can handle it."

Poe rolled his eyes and then got up from his seat, "We have a little bit before our first course adjustment. I need caff."

Finn unbuckled himself and got up to follow Poe, "That sounds like a good idea," he paused and looked back to Rey, voice softer, "Do you want any?"

Rey smiled and shook her head, "No thanks Finn."

_When the cockpit was empty Ben moved to sit in the spot Poe had been, watching Rey as she admired the lights of hyperspace. _

"Is there anything more beautiful?" She asked quietly.

_Ben smiled, "You." was his immediate answer._

Rey blushed, tearing her gaze away to look over at him, "What do you think we're going to find?"

_"Maybe knowledge, or maybe just a lot of dusty rocks," he joked lightly, "Luke would sometimes bring me along to explore the ruins of long lost forgotten places, most of the time we found nothing, a few times we found something. I remember the first time I found a holocron. Luke had forbidden me from touching it, saying that the knowledge inside could be dangerous. I was young and curiosity got the best of me. I snuck out of camp with it one night and after a few hours of meditation I managed to open it, do you know what happened?"_

Rey leaned her head back on her seat and shrugged, "Of course I don't."

_Ben leaned forwards, pausing for dramatic effect, "It was a record of an ancient Jedi and his struggles with…."_

Rey was drawn in leaning forward as well.

_"His obnoxious padawan." Ben laughed and sat back as Rey shot him a look of annoyance, "I kid you not, this Jedi had filled a holocron full of hours and hours of him just complaining about his padawan not keeping his quarters clean. What methods he used to encourage him to keep tidy, how he taught him to clean up camps efficiently after an excursion. It was the most boring thing I have ever watched."_

_"When Luke found out what I'd done he made me sit with him and rewatch it, twice." Ben smiled at the memory, the smile fading slowly as he thought, "It was then I realised he wasn't always right, that Luke was fallible and didn't know everything about everything…"_

_"Holocrons can be dangerous but some of them are just benign repositories of some old guys ramblings about the force. We could find knowledge or we could find some ancient alien complaining about their current political situation." he looked out the window, "Whatever we find I hope it's useful."_

Rey looked back out to hyperspace with him, "Me too…"

It was a bumpy and long ride to Rakata Prime, their starboard thrusters took a hit on the last jump through a nebula, otherwise they'd made it out better than Rey thought they would.

Poe had retaken his co-pilot seat and was preparing to drop out of hyperspace, Finn sat quietly buckled in behind him. BB-8 was keeping 3P0 company in the cargo hold while R2 sat near Finn, plugged into the nav computer. Ben was once again sitting behind Rey, eyes closed, trying to calm the tensions in the force he felt flowing through the room.

_"Finn, you're unbalanced." Ben said quietly._

Finn snorted, "Am I Ren?"

Rey turned back to Finn, "He means that your anger is causing a disturbance in the force, you need to try and control it, relax, breathe."

Finn rolled his eyes but listened to Rey, closing his eyes as he tried to relax. It was hard for him with Ren there, for that was how he thought of him. _It_ was Ren until it was proven otherwise to him. He trusted Rey but he knew that her feelings for Ren clouded her judgement. Finn drew in a deep breath.

Rey closed her eyes as well, reaching out gently to Finn with the force, "That's right, just breathe. Find your center. Focus on your breathing. In and out. Let everything else fall away. Your worries, your fears, let them all go."

Finn tried his hardest to do as she said, concentrating on his breathing, trying to forget his fears about Ren, trying to focus on dispelling this swirl of emotions inside him. After a few moments he did start to feel better. He felt the tension slowly leaving his shoulders and jaw. There, between breaths he felt… Something…

Rey smiled, "Just like that, that's good Finn."

Finn continued reaching for that something for a few more moments but just as he almost grasped it, it disappeared. He let out a long breath, frustrated, "I'm sorry Rey."

Rey shook her head, "No, that was good! You felt it didn't you? The force?"

Finn looked a little confused but nodded, "I think so. It's hard to describe."

She nodded, "I know. But it worked, you feel more balanced now."

And when Finn thought about it he did feel better. Lighter. Though when he glanced over at Ben and caught a smile on his lips he almost fell right back into imbalance.

_"You need to stop worrying about me Finn and focus on you. I'm just a ghost." Ben said quietly._

Poe interrupted, "If you guys are done with your force stuff we're here…" and with that he leaned over to pull the lever and drop them out of hyperspace.

They were immediately dropped into chaos. All around them a battle raged. Rey and Poe took only the briefest of moments to take it in before they launched into action.

"Finn get on that gun!" Poe yelled, but Finn was already gone and getting himself strapped into the seat of the turret.

Rey and Poe frantically weaved the falcon through the battle, dodging debris and ion cannons. A First Order cruiser sat in the middle of the battle, Ties screaming to and fro fighting off what looked like a small ragtag band of old republic fighters.

"I didn't know we had green lit an attack here." Poe said as he banked them hard to the right.

"We didn't!" Finn yelled over the comm, "This isn't us!"

_"Left!" Ben yelled._

Rey responded immediately pulling them in a spin to the left, dodging laser fire from a hidden Tie that had broken off from the main battle. She took them towards the wreckage of a cargo carrier.

"We're not going to fit!" Poe yelled.

"Yes we will!" Rey said as laser fire skimmed over top of them, the Tie fell in behind them.

She felt Ben enter her, offering her his reflexes, his knowledge. Together they pulled off an almost impossible maneuver, turning the Falcon just the right way to make it through a hole in the destroyed cargo ship.

"Now Finn!" she yelled into the comm but Finn was ahead of her.

He lined up a shot, destroying a piece of the cargo ship which then crashed into the Tie, taking it out. Finn whooped, "Got him!"

"Poe, where are we going?" Rey asked, dodging more debris.

Poe tapped into the comm channels, "What the Kriff is going on out there?" he asked.

A familiar female voice crackled through on a rebel frequency, "Poe! You made it. Sorry for the mess. First Order tried to force us into submission, they're trying to establish another outpost. You know I won't let that happen, not after Kijimi."

Poe looked over at Rey, "Zorii! Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"We can handle ourselves." Just as Zorii said that the First Order Cruiser erupted into flames, an explosion that sent out a shockwave that shook the Falcon violently.

"See, nothing we can't handle on our own," Zorii said.

Poe smiled widely, "let us help you clean up the rest of the trash?"

"Be my guest," Zorii replied.

Rey and Poe took them back into the battle, shooting down what was left of the Ties. When no more enemy ships appeared on their scanners Poe turned the Falcon towards the planet.

"I'll meet you at our new base," Zorii said, "I'm sending coordinates now."

R2 beeped that he'd received them and Poe nodded, "Thanks Zorii, see you soon."

Finn reappeared, buckling in behind Poe, "Well that was exciting," he commented lightly.

"I'll say," Rey laughed. Ben pushed back out of her head into the seat behind her.

_"A heads up would have been helpful." Ben said, sounding slightly annoyed._

Rey repeated what Ben had said to Poe and Poe just shrugged, "That's not really Zorii's style."

Rey looked back at Finn and Ben who both looked back at her and smiled. They had made a good team in those intense moments. Without Ben's help she may not have been able to make that squeeze through the ship, and without Finn sensing her intentions they may not have destroyed that Tie. A feeling of hope blossomed in her chest then. She wasn't alone anymore. She'd never be alone ever again.


	5. Chapter 11

Rakata Prime was a lush tropical world covered in ancient ruins and the debris of star ship battles from ages past. Poe brought the Falcon in towards a large pyramid shaped structure, landing them in a clearing nearby. When they opened the gangway the smell of vegetation and moisture wafted up towards Rey. She took a deep breath before walking down off the ship. She emerged into a thick green jungle teeming with life… Life and the darkside of the force.

"_That pyramid was a temple built to channel the darkside." Ben said solemnly, "The echoes of it's past remain. They're faint but they're there all the same. I wouldn't be surprised if a majority of the creatures that call this place home carry violent tendencies."_

Their attention was drawn over to Zorii as she sauntered up and greeted them with arms outstretched, "The crew welcomes you to Rakata Prime."

Poe smiled widely at Zorii, "Leave it to you to arrange a welcome like that," he said referring to the battle.

"Nothing but the best for you Dameron." Zorii replied waving for them to follow.

She led them all, except the droids who remained in the cargo bay, deep into the main chamber of the pyramid. There was equipment everywhere; men bustled to and fro busily setting up consoles and control panels while others worked on damaged ships stored nearby.

"We haven't quite finished decorating yet, we'd barely moved in when the First Order decided to crash the party. Luckily we had ships in the air they didn't know about, they underestimated us."

Poe spun around, his eyes taking it all in, "You've done well Zorii."

"I know," she answered before stopping at a holomap, "So you all just need fuel and you will be on your way?"

"Fuel and a few repairs. Our thrusters took some damage going through that last nebula." Poe said noting the map, "You planning something?"

Zorii tilted her head, "You could say that. With Kijimi gone we have to build our business from the ground up. Figured a backwater like this would be a good place to start collecting like minded people."

She typed something out on a holopad and continued, "It will take a little to do the repairs you need. Probably won't be able to leave until tomorrow. That okay?"

Poe nodded. Rey, Ben, and Finn were distracted and uncomfortable, the darkness was subtle but it left them feeling slightly nauseous inside the pyramid.

"While you wait grab something to eat, down the path that way you'll find a village. Food is good, beds are comfortable." Zorii said with a gesture.

Poe had noted his companions discomfort, "You guys go ahead, I'll keep an eye on the Falcon for now and meet up with you later."

Zorii snorted, "You don't trust me?"

Rey and Finn didn't wait to hear how that conversation went, leaving Poe behind with Zorii as they headed towards the village.

The moment they left the pyramid it was as if a weight had been lifted from them, the nausea abated and the air felt cleaner.

"What was that?" Finn asked, looking back towards the pyramid.

"_The darkside," Ben answered simply._

Finn shuddered. Rey gave him a pat on the arm, "At least it's not so bad out here," she said sympathetically.

Ahead a village began to appear, brightly colored huts draped in intricate fabrics spread out amongst the trees. The inhabitants were very alien in appearance. They too wore intricate and brightly colored fabrics and head coverings and they appeared to communicate through hand gestures. Rey had never encountered aliens like this and peered at them curiously but not disrespectfully.

A human emerged from one of the huts and smiled warmly at them, "Ah, the visitors Zorii mentioned, welcome welcome. Come come. We have food and a place for you to rest."

Rey and Finn followed the stranger into a large hut near the center of the village. Inside appeared to be a makeshift watering hole. Zorii's people spread out at tables that lined the walls around a central kitchen and bar. They continued to the back of the hut and passed through a door and into a hallway lined with doors, when they reached the end the stranger gestured, "Here are your rooms for the night, one for each of you. When you're hungry just talk to Bruna at the bar. Zorii left an open tab for you so have whatever you like." and with that the stranger left them to their own devices.

Rey and Finn ate their fill of what really was quite good food. Poe and Zorii approached the table just as they were finishing, Zorii had removed her helmet and held it at her hip. She was stunning, appeared to be about the same age as Poe, long blonde hair pulled back into a braid, and a smile that quirked up to one side.

"Told you the food was good," Zorii said, "May I join you?" She asked, sitting down before they could even respond. Poe sat next to her and the table was quickly loaded up with food once again.

Rey pushed back from the table, "I'm stuffed." she stood, "I think I'm going to get some rest. I'll take the last room on the right."

Poe was too busy watching Zorii to care, "Kay," he said absently and Finn just nodded.

The room was small but comfortable, just a bed and a stool within. The whole room was lined with tapestries to mute the noise from the surrounding rooms, the floor was covered in rugs. Rey took her boots off and left them near the door before moving over to the bed. She sat on the edge, it was so soft.

"This is nice," She said quietly to Ben who took a seat next to her.

"_It is very soft," Ben said, feeling the bed through Rey._

"Are you okay?" She asked him, a twinge of concern in her voice.

_Ben dipped his head in a nod, "I'm okay. It was pretty uncomfortable in the pyramid but it is fine here."_

"That's not what I meant." her voice was soft and she reached a hand up to where his face was, letting her fingers drift through his ghost.

"_I am just happy to be near you. To be able to see you. Hear you. Feel you. It's more than I ever expected to actually have." His eyes ran over her face, "I am sorry, I didn't say it before but you know that I am, right?"_

Rey smiled, "I know."

She stood and began to take her outer clothes off, folding them neatly and placing them upon the stool next to the bed. She was left in just her tank top and cropped pants. "I just wish, I wish things had gone differently. Having you here like this is amazing. After you died I thought maybe I'd get a few moments with your force ghost and that would be it…"

She stood in front of where he sat, making him look up at her, "But it still feels...It's hard for me to explain."

_He placed his ghostly hands on her hips, "It feels like the force had more planned for us."_

She smiled sadly, "Yeah…"

_Ben moved his hands to cover hers, "May I?" he asked, waiting for her to nod before he took control of them. He stood so that she was flush against him and lifted her hands to the sides of her face, cradling it gently, "This is only the beginning of our story Rey. I believe that. I don't know what the force has in store for us but I do believe it is more than this… Only being able to touch you like this is both wonderful and torture at the same time."_

_He smiled softly down at her, "I had a dream about you last night that felt so tantalizingly real, it was like a tease of what we could have had if I hadn't been Kylo Ren."_

Rey's breath caught in her chest, "Dream? On Ach-To?"

"_Yeah…" their eyes widened at the same time._

"It was real! You were there! You were in my dream!" Rey said happily.

_His lips trembled at the memory of it and he nodded, "It wasn't as good as real but much closer than this…" he whispered, his thumbs gently caressing her face._

Rey looked to the bed behind them, "Should we take a nap?" she asked quietly.

"_Please." he breathed._


	6. Chapter 12

White sterile walls, smooth polished floors, bright lights. Rey immediately knew where she was. These were Ren's quarters on his star destroyer. She stood in the antechamber, assorted curiosities decorated the room around her, from sith artifacts to art. This was the room she remembered most distinctly as she and Ren had fought here. When she had been here before she had noticed a door at the far end of this room but had never explored it. It was this door she felt herself drawn towards now.

The floor was cold beneath her feet and she realised now that she was barefoot. There was a moment of apprehension, a moment of pause, as she neared the door. She took a beat to breathe before rounding the corner.

Ben stood in a moderately sized room, containing only a large bed and a chair, before a huge window, looking out upon the vastness of space, his back facing her. He wore a long loose black robe and stood as Ren once had, hands tucked behind his back. He was huge, so tall with broad strong shoulders. When he turned to look at her she gasped. He was staggeringly handsome, the robe he wore open in the front exposing his muscular chest, the look upon his face one of awe as he looked across the room at her.

Rey wore a floor length white dressing gown with three ties on the front and nothing else. Between the ties there were glimpses of skin, her collarbone, the curve of her breast, the soft slope of her abdomen. It was what she'd worn before in his dreams. Ben's mouth was dry at the sight. Her hair was undone and fell about her shoulders in soft silken curls. She was perfect. He found himself frozen, his eyes hungrily roving over her, committing every detail to memory. When he was finally able he swallowed nervously and raised his hand towards her, beckoning her to take it, "Rey…" he whispered.

Rey moved forward slowly towards him, her eyes never leaving his. When she was close enough she took the hand he offered and let him draw her in. He tugged her gently against his chest before releasing her hand to wrap his own around her waist. Rey lifted her hand to touch his bare chest, fingers moving up until they were tracing his collarbone.

Ben let out a shuddering breath as she moved her fingers up and across his collarbone. It took all of his control to go slow, to savour it. "I've dreamt of this moment," he said with a glance over towards his bed, "I'd lay there for hours and imagine having you in my arms, imagine kissing you, touching you, and so much more…"

Rey flushed with color at this, "Even as Ren, you felt this way?" she asked quietly.

"Especially as Ren. Having you as his empress was all he ever really wanted." Ben lifted a hand to her cheek, moving his thumb across it in a now familiar motion before slowly dipping his head to capture her lips in the softest most delicate kiss. When he pulled back he pressed his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes once more, "I've loved you for a long time Rey."

His words hit her hard, tears forming, "You love me…?" she asked through trembling lips.

"More than I've ever loved anyone, more than I can even express…" he said, his lips hovering close to hers, "You are the sun to my moon, the day to my night. You are everything."

The tears rolled down her cheeks freely now and she smiled up at him, "Oh Ben…"

He lifted his hands to her cheeks and wiped the tears away with his thumbs, "I hope these are tears of joy," he said with a soft smile.

She let out a shaky little laugh, her eyes glistening as she looked up into his, her hands moved and both now rested gently upon his chest just over his heart, "I love you too." she declared with a certainty she could feel in her bones.

The words had barely left her lips before Ben's mouth was upon hers again, this time the kiss was more intense and he deepened it immediately, his tongue slipping across her own in his desperate need to feel her. They were both quickly consumed by it. Rey's arms moved to wrap around his neck, his hands moved down to her hips, gripping them tightly.

He moved his lips against hers greedily and when she returned it with the same intensity he found he could hold back no longer. Ben moved to scoop her up into his arms, their lips never parting, as one hand went beneath her legs and the other cradled her back. He walked them over to the foot of his bed, and then very gently laid her down upon it, parting from the kiss only when he had to. He stepped back to look down upon her, breathing heavy, pupils dilated with desire. She lay on her back, propped up on her elbows as she gazed back at him; they stood like that for a few moments, catching their breath, and then Rey slowly opened her legs. "Force…." he whispered, "You're so beautiful…"

She looked up at him, her whole body vibrating with want. He wore only a tight pair of black shorts beneath his robe and from where she now lay his desire for her was very obvious. He shucked off the robe, letting it fall to the ground before he climbed up onto the bed between her legs.

He hovered above her, keeping his body raised up off of hers, his gaze shifting over her face as he hesitated, "I've never done this before," he admitted.

Rey lifted a hand to caress his cheek and shook her head, "Neither have I."

Ben swallowed, "Do you want this….?" he asked his voice shaking with fear and desire.

She leaned up and whispered against his lips, "I've never wanted anything more…"

[[ This is where the chapter becomes explicit. Initially I chose not to include it here due to the site's rules against erotica. I have decided now to post it with a heavy note of warning. This part can be skipped easily without missing any of the plot, so if smut is not your thing just proceed on to the next chapter. If it is your thing, enjoy. ]]

He allowed his body to sink down on top of hers then as their mouths once again crashed together. Ben wanted to worship her body, wanted to kiss every inch of her skin and make her cry out his name in ecstasy. His lips moved from hers to leave a trail of kisses down her throat. He gently nipped and sucked at the spot just below her ear, her shivers urging him on as he continued to kiss down to her collarbone, running his tongue slowly along it as he looked up at her.

She watched him with half-lidded eyes, lips parted as she panted with desire, "Don't stop."

He slid a hand up her body, ever so softly caressing her breast through the dressing gown. It fit perfectly in his hand and he shuddered as he gave it the most gentle of squeezes. He planted a kiss on the bare skin that showed through the ties of her gown between her breasts, feeling her nipple pull into a peak, scraping the palm of his hand when he did.

Ben moved his other hand to the top tie of the gown. When she nodded he undid it with a flutter of his fingers, pushing the fabric aside ever so slowly to expose her perfect breasts. His eyes drank her in as she arched her back invitingly. He shivered, lips trembling as he moved to draw a line of kisses from the center of her chest over to the peak of one of her breasts. He took a moment to run his tongue around the perfect bud, a rumbling groan escaping him before he finally took it into his mouth and sucked.

Rey moaned loudly as he suckled, her hands in his hair, gripping tightly as she pushed herself up against his mouth. It felt amazing, every nerve end firing, a steady hot heat throbbing between her legs. She instinctually ground her hips against his, rubbing her core against his hard length, the fabric of her gown and his shorts scraping together. She felt a tremor run through them both and his hips responded with a thrust of his own. "Ben…" his name was like a prayer upon her lips, asking for more.

He could barely contain himself, when her hips ground against his he nearly came. Ben's hips bucked back of their own accord. When she said his name he pulled back to kiss a trail back up to her lips, one hand still fondling her breast as he went. His lips slid across hers, their breath mingling as he hovered there for a moment, taking in all the sensations.

"I love you Rey…" He whispered, looking down at her though his eyelashes.

"I love you too," she answered breathlessly, "I love you Ben."

He smiled then and closed the space between them to kiss her thoroughly once more, his free hand moving down to the second tie on the front of her gown. She had it untied before he could even ask along with the third. He carefully opened it fully and she moved quickly to take it off entirely, leaving it to lay beneath them. Ben paused the kiss, his eyes upon her face as he ever so slowly moved his hand down her body, once again waiting for permission.

Her hips bucked again when she realised where his hand was headed and she pressed her forehead to his, closing her eyes. Her hand moved down to circle his wrist encouraging him on, aching for him to touch her where no one else had ever touched her. She was on the edge, Rey knew the moment he touched her there she'd come undone and at that moment she wanted nothing more.

It was then that they were pulled from the dream and back into reality with a loud bang. Rey and Ben awoke sweaty, debauched, and confused. There was another loud bang against the wall from the room next to hers and at first she felt alarmed, was there a battle? But those thoughts were quickly dashed as she heard the faint sound of Poe's voice mixed with Zorii's. Oh. OH!

Rey and Ben tried to ignore the sounds, both still reeling from their dream. She still ached for completion and she felt that Ben did too. Rey couldn't help herself, she moved one of her hands up under her tank top to touch her own breast while the other snaked down into her pants. She hesitated there, 'Will you…?' she thought to him.

Ben took a few moments to understand what she wanted through the haze of his own desire but when he realised what she was asking for he immediately and enthusiastically complied. His ghost hands moved to mirror hers and he took over control. He felt Rey gasp at the sensation, her back arching up against their hands. He massaged her breast and it pulled a soft moan from them both. Their other hand descended into her pants, he felt the tickle of soft curls against their fingers, pausing a moment to collect himself before continuing. He dipped their hand down further, pressing those fingers slowly into the folds below. They both gasped at the sensation and Rey ground her hips up against their hand.

"More," she whined into the room. Ben moved their hand down further, slipping one finger slowly into her. She was so wet with desire that he was quickly able to add two more fingers to the first. Rey's hips moved again and she called out as he hooked their fingers just right, rubbing them inside her against a spot she'd never known existed.

They were so close now, both ready to explode with pleasure. Ben moved their hand, angling it so that his thumb brushed her clit and that was it. The world turned to light and fireworks erupted behind her eyelids.

They both came with a cry, her body arching up, muscles spasming and contracting around their fingers. It took a few moments for her body to slowly sink back down into the bed. They both needed a few moments to collect their thoughts and come down from the high of orgasm.

Ben slowly moved his hands away, withdrawing from her reluctantly. She curled up into the fetal position and he turned to wrap himself protectively around her, holding her back against his chest with ghostly arms.

"That was amazing." he whispered into her hair.

Rey smiled sleepily and nodded in agreement, utterly content, body perfectly relaxed. "I love you Ben." she said quietly.

"I love you too Rey…"


	7. Chapter 13

Rey awoke a few hours later to the faint sounds of the village coming to life. She slowly sat up in the bed, rubbing her eyes and stifling a yawn as she reached out with the force to feel for Ben. His spirit slept, practically purring with a soft contentment. Knowing he was there, resting happily, was beyond comforting. She decided to leave him be, letting him rest a little longer.

Rey quickly got dressed and headed out of her room, looking for a light breakfast and a hot cup of caff. She found Finn sitting at the bar, cradling a cup of steaming liquid, she sat down next to him, "Morning," she said brightly.

Finn turned to her and smiled tiredly, "Morning," He said leaning back and looking around, "Where's Ren?"

Rey tapped her temple with a finger, "still sleeping." The barkeep passed by and Rey placed an order for caff and breakfast. "Did you have a good sleep?" She asked after.

Finn took a sip of his caff before replying, "Not really, with all the noise from your side of the hall it was pretty hard to get any sleep."

Crimson crept up her neck and colored her cheeks. Oh no, had he heard her? Felt what she and Ben had done through the force? She was mortified at the thought.

"You look well rested though, maybe you're just a deep sleeper," he said, seeming to not notice her blush.

Rey laughed nervously, "Yeah, I sleep like a rock. Ben does too apparently." Her caff arrived and she quickly lifted it to her lips to hide her face.

"Maybe it was that pyramid messing with me too," Finn complained, "I haven't been feeling great since we got here and when I tried to practice breathing like you told me it felt… Weird. I don't know, I can't explain it."

Rey knew that what he had probably felt was her and Ben using the force but she didn't volunteer that information, "It could be, I definitely feel uneasy the closer to that pyramid I get."

Finn nodded, "Well whatever it is I can't get off this kriffing planet fast enough."

Rey and Finn traded small talk over breakfast, each ordering one more cup of caff after they finished eating. Their second cups had just arrived when a disheveled Poe emerged from the hallway, he moved swiftly over to them, taking Finn's caff from him and downing it in one gulp.

"Hey!" Finn protested.

Poe placed a hand on Finn's shoulder and said in a nervous voice, "We gotta go."

Just as the words left Poe's mouth a roar erupted from the hallway.

"Now, gotta go now." Poe said, turning and almost running out of the hut, Rey and Finn close behind.

"Uh Poe is there something you want to tell us?" Finn asked as he and Rey struggled to keep up.

"Nope." Poe said breaking into a jog.

When Rey glanced back she saw Zorii burst out of the hut, helmet on and a blaster in hand.

"What did you do?!" Rey demanded just as Zorii let off a shot. Rey managed to deflect it with the force, "she's shooting at us!"

"Yep!" Poe yelled back, now running full tilt towards the Falcon.

They dodged equipment as Zorii continued firing behind them, everyone around them taking cover as they sped past. Rey deflected the blaster bolts up until they all scrambled aboard the Falcon, closing the gangway behind them.

Rey and Poe quickly took their seats in the cockpit, starting up the engines as the sound of blaster fire against the hull echoed through the ship. Ben chose this moment to awaken, projecting himself into the seat behind Rey.

_"What is going on?" He asked, an annoyed look upon his face._

Finn snorted as he buckled himself in behind Poe, "I'd like to know that too, what _is_ going on?"

The ship shuddered as they lifted off the ground and turned towards the sky. BB-8 wheeled in and beeped questioningly at them, R2 not far behind.

"It's fine guys, just a little personal disagreement, she will be fine… In a couple of years." Poe said, igniting the thrusters and sending them up into the upper atmosphere.

The sound of blaster fire ceased and Rey checked the sensors, letting out a sigh of relief, "We're clear, no one is following us."

Finn shook his head, "I told you to leave her alone Poe."

Poe just shrugged, "It's fine. She just needs some time to cool off," he glanced down at BB-8, "You guys enter the coordinates for our next jump into the nav computer yet?"

BB-8 beeped in the affirmative and Poe moved to pull the lever that would fire them into hyperspace but just as he did alarms started blaring and steam started shooting out from the bulkhead in the hallway.

"Kriffin' hunk of junk," Finn complained as he and Rey quickly moved to fix whatever had gone wrong. Rey pried open an access panel and used the force to direct the steam away from her while she quickly assessed the situation.

"Ruptured heating coil, I need the hydrospray!" she yelled over the hissing and alarms.

Finn quickly grabbed what she asked for and tossed it to her.

"_You should redirect energy from that coil once you've stopped the leak," Ben said, kneeling next to Rey._

Finn scoffed, "I think Rey knows what she's doing."

Rey nodded,"He's right, this spray won't hold long. We will need to reroute. That means our jumps will have to be shorter."

_Ben pointed to a few wires, "Move that there, that there, and attach that one to that one."_

Rey looked impressed, doing as he suggested, "You know your way around a ship."

_Ben shrugged, "I better with Han Solo for a father. About the only time we ever spent time together was when he was patching this ship up."_

The mention of Han changed the mood immediately, Finn angrily headed back to the cockpit muttering something about telling Poe to recalculate the jumps.

Rey sighed and turned back to her work rerouting the coil, "I'm sorry Ben."

"_Nothing to be sorry about, he's right to be mad. I was a monster who did monstrous things…" Ben sat back on the floor, leaning back on one hand, his voice getting quieter, "But I probably miss my father more than anyone. I didn't kill him because I hated him or wanted to. I killed him because in my twisted mind I thought I had to. To fulfill my destiny… I regret it and have regretted it every moment since it happened."_

Rey finished, closing the panel and turning back to Ben, a sympathetic look upon her face, "I know."

_He smiled at her, "and that is all that matters. Yours is the only opinion I care about. The only person I want to have understand…"_

Rey rose to her feet and Ben stood with her, "Well it is fine to feel that way but you really ought to try and get along with Finn."

_Ben nodded, "I'll try."_

"Didn't you say something like do or do not, there is no try?" Rey said teasingly.

_He laughed and nodded again, "You never fail to cheer me up," He said as he moved his ghostly form to wrap her in a hug._

Rey beamed up at him as he did, "I know."

"Gross." Finn was standing at the entrance to the hall, arms crossed over his chest, "Are you two done? I'm in danger of losing my breakfast."

Rey rolled her eyes and looked over to Finn, "What?"

"R2 has already recalculated the jumps, Poe wants us all to strap in," Finn said flatly before turning to head back into the cockpit.

Rey did as she was asked and Ben followed, Poe smiled at her as she strapped herself in, "Ready?"

She nodded and Poe tried once more to go to hyperdrive. This time nothing exploded and they jumped uneventfully into hyperspace. Thank the force.

A few hours later Rey lay on the bunk in the crew quarters, staring up at the bulkhead above her. Ben laid silently next to her, his back against the wall, a ghostly arm draped over her. The faint sounds of the droids, Finn, and Poe, echoed towards her but they were indistinct and almost soothing.

"What are you thinking about?" Rey asked, turning her head to look at Ben.

_He opened his eyes and smiled at her, "Do you really want to know?"_

"Of course I do, I wouldn't ask if I didn't." She turned on her side so that she was facing him.

_His eyes roved over her face before he asked, "Do you remember last night?"_

Rey blushed and nodded, "Every second."

"_So you don't regret it?" his voice was soft, a thread of uncertainty flowing through it._

"Ben…" she shook her head and reached a hand to caress the air where his cheek was, "of course I don't… It was… It was amazing."

_Ben blushed too, his smile widening for a moment before slowly melting away to be replaced by a more serious look, "I meant what we said to each other… You don't regret it?"_

Rey moved closer to him, staring deep into his eyes, she reached for him in the force and opened her mind so that he could feel the truth of her words, "I love you Ben Solo."

_His reaction was an immediate relaxation of his soul, "I love you so much Rey. You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that. To know that you feel the same way I do. It's a dream come true."_

"I feel the same way," she whispered, "please never doubt that."

"_I'm sorry, I.. I'm just not used to this… To having someone like you. To being happy." he said, "I can feel old fears trying to crawl back into my mind and the thought that I could fall again. It's terrifying."_

"I will be here, we will keep each other balanced, I won't let you fall again." her words were said firmly, she was utterly certain that together they could conquer anything.

_Ben lifted his ghostly hands to cup her face, "I'd kiss you if I could right now."_

Rey smiled mischievously, "Oh I'd want more than kisses."

Poe's voice crackled over the main comm, "Rey we're about to drop out of hyperspace, I suggest you come strap yourself in, it might be a bumpy exit."

Rey sighed, "Coming!" she called, rolling out of the bunk. She paused to look at Ben and say, "If we dream again tonight I want more than kisses."

_Ben smirked, and answered enthusiastically, "Yes Ma'am!"_


	8. Chapter 14

This time when they disengaged the hyperdrive they found themselves in the middle of an asteroid field circling their final destination. Poe guided them slowly through it until Rey yelled, "Stop!"

Poe pulled the Falcon to a stop and looked at Rey, confused, "What? Why are we stopping?"

Rey shook her head, "I sense something... Danger."

Finn nodded, "Yeah, I think I feel it too…"

"_They're here…" Ben said, "The First Order."_

"What? Why would the First Order be here? They shouldn't even know this place exists!" Finn said, "Unless _someone _told them about it." he turned an accusatory look at Ben.

"Finn, Ben couldn't tell them even if he wanted to without me knowing about it." Rey pointed to a spot on the sensors then, her hand trembling, "There… That… That looks like..."

"_My old ship…" Ben said with a shudder of dread, "The Finalizer…"_

"I thought it was decommissioned after Batuu," Finn said

"_No, just moved to a less important assignment…" Ben sat back in his seat, "General Hux had control of it before he died… I have no idea who commands it now…"_

"Well?" Poe asked, looking annoyed at being out of the loop, "What was decommissioned?"

"It's the Finalizer," Rey said quietly.

Poe's eyebrows shot up, "Well that's awesome. Just great. Now what?"

"We hide until they are out of range and then slip down to the planet?" Rey suggested.

"If they find us we're toast," Finn said, stating the obvious.

"Guess we can't let them find us then." Poe said simply, piloting the Falcon to land on the surface of one of the asteroids.

A few hours of nervous waiting, and bickering, later they got their chance, when the Finalizer's orbit took it to the other side of the planet they disengaged from the asteroid and made their final approach.

It was a jungle planet, similar to Rakata Prime in its vegetation; amongst the trees ancient ruins dotted the landscape.

The coordinates led them to an open field, "Shouldn't there be ruins or something…? There's nothing here!" Finn said, dismayed.

Rey sat with her eyes closed, she and Ben reached out with the force, it was faint but she knew that something was there in the middle of the field, they just couldn't see it yet.

"Land near the trees for cover," she said, "it's here, we can feel it."

Poe did as she asked making an easy landing next to the tree line, "Okay, I'll stay here, cover up the Falcon and keep an eye out for the First Order. You two take R2 and 3P0 with you, BB-8 you stay here with me."

_"Does he forget that I'm here or…?" Ben said as he and Rey left the cockpit to grab their pack from the main hold._

"I wish _I _could forget you were here," Finn said as he passed.

_"Me too." Ben said in return._

"Can you two please stop," Rey said, throwing her pack over her shoulder, annoyance with their bickering plain.

"Sorry." Ben and Finn said at the same time.

Rey made her way towards the exit, hitting the button to lower the gangway, when Poe appeared at her side and handed her a communicator, "Keep in touch, we may have to leave here quickly so…"

"Right," Rey smiled at him, "Thanks Poe."

Finn led Rey and Ben off the ship, Poe waving at them as they went, "Have a fun walk." He said lightly before disappearing back into the ship, BB-8 close behind.

Rey placed a hand on Finn's arm, stalling him, "Wait. I want to give you something before we go." She reached into her pack, withdrawing a cylindrical package wrapped in leather. She held it out to him, "It was Leia's. You'll need one to practice with until you can make your own."

Ben stiffened at her side and Rey could feel he was not happy with her giving Finn his mother's saber. However, for Rey's sake, he chose to say nothing_._

Finn took the package and unwrapped it carefully, holding the saber reverently a few moments before he stepped back and ignited it. Leia's saber was blue like Luke's, the hilt a little more elegant but strong, just as she had been. Finn smiled broadly as he watched it move through the air. Finally he turned it off and attached it to his belt, "I will treat it with the respect it deserves." He said solemnly.

"I'd expect nothing less," Rey said with a smile, "Now let's see what we can find, shall we?"

With that Rey, Finn, and Ben, with R2 and 3P0 in tow, headed towards the center of the clearing drawn by a steady thrum of the force.

"You sure there is something here?" Finn said doubtfully, "Just looks like a lot of grass to me…"

_Ben nodded, "There is a doorway here somewhere."_

_The force moved lazily around in a circle just below their feet, Ben could feel the pull of both the lightside and the dark. It was familiar, he had felt something like this before a long long time ago._

_He was barely into his teenage years, tall and gangly, all awkward limbs and big ears. Luke had taken him on as his padawan only a few years prior. They were on a planet named Lothal in the middle of a large grassland dotted by ancient Killik mounds and not much else. Ben had been agitated all day, upset that he was here digging around in the dirt and not with the others practicing his lightsaber forms. Luke had insisted he accompany him to investigate a spot a jedi named Ezra Bridger had written of and Ben had no option but to follow. _

_He had sat there for hours while Luke meditated, bored out of his skull. Ben was contemplating taking the speeder for a joy ride when Luke abruptly stirred and said, "Ben, come over here."_

_Ben rose with a huff of impatience but did as he was asked, moving to stand next to his master._

_Luke gestured to the ground, faintly, through the grass, odd patterns were visible there; If you weren't looking for them you'd miss them completely, "There is a doorway here but I think I will need your help to open it. Cast out your feelings, find the space between light and dark, find the balance…"_

_Ben sighed and raised his hand, closing his eyes and trying to do what Luke had asked. At first he felt nothing but then Luke joined him in meditation and something clicked. The force changed, suddenly parting, light to one side and dark the other, and in between he felt it. Balance. Balance was the door. But it was shut. Ben tried to push his force towards it, trying to make it open but nothing happened._

_"Feel for the light," Luke said quietly, "we need both light and dark to open this door."_

_Ben nodded and tried to pull from the light, pooling all the good memories he could together, forming them into a tight ball of will. Next to him he felt Luke change. Felt the darkness rise in him. Shock at what he felt from his master nearly caused him to lose his concentration._

_"Steady.." Luke said firmly, "with me." _

_They both pushed their will against the door at the same time and this time, this time he felt it slide open. The ground beneath their feet trembled and Ben quickly opened his eyes and took a few steps back, Luke doing the same._

_The ground in front of them opened up, a large temple dramatically appearing from nothing. Awestruck Ben could do nothing but watch as the ground gave way to a miracle of the force. _

_They had spent weeks at that temple. Encountering visions of both the light and the dark, but in the end nothing else._

_This place, this place on an unknown world somehow had the same feel as that had. Ben drew in a deep breath, even the air smelled the same. He turned to Rey now and said with absolute certainty, "I know what we have to do."_


	9. Chapter 15

_Ben gestured to the ground beneath their feet, "Luke and I encountered a door like this on Lothal. It took both of us to open it."_

_He turned to Finn, pointing to a spot a few feet away, "I need you to stand there, and Rey," his voice softened on her name as it always did, "Over here please."_

A stubborn look crossed Finn's face, "Rey are you sure we should be listening to Ren? What if all of this is a trap? Or.."

Rey stalled Finn by raising a hand, "Finn, do you trust me?" She asked quietly.

"Of course I do!" He answered indignantly, "It's HIM I don't trust."

_Ben crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at Finn. He decided to say nothing, Rey could handle this._

"Then you don't truly trust me." She said softly.

"What?" Finn said, confused, "What do you mean?"

Rey sighed and moved to stand in front of Finn, between him and Ben, "You need to understand that Ben is a part of me. He and I don't just share my body now, we've always been linked. One soul in the force. That is why he isn't dead. That is why he is here, like this. He can't die while I'm alive, not truly. I know this is hard to understand, and even harder to accept, but please try for me." She gave him a pleading look, "Finn he would never do something that would hurt me, he can't. Do you understand?"

"Doesn't mean he can't still hurt me." Finn mumbled.

Rey sighed, "Finn."

"Okay, okay, I get it. I don't like it but I get it." He moved to where Ben had told him to stand and awaited further instructions, arms crossed.

Rey went to stand where Ben had indicated.

"What should we do Mistress?" 3P0 asked.

"Stand far back 3P0," she said with a wave.

"Of course, of course, come now R2 backup." The droids shuffled away, 3P0 giving them a very wide berth.

_"All right," Ben said calmly, "we need to find balance first. Feel for the force, the light, the dark, and then find the space between." He stepped forward and released his form, becoming one with Rey once more, helping her concentrate._

Finn struggled at first, hand wavering as the task eluded him.

"Breathe Finn," Rey said, letting her force support his, guiding him, "there, feel it?"

Finn nodded as he felt the force split, darkness on one side, light on the other, and balance there in the middle. Sweat broke out on his brow as he tried his hardest to hold onto the feeling when Rey drew away from him.

"Alright…" when Rey's voice emerged now it was a mixture of hers and Ben's as he spoke through her, "Finn don't be alarmed we need light and dark to open this door. I will use the dark, you use the light. Reach for the light and push it towards the door…"

Finn, eyes still closed, reached for the light, the warmth, the sound of friends, and tried his hardest to make it move. Next to him Rey and Ben did the same with the dark side, not only imagining pain and anger, but also passion and love.

Together they all pushed at the same time. A loud rumbling erupted from beneath their feet, they all felt a shift in the force and then the door opened...

"Step back." Rey and Ben warned. Finn did just that, stumbling backwards as the earth shook under them.

This time, instead of a huge temple appearing, the ground merely fell away, a hole about 10 imperial standard meters across appearing before them. When the ground stopped shaking, Rey and Finn moved cautiously towards the edge, peering over.

"Excellent work Mistress Rey, Master Finn," 3P0 chimed, startling both of them, as they'd almost forgotten he was there.

Rey motioned for the droids to stay back while they investigated closer.

Stairs spiralled down into the abyss below, they looked solid but precarious at best with no railing, plain rock wall on one side and a precipitous drop on the other. Finn picked up a nearby stone and tossed it into the center of the hole. They all stood silent waiting for the telltale sound of the stone hitting bottom, they heard nothing.

"Long way down," Finn said, a hesitant look upon his face as he glanced back at 3P0 and R2, "you think it's safe to bring the droids down with us?"

Rey considered this, looking from the stairs to 3P0 and back, "We should probably scout it out before we bring them in. I'll comm you R2 if we find anything."

R2 trilled in the affirmative as he and 3P0 moved closer to the entrance, 3P0 saying nervously, "Yes, I think it best we wait here for you, I fear I was not designed for stairs of that configuration."

_Ben reappeared next to Rey, a look of curiosity upon his face as he looked down the stairs, "I was expecting a temple, not a hole in the ground."_

Rey shrugged, "Beggars can't be choosers. I'm just glad we found something." She looked to Finn, "Ready?"

Finn nodded and gestured for her to go ahead, "Ladies first."

_Ben snorted at that and moved ahead of both of them to lead the way._

The moment Rey stepped upon the first stair votives, hidden along the walls, burst into flame casting an eerie flickering light all the way down. Rey paused, startled by the sudden burst of light, and took a steadying breath before taking another step. Ben smiled comfortingly up at her.

_"The ancients were always big on drama." Ben said in an amused tone, "expect a few more sudden illuminations and the like."_

Rey and Finn followed as Ben led them further and further down into the ground below. Just as Rey was thinking that these stairs simply went on forever a doorway appeared to their left pulling a startled noise from her.

_Ben chuckled, "See, drama." He said moving to cautiously enter the doorway first._

Rey followed Ben but Finn paused, looking down the stairs that continued before them and then back to the doorway only to find that Rey and Ben had disappeared. "Rey?" He called ahead, his voice echoing off the walls of the room. He took a step forward.

As soon as she stepped into the doorway she found the way behind her gone, solid rock taking its place. Panic shot through her as she scrambled against it, trying to push it back open with both her hands. Nothing happened. Rey reached for Ben to ask for his help, only to find.. Nothing.

"Nonono! BEN!" She screamed, searching the empty chamber she now found herself in. "BEN!" she spun around, "Please no…" she pleaded, "I need you…" tears streamed down her face as the horror of him being ripped from her again began to take over. She sobbed against the wall that had just been a door, screaming, crying, and thrashing in her desperation to escape, to find him. Pushing with the force, using all her might.

"That's not going to work." Said a familiar modulated voice.

Rey swung around, "Who's there?" She asked the darkness towards the other side of the room, her voice trembling.

"You know who it is…" the voice said, "search your feelings."

"Ren…" she whispered, her whole body suddenly hyper aware, gooseflesh rising upon her arms.

Kylo Ren stepped forward from the shadows, his mask was as it had been the first time they'd met, unbroken. He quirked his head to the side, "The scavenger girl from Jaaku. How far you've come…" He took another step closer.

"Stay back!" Rey yelled, a hand going to the saber at her side.

Ren took another step forward, "Or what?" He nodded to the saber, "You'll cut me in two? Give in to your hatred?" Another step, "No… I don't think you will."

"Where's Ben?" She asked firmly, standing her ground.

Ren lifted his gloved hands to the sides of his mask, activating the latch to open it. With one fluid motion he pulled it off, revealing a mop of thick black hair and the face beneath. She gasped at the sight. He looked like Ben. No scar bisected his face. The only difference was in the darkness under his eyes and the turn of his lips.

"Where's Ben?" She repeated, less sure this time, taking a step back.

"It's just us now…" Ren said, dropping the helmet to the ground with a loud clang before taking another step forward.

Rey ignited her saber, "I said stay back!"

Ren frowned, "Always the first to violence," he leaned forward, "I just want to talk."

She grit her teeth and repeated her question one more time, feeling her anger rise, "Where. Is. Ben?"

He swallowed, eyes searching her face, for a moment he almost could have been Ben, the way he looked at her, his admiration plain. Finally he responded in a small voice, "He was weak. I killed him."

She blinked back tears, "No, that's not true…" but her resolution wavered.

Ren took another step closer, exposing his neck to her saber, his voice was soft now, "He is a ghost, but I.. I am whole. I am real. I can give you everything he couldn't."

Her hands trembled, the saber humming and shaking with them, she could kill him now with a single blow. A tiny movement of her hands. But she found she couldn't do it. His eyes bore into hers, his soft lips trembling just as hers did. She saw too much of Ben in him. Rey let out a sob of frustration and lowered her saber, letting it turn off and drop to the ground from numb fingers.

She averted her gaze, "There is nothing you have that I want." She said quietly.

Ren loomed over her, solid and warm, "That is a lie and you know it. I have a body, I could give you power and eventually…. A child."

She took a startled step back at that, looking up at him.

No one knew that. Not even Ben knew of her secret desire. A desire that Jedi doctrine dictated she would never be able to fulfill.

"The dark side encourages love and passion." He said leaning forward, his lips close to hers, "I could give you everything he can't." He repeated.

"Just take my hand. That is all you must do." Ren stepped back then and held out a gloved hand towards her, "I know you want to. Take it and rule at my side as my Empress." His voice shook, "Please."

Rey hesitated, sorely tempted, she was thrown back to that moment in Snoke's throne room, when Ren had offered his hand. How different things could have been. Maybe better? Her hand began to lift towards his, but when she looked into his eyes again she saw something. A hunger, not for her, but for power.

"No!" Rey yelled, calling her saber to her hand once more, igniting it with a flourish, "Even if I can never be a mother I will not fall to the dark side."

Ren grit his teeth then, igniting his saber with stomp, "Then you will die." He lifted his spitting red saber and brought it down in an overhead slash.

Rey parried the slash, pushing it away and dodging to the side as she force pushed, causing Ren to stagger. She took the opening and sliced her saber diagonally, he didn't get his saber up in time and hers caught him in the waist, slicing him in half.

She stumbled back, shock and horror at what she'd just done rocking through her. Ren crumpled to the floor and she couldn't help but think, "No!"

Suddenly there was a tug in the force and she felt herself yanked back, a flash of light and then she was lying on her back upon the stone stairs looking up at a relieved Finn and tear stained Ben.


	10. Chapter 16

Rey sat at the dejarik table with Ben, Finn, and Poe. Both she and Finn had blankets draped over their shoulders and they each cradled a hot cup of caff. Ben was practically on top of her, sitting so close that his body overlapped hers; since the temple he had always been in contact with her, a hand on her arm, shoulder, or holding her own hand. Finn had said only a few words and when it was suggested they return to the Falcon he'd simply nodded and followed along. Poe wore a concerned look that he mostly turned in Finn's direction. None of them had spoken about what they'd just experienced other than to say they'd each had force visions.

"So is that it then?" Poe broached eventually, "Temple was a bust?"

Rey cleared her throat and shook her head, "No. No. I need to go back. I just need... I need rest."

"_It was a test," Ben said quietly, "The temple was testing us, exposing our greatest weaknesses to see how we'd react. If we aren't strong enough we aren't worthy of the knowledge within…"_

Finn slammed a hand down onto the table, startling all of them, "Did you know this would happen Ren? Did you know and didn't warn us?"

_Ben shook his head, his expression haunted, "I've never experienced a vision like that, I've seen visions in temples before but they never felt so… Real. It makes sense though, doesn't it?"_

Poe sighed, placing a hand on Finn's shoulder and squeezing it, while he waited for a translation.

A sympathetic look crossed Rey's face, "Ben says that the temple was probably testing us, to see if we can handle the knowledge it holds. That he did not know this would happen. Not like this." She shivered at the thought, remembering every detail.

Finn's glare didn't soften but he did withdraw his hand from the table, "Fine, but if that is the case, how do we know it won't happen again?"

"_We don't," _Rey and Ben answered together, "But this time we will be prepared, and hopefully not so easily fooled," Rey continued.

Finn shook his head, "No, I'm not going back in there, I can't. Maybe I need more training but right now, right now I can't do it." he shivered like she had, tightening the blanket around his shoulders.

"I understand Finn, but I have to go back. There is something in this temple I need, I can feel it. I have to try again." She said with a determined look in her eyes.

"It's too dangerous, please don't go." Finn pleaded.

Rey moved to stand up, Ben rising behind her, she shook her head, "I'm sorry Finn but I have to. Please support me in this."

Finn was about to say something more but Poe gave his shoulder another squeeze and shook his head slightly as if to say, 'leave it.' and Finn sank back in his seat with a sigh.

"I need some sleep, I think we all do..." she said as she turned to head towards the crew quarters, leaving Finn and Poe at the dejarik table.

_Ben followed close behind, his hand in hers, "Are you sure you want to go back?"_

"I have to." she repeated as she climbed into the bunk, tugging him in behind her. Rey crossed her arms around herself and turned her back to him, it had become habit now, for him to curl around her and hold her until she fell asleep.

_Once he was comfortable, holding her in their arms, he said into her hair quietly, "Do you want to know my greatest weakness?"_

"Hmmm?" she leaned her head back, "You don't have to tell me what you saw Ben."

"_I don't have to, but I want to…" he paused, looking for the words, "I was trapped in your head, forced to watch you choose someone else over me. Watch you fall in love and raise a family. It was fine, I was just happy to feel you happy. Then one day, you figured out how to get rid of me. You cast me off into the cosmic force rather than have me with you. I was a burden to be laid down to you and that was all. It was devastating. The darkside offered me a way to fight, to stop you….. But I decided to let you do it. If you didn't want me, even as a friend, there was no point in living," he swallowed, "and then I woke up next to you on the stairs."_

She blinked back tears. Force that sounded awful, how long had it felt to him? Had he lived a whole life like that in the temple? "Ben, I love you, I love you, I love you." she repeated, letting him feel the weight of her words through the force, "Nothing is going to ever change that."

_He smiled then, "I know."_

She took a deep breath, "It showed me Kylo Ren," she whispered, "He offered me his hand, his body, his empire….." her voice got very small, "a child…"

_Ben squeezed her in their arms reassuringly._

"He said he could give me everything you couldn't… I almost did it. I was so close to taking his hand. So close to falling Ben. Then I looked in his eyes and all that I saw of you in him fell away and I couldn't do it." her bottom lip trembled as tears began to flow down her face, "I killed him… I cut him in half. I watched him fall…"

"_Shhhh," Ben soothed, "It wasn't real…"_

She nodded and let the feeling of his arms around her calm her before she asked hesitantly, "If we could find a way to bring you back… Would you do it?"

"_I would do anything for you Rey. If getting my body back will make one of your dreams come true then I won't stop until I find a way." _

He said it with a determination that took her breath away, "I want all of you back. I know it's selfish of me, I know it probably isn't possible, but that doesn't stop me from wanting it."

"_I know my love, I know…" he said softly. They said nothing more, letting a warm blanket of understanding cover them both as they drifted off to sleep._

_Ben found himself lying in Rey's bed on Ajan Kloss, he was naked and Rey was tucked against his chest, her head on his shoulder. She stirred, looking up at him with a smile. She wore nothing at all under the blankets that covered them both either and this realisation pulled a blush to both their faces. "Hi…" he said meekly, dipping his head to capture her lips in a soft chaste kiss before smiling and asking, "Is this dream my doing or yours?"_

Rey looked around, she had one arm and one leg draped over him, her head was on his shoulder and he had an arm hooked around her. It was lovely. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of his skin against hers for a moment before answering, "I think it's mine."

_He chuckled, "Then I should let you pick our dreams more often." He lifted a hand to brush a piece of hair from her face, "If I get my body back is this how we will wake up every morning?"_

"Mmmmm, I hope so." she said, a mischievous glint in her eye as she moved to climb on top of him, quickly capturing his lips in a deep kiss.

_Ben moaned into the kiss as she moved atop him, his tongue dashing against hers as he let his hands fall to grip her hips. When she pulled her lips from his and sat up he nearly passed out with pleasure at the sight before him, "Force Rey, you're perfect." His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her hips as he struggled to restrain the urge to take her right that instant._

_She sat up above him, straddling him, her core hovering just above his hardened length. All he had to do was buck his hips to press himself against her there but he resisted. He wanted her to make the move to that step. She was breathing heavily, looking down at him lustfully, her hands on his chest, her perfect breasts quivering with each breath. It was the most exquisite torture, forcing himself to wait while his eyes drank her in._

Rey ran her hands down his body, revelling in the fact that here she could do that. She could feel the heat rising up off of him, feel him quiver beneath her, his fingers digging into her hips. One small movement and she could have him inside her. The very thought pulled her nipples to peaks and caused her to shiver. It was then she felt his control break. She suddenly found herself pinned beneath him as he pulled her to his chest and rolled over on top of her in one fluid movement.

"_Please, no more teasing," he begged against her lips, "I need to feel you…" _

Rey wrapped her legs around his waist and nodded before grinding her hips against his, her wet core sliding over his arousal, not taking him in but a contact that left them both writhing nonetheless. He captured her lips in their most intense kiss yet as his hips bucked against hers, as they rubbed against one another. The feeling was divine, their bodies pressed together, hands roaming everywhere, tongues lashing against each other.

_She was so wet, so eager, her body slid against his in a way that left him seeing stars, he couldn't get enough. Their kisses became sloppy with lust as they humped each other. Rey made soft mewling moans that drove him wild. His hard shaft twitching between them as he struggled to keep from cumming. He wanted to last longer but this was almost too much. "Rey." he panted between messy kisses, "Rey."_

His arousal was rubbing her in exactly the right spot, sliding over her clit. She moved her hips faster against his, getting closer and closer to climax. "Ben," she cried, her nails digging into his back before she thrust her tongue into his mouth once more. He bucked his hips against her a few more times and she came undone beneath him, her body shuddering with an orgasm unlike any she'd ever had before. She nearly screamed his name as her body shook.

_The feeling of her orgasm was all it took for him to break, he followed right after her, spreading his warm seed upon her belly with a strangled groan, his body shivering with hers in ecstacy. Force, did it feel good._

Once the shaking stopped she pulled his lips to hers again for a soft kiss.

"_I'm sorry I couldn't last longer," Ben breathed against her lips. His arms shaking as he tried to hold himself up off of her._

"No," she whispered, "That was perfect…"

_He helped her clean up then and soon they found themselves in the same position they'd initially been in, resting comfortably. He turned his head to kiss the top of hers while the arm he had wrapped around her squeezed, "If we find a way to get my body back can we do that every morning?"_

She laughed lightly, placing a kiss upon his chest, "Oh we will do more." she promised.


	11. Chapter 17

They awoke early the next morning. Rey quickly washed up and changed into a fresh set of clothes, deciding on a simple tank and cropped pants, before packing a bag. She placed Luke's journal, some nutrition paste, and a few other odds and ends into her pack, pausing as her hands found Ben's shirt at the bottom. She let her fingers slide over the soft fabric.

_"You know I wore that same one the night we fought Snoke together." Ben said quietly, his hand joining hers._

Rey smiled slightly, pulling the shirt up and out of her pack to hold it up to the light. "Even in your darkest days you appreciated comfort? This is one of the softest fabrics I have ever felt."

_"Only the best for the Darkside," he said jokingly at first but quickly turning more serious, "when everything hurts you take comfort where you can."_

Rey shifted the shirt then, tugging it on over her head. It was huge on her, like wearing a giant sack, but the feeling on her skin was sublime. She rolled up the sleeves and then gathered up the extra fabric around the waist, pulling it into a knot she tied at the back. Once she had it comfortable and the bagginess controlled she smirked over at Ben, "What do you think?"

_The sight of her in his shirt left him without words. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and nodded, his cheeks coloring, "Looks good," adding as he stepped by her, "Everything looks good on you."_

It was Rey's turn to blush then. She ran her hands over the shirt and then picked up her pack, hoisting it onto her shoulder as she headed towards the main cargo hold. She had intended on speaking with Poe and Finn before leaving, but when she stepped into the hold she found them both sleeping soundly at the dejarik table. Finn had his head on Poe's shoulder, the blanket that he had over his shoulders now draped over the both of them. Poe snored quietly, his head resting on top of Finn's. They looked so peaceful. She couldn't bring herself to wake them. So instead she went to find BB-8, leaving a message for them that she left early and took a comm with her.

BB-8 followed her off the Falcon with a concerned beep.

"I'll be fine BB-8, I have Ben with me and if I need help I will comm you. I promise." She knelt down to adjust his antennae.

BB-8 trilled at her uncertainly but she just smiled and stood, "I'll be fine. Let them sleep. They need it."

With that she turned and left the Falcon behind, Ben right next to her.

When she reached the top of the stairs she hesitated only a moment before moving down them again, votives once more bursting to life all the way down. "Drama," she sighed, "Have force users always been so flashy?"

_Ben laughed at this, "Always," he answered stepping in front of her to lead the way, "I mean when you can levitate rocks and shoot electricity from your fingertips you come by it naturally I suppose."_

Rey ran a hand along the cold stone wall as they walked down the stairs, both to steady herself and to feel for the opening of a door, not wanting to be taken by surprise again. She watched Ben as they walked, the angle of his shoulders, his posture, the way he'd shoot smiling glances back at her every once in a while. Rey found herself once again struck by how different he was from Kylo Ren. It reminded her of Han. Like father, like son? Like grandfather, like granddaughter? That thought crept in insidiously and she quickly shunted it aside.

Ben must have felt her momentary discomfort as he looked back and asked, _"You okay?"_

"I'm fine," this had quickly become her default answer and it was mostly true so she left it at that.

This time it didn't take nearly as long for her to find a door. It once again opened up unexpectedly to their left, just a simple door into a darkened room beyond, as it had been before. She took a steadying breath, "Maybe you should get inside me, just in case this place tries to seperate us again?"

_Ben shrugged, "I think if it wants to seperate us it doesn't matter how I look." but he understood her discomfort and did as she suggested, flowing his consciousness back into her._

When she felt him nestle into that now familiar spot next to heart she exhaled and relaxed a fraction. Finding comfort in the sensation.

Together they stepped forward, strengthening each other, each trying to calm the others fears. This time the door did not close behind them and the chamber before them lit up; It was much bigger than they'd anticipated, a cavernous room lined with ancient statues of force users long dead. The room was bisected by a channel of eerie glowing water that started just a few steps ahead of them. On one side of the room the statues appeared serene, peaceful, on the other they were snarling, faces marked by rage.

The eerie channel lead straight down the middle towards a large pool at the end. Within the pool stood a statue of a tall robed figure with a long beard and a neutral expression upon his face; Next to him the statues of two smaller figures stood. The one on the lightside a woman, tall, elegant, and serene. The one on the darkside a man, tall, dark, and foreboding.

Rey chose the more peaceful side of the channel, approaching the large pool slowly, carefully; Her gaze drawn up to the faces of the statues around her. They were all different, different faces, different races, different heights, different clothes. The statues at the end though, the three of them looked like they could be related. A father and his children.

_"The Anchorites..." Ben breathed, "I thought they were a myth."_

Rey approached the edge of the glowing pool, looking up at the trio of statues that sat in the middle, "What are the Anchorites?" she asked him.

_"The living embodiment of the force. The Daughter represents the lightside, The Son represents the darkside, and The Father the balance between. It's an old story. A fairytale. Anakin Skywalker, my grandfather, insisted that he, Obi Wan, and Ahsoka Tano actually met them… Met them and killed them." His voice shook in her head, "The Jedi at the time dismissed it as a fevered dream. They were gods, no mortal could have defeated them…"_

"Well whatever happened, the people who built this place definitely believed in them." She dipped down onto one knee, holding her hand out over the water below, "There is something in there…"

_"Don't touch the water," Ben warned._

Just as his warning rang in her head a force pushed her from behind sending her splashing head first into the water. Rey struggled against a current that tried to pull her down, keeping her from resurfacing, in her panic she released all of her breath and the water around her rushed in to replace it, choking her, causing the world around her to go dark. Her last thoughts were of Ben and her regret at not getting to spend more time with him.

Rey awoke upon a cold stone floor, soaking wet and struggling for breath. She hacked and coughed and wheezed, trying to expel the water from her oxygen starved lungs. Ben's soul pulsed next to her own, a warmth enveloped her, and she suddenly felt air slide more easily into her lungs.

_"Force Rey, don't scare me like that," he said to her, his voice trembling with worry in her head._

She slowly pushed herself up from the floor, feeling better with each breath she took. Ben was healing her again. Sharing his strength with her. "Don't exhaust yourself…" she said quietly to him as she cast her gaze around.

_"I'm okay," he said, "feels like I ran up a few flights of stairs but I'm already starting to feel better."_

They were in a different room now, no water in sight, how they'd appeared here she had no idea. The room was circular with three doors in it, equally spaced apart.

"A dyad in the force, how curious," a voice from behind her said.

Rey spun around and found the tall bearded man from the statue standing before her. He was ghostly in appearance, like Luke and Leia had been when they'd visited her.

"The Father?" she asked hesitantly. The figure before her cocked his head to the side before starting to circle around her, peering at her curiously.

"You've lost a piece of yourselves it would seem," The figure said, "A sacrifice was made."

Rey's mouth hung open, at a loss for words. She turned to keep the ghost in front of her.

"Yes, I am The Father," he said, finally coming to a stop, his hands folded behind his back, "Why have you come here Rey Palpatine and Ben Solo?"

It was Ben that spoke then, _"The Jedi are gone, as are the Sith, we are just trying to find the way forward. So much knowledge has been lost. We must train the next generation of force users but neither of us knows how. How do we keep the darkside from rising again?"_

"So it is the light you seek now? Did Luke truly teach you nothing? He realized it in the end. The Jedi and Sith are gone because they were meant to disappear. The Jedi were just as wrong in their teachings as the Sith."

"No! That's not true!" Rey said firmly, "The lightside is good, the darkside is evil."

The Father laughed, "Your view of the force is far too simple child. The force is neither good nor evil, it is just the force."

Duly chastised Rey flinched, "The Jedi helped me bring balance to the galaxy." her voice was less sure this time.

"Did they?" the Father lofted a brow, "The same could be said then for the Sith when they cast down the Jedi at the height of their power."

_"You're saying Light rises and Dark to match it..." Ben felt understanding take hold, "If we rebuild the Jedi someone else will rebuild the Sith and the imbalance will just continue as it has for eons. Imbalance interspersed with only brief moments of balance and peace..."_

Ben's epiphany struck her and suddenly a lot of things began to make sense, "So this turmoil we all feel, this pull to both sides.. It's by design?"

The Father just smiled.

"Balance…" she said quietly, "The Jedi taught balance."

"They did, but they also taught it framed as the absence of emotion. Without emotion there can be no balance. You must love, you must feel, it is a delicate tightrope few have managed to navigate." The Father turned from them then, now facing towards the door on the right, "There you will find something you're looking for. You are unbalanced, too much light in you. If you wish to follow the path of balance you will need what lays there. But know that it is dark power."

He turned to the other doors, "This one will show you knowledge essential to training force users, it is neither tainted with the light or the darkside, it is knowledge nothing more… And the last door will lead you to a great power of the light side, that power will bring a great resurgence of life and happiness, but be warned, it will also resurrect the Sith, dooming your descendents to confrontation with them."

The Father backed away, "The choice is of course yours, choose wisely young one, the fate of the galaxy rests upon your shoulders."

And with that he disappeared leaving Rey and Ben alone.


	12. Chapter 18

_Ben projected himself before Rey, "We're choosing the second door…. Right?" his voice was uncertain, he could tell from Rey's gaze that she was considering the first door. "Rey, you do not want to mess with the darkside. Nothing good ever comes from it. Whatever the Father thinks we're after it isn't that."_

"Ben, you're the one that said this is all about balance. If we are going to maintain it this is the right path." Rey's voice was hard and laced with a strange certainty. She felt a pull from deep inside, the force wanted her to pick that door.

"_Rey, I feel it too… But we need to consider the galaxy. It needs healing right now. Whether that be from the lightside of the force or just our gentle guidance of a new generation. It is foolish to believe we can fix anything with the darkside. There is always a price."_

"But maybe that's the point." she said, turning a steady gaze towards him, "_There_ _is always a price_. With the darkside we just see the price faster, the light is tricking us into believing what we're doing is right and then hitting us with the repercussions years and years later. We are choosing between acknowledging our sins now versus ignoring them and making them someone else's problem. You heard him, he said the Sith will rise if I choose the last door."

"_Then we choose the middle door and take our chances with destiny." He pleaded with her, "Please Rey, do not make the same mistake I made."_

"One artifact of the darkside will not corrupt me Ben. I have you for balance, together we could do this." She searched his face with her eyes, then said quietly, "I will gladly pay whatever price I must to keep someone like my grandfather from ever rising again."

"_But we don't know that this choice will lead to that. The future is always changing, we could make this decision, fall to the darkside, and become the very Sith he warned about. Anything is possible Rey, it's too dangerous."_

Rey took a step towards the first door, closing her eyes to feel the force, examining it, feeling the light and the dark. Threads of darkness did spindle out that door but the force that pulled her towards it. It felt like neither. It just felt… inevitable… like no matter what choice she made what would be would be as the force willed it. Not her. She took another step towards the door.

_Ben could feel her examining the force. Turning it this way and that as she considered it like one would a used power converter. It felt like she had decided and he frowned, "Rey… Don't go that way. The middle door is the wisest choice. It's what we came here for…"_

She shook her head, "We came for answers, I can feel that they are there, through that first door. The force that is calling me. It doesn't feel like the darkside."

_Ben sighed and moved to block her way, more forceful now with his pleading, "The darkside can cloud your vision, make you believe what you're doing is right. It blinded the Jedi, it allowed Darth Sidious, your grandfather, to rise unnoticed when the Jedi were at the height of their power. They worked side by side with Palpatine and had no idea he was Sidious the whole time. Just because you can't feel it does not mean it isn't there."_

She was near tears with frustration as she took another step forward, "Ben what if the power through that door can restore you? Can bring you back?"

_His lips trembled as he too fought back tears, "What if it brings back Kylo Ren and not me? What will you do then?"_

"Kylo Ren is gone! Could you truly fall again knowing what you know now?!" she was almost yelling now, "If there is a chance, no matter how small that I can have you back, fully, I have to take it. Leia died to bring you back to the light! Life as a ghost in my head… Is that really all you're meant for?! Is it really all I get?! After everything?!"

She could feel her frustration and anger rising, all that she'd pushed down bubbling to the surface. Rey realised that she was close to losing control of it and paused, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. She could feel Ben helping her, soothing her through the force.

"_How will bringing my body back help the galaxy?" he asked quietly, "We need to consider the greater good…"_

"Ben," she said softly now, "I died for the galaxy once already. Isn't that enough? Don't I deserve a little happiness? Don't you?"

Rey wiped the tears from her face, "You said it once, doesn't it feel like we are meant for more? You and me. Why would the force bring us together only to have it end like this. Not being able to really touch each other. Fleeting dreams. It's not enough."

"_I know it isn't what we want… But can we really risk it? Rey, I'm scared."_

"I am too…" she admitted. "I'm terrified, but if the Father is right, we need to make different choices. We need to strive for balance. Teach balance. Use the light and dark when needed to maintain it. Isn't that what we've learned here? I can't let the cycle continue… Even Luke told me it is time for the Jedi order to end..."

_Ben cupped her face with ghostly hands, "This way forward has no map, no guide, we have the ancient jedi texts to guide us to the light but nothing for balance. How are we going to do it?"_

She smiled sadly, "Ben, we _are_ balance. You and I. When I am angry you are calm, when you are darkness I am light. Maybe this is why the force brought us together, maybe this is why we are a dyad in the force. To help the galaxy find balance. Together. But right now, we are unbalanced. Without your body we will never truly be whole. You know what I'm saying is true."

_He sighed heavily, turning to look back at the first door, "So you truly believe that what we find through there will help the galaxy?"_

Rey nodded and said with a bone deep certainty, "I do."

"_Then may the force be with us," he whispered as he stepped out of her way._

She took a deep cleansing breath, releasing the anger and frustration from before. Rey waited until she felt the turmoil fully settle, with Ben's help, before she continued forward.

The moment she passed the threshold into the first room the door behind them disappeared and they were left in yet another cavernous room. This room was lit by what looked like kyber crystals, crystals of all different shapes and colors. There was a path down the center that led to a round open area with a single pedestal in the middle. Upon the pedestal hovered what looked like a Sith wayfinder.

Rey glanced over at Ben, "Is that what I think it is?"

_He nodded, "I think so…"_

They approached the pedestal hesitantly, eyes scanning all around them, sending their senses out. When they were close enough, Rey leaned in to examine the artifact, "It does look like the one you used to find Exegol…"

"Ahh so the choice has been made." The Father's voice startled them both, he was now standing on the other side of the pedestal looking at them, a peaceful expression upon his face, "I am biased in such matters but I do believe you made the right choice."

"What is it?" Rey asked quietly, "Is it a wayfinder?"

The Father considered the object before them, "Of sorts." He waved a hand over the surface of the object and it began to glow a pulsing green from within. Suddenly light burst forth, causing Rey to shield her eyes. When the light dimmed she looked back to find the pyramid projecting a star map up into the room.

"This will show you the way to a place of great power. The Sith once hoped to control this power but they were too unbalanced to ever actually gain entry. The Vergence Scatter is not meant for the unbalanced, the selfish, or the righteous. The Jedi also once sought control of it but when they realised how dangerous it could be they erased all knowledge pertaining to it in hopes that it would be forgotten." the Father stepped back before he continued, "The piece you are missing is there. Waiting for you. But you must only take what you go for, if you take anything else it could be disastrous for all life in the galaxy. Heed this warning well, for you will be tempted."

"_Will this help bring balance, will this bring peace?" Ben stepped forward to ask._

"I believe it will, but as you said, the future is ever changing. Stay on the path and you will bring balance, deviate and you will once more be doomed to repeat the mistakes of your forebears." the Father moved to stand before Rey, lifting a hand to place it upon her shoulder, "You carry a great burden child, I pray that you find the peace you seek and succeed where I failed. Bring balance to the force, to the galaxy, find your own way." and with that he disappeared.

"_No pressure or anything." Ben joked nervously._

Releasing the breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding she took that final step forward, gingerly removing the Sith pyramid from the pedestal. The moment she did the map disappeared and so did the room, they suddenly found themselves standing above ground in the middle of the plain. The temple entrance was now gone, it was just how they'd originally found it. Ben cursed and it pulled her attention over to him.

"_Again with the kriffing dramatics." He gave himself a shake, the transition had left him tingling uncomfortably all over._

Rey tucked the artifact into her pack, "If we ever build a temple it will have elevators and light switches?" she joked.

That pulled a smile from both of them. Now they just had to get back to the Falcon and decipher the map. They began tromping back in the direction of the ship when they heard it. The distinct scream of Tie Fighters...


	13. Chapter 19

Rey immediately took out her comm as she and Ben dashed towards where they'd left the Falcon, "Finn? Poe? Can you hear me?"

The response was immediate, "REY! Where have you been?!" it was Finn.

"Finn, I hear Ties, what's going on?" As they approached the tree line Rey quickly noticed the Falcon was no longer where she'd last seen it, "Where are you?"

"Little busy." Poe cut in, "Less talk more shooting Finn."

Rey stopped to search the skies, in the distance she could see a faint glint, followed by two smaller objects, "Poe, I see you!"

"That's nice." He answered, the sound of blaster fire hitting the hull of the Falcon ringing through the comm.

"Poe, I have an idea, bring them towards me, towards where we first landed." Rey glanced at Ben who nodded, he had an idea of what she planned to do.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Poe sounded less than enthused at the idea, "You'll be fried for sure!"

"Just trust me Poe, bring them towards me." Rey sounded more certain her plan would work than she felt.

"Do it Poe, more of them will be here any second." she heard Finn say.

"You're all crazy!" Poe said, but Rey could see that he turned towards her, the Ties in hot pursuit.

Rey motioned for Ben to rejoin her and then took a wide stance. She lifted her hands and closed her eyes, 'You've flown a Tie, right?' She thought once he was settled in.

"_More times than I can count." he said, his intention and power joining hers._

'Lets pull the steering down, crash them into the ground, easier than pulling the whole Tie down.' Rey thought, pushing her feelings towards the two small craft that now barrelled down upon the Falcon and her.

"_Force I love you, that's a trick I'd never thought of." Ben shared images of the interior of a Tie so that Rey could imagine taking hold of the steering and pulling them down._

The Falcon roared closer as Rey brought all of her concentration to bear on her task. It was a simple thing to move two small objects, the problem came in the fact that they were moving at such a high velocity and in an unpredictable way. With Ben's help though she managed without too much difficulty.

Just as the Falcon passed overhead she and Ben yanked, pulling both Ties into death spirals. They both hit the ground and exploded in huge balls of flame. Rey found herself tossed back by the resulting shock wave, rolling over but landing on her feet.

Poe brought the ship around and when they got close enough Finn lowered the gangway gesturing for Rey to jump on as they hovered nearby. Rey took a running jump, Finn catching her by the arm and hauling her on. He shouted back, "Got her!" and even before the gangway was closed Poe was accelerating up into the atmosphere, already spinning up the hyperdrive.

"Where have you been?" Finn asked again as they made their way to the cockpit.

"The Temple, I told BB-8 to tell you." Rey said as she took her seat.

"Rey the entrance to the temple disappeared, you've been gone two days! If it wasn't for the fact that I could still feel you in the force we would have thought you were dead." Finn was angry, she could feel that, but mostly he was just relieved.

"I'm sorry Finn, I had to go back, and I think we found what we were looking for." Rey gave the pack next to her a pat.

"Lets hope they didn't get a chance to put a lightspeed trace on us." Poe interrupted as he pulled the lever and jumped them to hyperspace.

Once they were safely in hyperspace Poe leaned back in his seat and turned an angry look at Rey, "The Ties found us when we decided to power up and use the sensors to try and find you."

"There was no way for me to know that the entrance would disappear." Rey protested.

"You could've woken us up before you left." Finn said tiredly.

"I know, and I'm sorry, you're right, I won't do it again."

Finn seemed to accept this but Poe just snorted, "Sure you won't. Rey you are one of the most impulsive people I have ever met. If you feel something needs to be done you'll do it and none of us will be able to stop you."

She winced. "Well I will tell you before I do it though, if I have the chance? Deal?"

Poe and Finn laughed at that and Poe just shook his head, "Fine, deal."

Finn nudged Rey's bag with a foot, "So? What did you find?"

Ben projected back out of her into his usual seat as Rey bent over to pick up her pack, gingerly pulling out the Sith artifact.

Finn's eyes went wide, "What is it?"

"A Sith Wayfinder." Rey said quietly.

"Like the one you used to find Exegol?" Poe asked, leaning forward to look at it.

"Yes, like that." she said turning it this way and that as she examined it closer.

"I thought that temple was supposed to be a Jedi Holocron library or something." Finn said, a confused look upon his face.

"_Well this is a type of holocron. Instead of the recordings of a long dead force user it contains a map." Ben answered._

"There were other holocrons but the Temple guardian would only let us choose one. Of the holocrons he offered, this was the best choice." Rey once again spoke confidently, she was sure this had been the right choice, even if Ben was not.

"But it's Sith…"Finn said dubiously, "We aren't Sith."

"I wasn't a Sith when I used the wayfinder to get to Exegol…" Rey pointed out.

"True," Finn conceded.

"If I can hook this up with the nav computer we should be able to get the exact coordinates we need to find what we're looking for." Rey was already up, moving over to where the navigation's console was, "It will take me a little to rig it up, but with Ben's help it shouldn't take me too long."

Poe nodded, "Well we managed to repair the thermal coils so it is just one jump to Rakata but we will need to refuel before we go anywhere else."

"You sure Zorii won't just blast us as soon as we arrive?" Rey asked.

"Poe had a long chat with her over secure comms while you were gone and the Finalizer was out of range." Finn said with a smirk.

"Did he apologize?" Rey said feigning shock at the thought.

"Oh shut up," Poe said with a wave, "You just worry about getting your new toy working."

Rey and Finn shared a look and a smile but neither said another word about it.

_Ben was sitting on the floor next to Rey as she worked. She was currently cutting cables to attach to the wayfinder. He watched as she nimbly and efficiently stripped the wires and spliced them together, admiring her skill. She caught him looking at her and blushed._

"What is it?" she asked.

"_Nothing, I just like watching you. I'll stop though if I'm making you uncomfortable."_

"No, it's fine," she said as she reached into the panel to fish out the last wire, "I'm just not used to having an audience when I work like this."

"_You scavenged alone of Jaaku?"_

"Always, to partner up meant splitting the rations and possibly being murdered in the process. Besides, none of the other scavengers could keep up with me." She said the last bit with a smirk.

"_I'm sorry you had to go through that. Alone, waiting for your parents…"_

"I'm not… Not anymore. It was hard but if things hadn't happened like that I'd probably be dead, or worse a Palpatine meat puppet." she shook her head as she finished attaching the last wire to the wayfinder, "My parents died so that I could have a chance at living, even just as a slave on Jaaku… I won't dishonor the gift they gave me now by wishing it were different."

"_That's a good way to look at it."_

"I think so." She set the wayfinder down and sat back, "There, how does it look?"

_Ben nodded, "Looks good, but we can't test it until we drop out of hyperspace."_

Rey stood, dusting off her pants before heading back to the cockpit to check on Finn and Poe, "All done," she declared.

Poe nodded and gestured to her seat, "Perfect timing, we're here."


	14. Chapter 20

Rey wouldn't have said Zorii was happy to see them but she wasn't shooting at them so that was an improvement. They'd settled in for the night, having arrived right at sunset, all of them exhausted. Rey crawled into the same bed she'd slept in before, Ben right beside her, and settled in for a good night's sleep.

This time Rey found herself upon the Falcon, in the guest quarters on the bunk that was set into the wall. Ben was behind her, an arm draped over her waist. Once again she found neither of them were wearing clothes. This was becoming a habit.

_Ben tugged her closer, pulling her body right back against his as he said into her hair, "This one is all me."_

"So you imagined me naked on the Falcon?" She asked teasingly.

"_Of course I did," he said moving to gently nip and kiss her shoulder before quirking a mischievous smile at her, "Would you like me to show you what else I imagined?" _

"Please," she breathed.

_Ben captured her lips in an intense kiss, wrapping her in his arms as she turned around to return it. Soon he was on top of her, most of his weight on his arms as he started to kiss a searing path down her neck and over her collarbone. Her hands found their way into his hair as he dipped to tease one of her nipples with his lips, dragging his teeth gently over the peak as he did. Her hands tightened in his hair and she pressed up against him eagerly, while he licked and suckled at her breast. After a few minutes of lavishing attention on her chest he paused to look up at her, his eyes dark with lust, "More?" he asked._

"Please Ben," she whimpered, "Show me what you want…"

_Oh he would… He moved down further, hooking his arms behind her bent knees as he kissed a path right to her core. "This is what I want…" he whispered before taking her with his mouth._

Rey gasped and she bucked up against his lips, her fingers tightening in his hair again. It was the most exquisite feeling, and just when she thought it couldn't get better, he swirled his tongue around her clit and she saw stars; thighs tightening around his head gently as she moaned loudly.

_She tasted so damn good, he wanted more. He ran his tongue over her ravenously, sucking and nipping at her most delicate spot. The wetter she got the more he wanted to taste so he dipped his head down further, sticking his tongue inside her as deep as he could, startling a loud cry from her. These reactions were driving him wild, he was so hard it hurt, but he wanted to taste her orgasm. He moved his mouth back up to make room for his fingers, sliding two in easily while his mouth continued its assault._

She panted and keened as her body gave in to the pleasure, his mouth was like magic and she couldn't get enough. He hooked his fingers inside of her and that was what sent her over the edge, ecstasy crashing over her violently.

_Ben could feel her muscles twitching and contracting around his fingers as she came. It was sublime to know he was the one that did that to her… But he wasn't done yet. His own arousal pulsed and needed attention. He crawled back on top of her, pressing himself gently down upon her belly as he kissed her softly._

Even after her body succumbed she still wanted more. She welcomed the kisses, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He was so hard, she could feel his barely controlled desire to bury himself deep inside of her. Rey shifted her hips invitingly, she wanted that too. "Please, I want you inside me," she begged.

_His whole body reacted to her words, he trembled above her, eyes serious, "Are you sure?"_

"Yes. Please..." she pleaded.

_Their lips crashed together once more and he kissed her until they were both breathless, one hand moving to the back of her knee, pushing it forward, opening her more to him. He looked down into her eyes as he teased her entrance with the tip of his arousal, watching her reaction as he ever so slowly pressed into her. She was so wet that it was easy and Force did it feel amazing. He buried himself into her right to the hilt, shuddering with pleasure at the sensation._

She arched her back as he pressed in. It felt like his fingers but fuller, better. He was so big that he seemed to fill her to the brim. It didn't hurt, it felt perfect. She marveled up at him, her breath coming out in soft pants, "I love you," she whispered.

_Ben lowered his forehead to hers and took in a shaky breath, "I love you too Rey…"_

_She began to move her hips against his and he groaned, joining her, starting a slow grinding motion, graduating into gentle thrusts before long. Still holding her leg behind the knee, he pushed it up further, next to her head, gripping it tightly as he fought to make this last. With each thrust he could feel the build up of her climax right next to his. He had imagined this so many times but nothing he ever imagined could compare to this. She surrounded him in every way that mattered and for a moment all that existed was the two of them._

She was so close, that familiar pleasure pooling inside. With each stroke into her she got closer and closer until, finally, her body gave in and she came again with Ben's name upon her lips.

_Her muscles began to quiver against him and he felt her euphoria through the force before her body erupted into pleasure beneath him. He burst straight after her, filling her with his seed, shaking and moaning along with her. Her body spasmed and tugged at his length, pulling a few aftershocks out of him before he was fully spent. He was so relaxed he nearly collapsed on top of her, managing to catch himself on a shaking arm before he crushed her. They were both breathing heavily but Ben still sought out her lips for a soft kiss before slowly rolling off of her onto his back._

When he rolled onto his back she promptly curled up against his side, draping an arm and leg over him, pressing kisses to his collarbone before laying her head on his shoulder.

_He turned his head to kiss the top of hers as she cuddled up against him, tugging her even closer with the arm he had wrapped around her. _

"You really imagined all of that?" she asked with a relaxed smile in her voice.

"_Oh yes, many, many times." he shivered at the memories, "I had impure thoughts about you from the day we met."_

"Pervert." she teased.

"_I wear that badge proudly where you're concerned." he gently pinched her side. _

Cuddling began to devolve into tickling until, suddenly, they were both pulled out of the dream.

Reality hit them hard and fast as they were awoken by the sound of explosions and Tie fighters. Rey was out of bed and out of her room in a flash, barrelling directly into Finn.

"What's going on?" she asked him desperately. He didn't answer, just took her hand and dragged her behind him as he sprinted towards the pyramid and the Falcon. Tie fighters screamed this way and that above them, in a deadly dance with some of Zorii's pilots. Ahead and to the left of them she saw a trooper transport come down for a landing.

"Where's Poe?" she called through the din, searching for Poe with her feelings. He was ahead of them, that was all she could discern.

Rey and Finn managed to dash into the pyramid before the troopers broke out of the surrounding forest. She let Finn pull her forward while she directed her concentration back towards the entrance of the pyramid. Ben helped her find what she was looking for, a weak spot, and they both pulled causing the entrance to collapse behind them, hopefully buying a little time.

Finn dragged her up onto the Falcon, only releasing her hand to fling her towards the cockpit while he turned to man the turret.

Poe was already in his seat, "Beautiful morning." he said sarcastically, as he pulled the Falcon up into the sky.

Rey turned on the scanners and froze, "Poe, we were followed," she said tremulously, while above them in space the Finalizer hung ominously.


	15. Chapter 21

They entered the fray only to soon realise they were hopelessly outnumbered. The First Order was slaughtering Zorii's people and they were helpless to stop it. Rey looked desperately to Poe for ideas, "What are we going to do?"

Poe shook his head, "I sent a distress call to the Resistance but the closest fleet is hours away."

"Do you think they'll follow us? Lead them away if we jump to lightspeed?" Rey asked, cringing at the sound of another of Zorii's ships being disintegrated near them.

"They waited to follow us the first time, doesn't mean the won't again." Poe answered, trying to pull them around for an attack run when the Falcon came to a stuttering halt.

"No no no no!" Poe and Finn shouted in unison as the controls stopped responding.

"_Tractor beam?" Ben asked as Finn exploded into the cockpit._

"Tractor beam." Finn confirmed.

Sure enough a pair of light cruisers had managed to get close enough to snag them. They were held fast.

And then, as suddenly as the fighting had begun, it stopped, all of the First Order ships suddenly retreating back towards the Finalizer. The sound of blaster fire on the ground ceasing and Rey could see the drop ships rising back into the sky to follow the rest.

"That's been quite enough wanton slaughter for one day, don't you think?" a female voice crackled out from their comm, "I actually didn't come here to kill you all but I couldn't resist destroying a resistance base, even if you all helped me with a little diplomatic problem by destroying General Baze's battle cruiser for me. Thanks for that."

"Why isn't she just blasting us?" Poe wondered aloud.

"She must need us alive." Rey answered.

"She followed us? Do you think she was looking for the same thing we were?" Finn asked.

"I guess we're about to find out…" Poe said as they were slowly dragged towards the Finalizer.

The voice continued, "I have taken your friend Zorii Bliss captive, if you want her to keep breathing I suggest you cooperate. See you soon."

"_That voice, it's Parnadee…" Ben said thoughtfully, "She is looking for Sith artifacts. We need to hide that wayfinder."_

"How do you know that?" Finn demanded, turning to Ben.

"_Because she knows how powerful they can be. I tasked her with sending teams to track them down for me. She has seen what they are capable of. She has been to Exegol. I think she is looking for an advantage over the other Generals. Maybe she wants to be the next Supreme Leader?"_

Finn shook his head, "She isn't force sensitive, how can she hope to be Supreme Leader and use Sith artifacts if she can't use the force?"

"_Not all of the artifacts we found needed use of the force to activate. But if she does need the force she has a prison full of desperate children she can make do what she wants..." Ben looked to Rey, "We cannot let her find the Vergence Scatter. We need to hide that wayfinder."_

Rey nodded and scrambled to detach the wayfinder from the nav computer while Finn caught Poe up on their conversation, "Where can I hide this?" she said finally, holding it up.

Poe smirked, "I know the perfect place… But what about the tracker? We need a plan."

"_I have an idea for that," Ben said._

The Falcon was settled roughly into the docking bay, they'd hidden the wayfinder as well as the droids, hoping the latter might help with their escape. They'd cobbled together a haphazard plan that, with any luck, might just work. Ben had rejoined Rey, they couldn't sense any force users aboard the Finalizer but that did not mean they were not there, it was just safer for him to stay hidden.

The hangar bay quickly filled with stormtroopers, all with guns pointed directly at the bottom of the gangway. It had been decided that Rey would lead the way so that if they opened fire she would have a chance to deflect the bolts.

She nervously descended, eyes and senses cast out over the crowd of troopers. When no blasts came she let out a breath, stopping at the bottom of the gangway with Finn and Poe behind her. Ben busied himself with monitoring for surprises while Rey now focused on the woman wearing a black General's uniform that was slowly approaching them.

"Well, well, well. The leaders of the Resistance, had I known I was to have such prestigious guests I would have arranged for more stormtroopers."

Rey's eyes narrowed, hand on the saber at her hip.

"Ahhh, Rey Palpatine… Welcome." Parnadee smiled at the shock on Rey's face when she said her last name, "Of course the Dark Lord of the Sith told us all about his granddaughter."

"Then you should also know that I killed Snoke, and him, and if you hurt any more of my friends you'll be next." She could feel her anger rising, Ben tried to soothe her, calm her, without too much success.

Parnadee laughed lightly, menacingly, "Threats? I thought you were a Jedi. Jedi don't murder innocent people." she gestured to the troopers around her, "Your friend there, FN-2187, was once one of them."

It was Rey's turn to look menacing, "Oh I don't have to kill them to kill you…" She felt Finn's hand on her shoulder then, he gave it a squeeze and whispered, "Zorii…"

Rey took a deep cleansing breath, releasing some of her anger,"Where's Zorii?" she demanded finally.

"She is safe, for now. This need not descend into violence. If you give me what I want we can part ways peacefully, me with my prize, you with yours." Parnadee gestured behind her and the troopers parted, "Come, let us discuss it somewhere more comfortable."

"_Don't follow her." Ben said, reminding her that their plan counted on them staying in the hangar bay._

"That's not necessary, I am comfortable right where I am. Bring Zorii here and we can talk." Rey spoke firmly, confidently.

"You think to tell me how these negotiations will go?" Parnadee said with a shake of her head, "You are captive on my ship with hundreds of blasters aimed at your head."

Rey lifted her hand and focused, with Ben's help she tugged and pulled all of the blasters in the room towards her, sending them clattering to the ground, leaving everyone looking bewildered except for her, "You were saying?"

Pure, impotent, rage crossed Parnadee's face; Rey could see her hands were balled into fists at her side.

"Bring Zorii here and _I _am willing to consider _your_ offer." Rey said, pushing the blasters further away, piling them all up against the back of the hangar behind her.

The General spat a few words at a nearby stormtrooper who signalled to someone else. A few moments later a beaten and battered Zorii was led out between two stormtroopers, barely able to walk.

"There." The troopers pulled up short behind Parnadee, "Now. Tell me where to find the temple and I will turn her over."

_It was subtle, barely there, but Ben caught the thin tendrils of it and followed them to their source. There, in a room not far away, sat a group of children with blue skin and blood red eyes. Force users. They were shackled to chairs, sitting before consoles. They were also sedated, not entirely conscious. This is probably why hadn't sensed them. It was horrific…_ _He'd heard rumors of how the Chiss managed to navigate the unknown regions but to see it himself..._

Rey felt Ben's alarm but it was indistinct, it did throw her off a little. Parnadee must have seen a change on her face, "Please do not tell me you are having second thoughts…"

Poe stepped forward, "Zorii, you okay?"

Zorii slowly raised her bruised face to look at Poe, giving a little nod.

While they'd been talking BB-8 had snuck off the ship from a secret exit, heading over to a hatch and hacking into the hangar bay controls.

"Where is the temple?" Parnadee demanded.

"Right where I crashed your scout ships." Rey answered truthfully but also with the knowledge that if they were to go there they'd see nothing.

Parnadee shook her head, anger plain, "You risk your friend's life with obvious lies!"

"The temple will not show itself to you unless you are worthy, guess you aren't worthy." Rey said the last with a smirk in her voice.

The General snapped, screaming, "Kill them!"

Rey pulled on Zorii, tugging her free of the stormtroopers and into Poe's arms, at the same time she pushed, sending all the the troopers and Parnadee flying backwards. The three of them ran back onto the ship, closing the gangway behind them. More stormtroopers arrived and she could hear the sound of blaster bolts against the hull.

3P0 and R2 were in the cockpit, R2 plugged into the nav computer. "BB-8 should have the doors open any moment mistress Rey," 3P0 said. Poe settled Zorii in the seat behind him before spinning up the engines.

Moments later the hangar bay doors began to open and the stormtroopers scrambled to retreat so that they wouldn't be sucked out into the vacuum of space. Poe lifted off, turning the ship around towards the exit just as BB-8 rolled into the cockpit.

"Did you do it BB-8? Did Kylo Ren's codes work? Did you turn off their tracker?" Rey asked hopefully.

BB-8 trilled happily in the affirmative and Poe cheered, "Good job buddy!"

The forcefield keeping atmosphere in the docking bay disappeared and the blasters she'd pulled on earlier were all released into space, Poe hit the thrusters and they shot out past them. Finn, already in the turret, let off a few shots back towards the blasters, turning them into makeshift bombs. They exploded in succession behind them, rocking the Finalizer sideways with the force of it.

"Punch it!" Finn yelled over the comm and Poe did just that, firing them into hyperspace with the pull of a lever.


	16. Chapter 22

As soon as they jumped to hyperspace Rey was out of her seat, going to check on Zorii. The woman was barely conscious, breathing laboured, probably broken ribs, maybe internal bleeding.

_Ben stood behind her now, a concerned look on his face, "Do you think you can heal her?"_

Rey placed a hand on Zorii's arm and closed her eyes, feeling for the injuries, there were almost too many to count. She opened her eyes and looked up to Ben and a very worried looking Poe, "I haven't force healed anyone since Ben brought me back on Exegol. I can try but I'm not as strong as I was…"

Poe nodded, "Just.. Do whatever you can." He knelt beside Zorii, placing a hand on her face, "Hey, hey, it's going to be okay," he soothed.

Zorii's eyes opened and settled, unfocused, on Poe.

"Okay," Rey took a deep breath, closing her eyes again to concentrate. She let the force flow through her and into Zorii, helping it weave damaged tissue back together, she concentrated on the most grievous injuries first. She stopped some internal bleeding and healed Zorii's lungs but when she went to knit the ribs back together Rey couldn't make the force do as she directed. She hit a wall. Ben offered her his strength but it still wasn't enough. With a frustrated sound Rey sat back, shaking her head, suddenly very dizzy and exhausted, "I'm sorry…" she slurred, "That's all I can do…"

Zorii took in a deep breath and the color seemed to return to her cheeks. She blinked a few times and then grimaced, gingerly holding her side, "Wh… How…?"

Rey could feel darkness creeping in at the edge of her vision, she was going to pass out. "I need to lay down." she said, trying to get up. A blackness descended upon her and distantly she heard a thud, then nothing.

"Do you think she is going to be okay?" It was Finn's voice.

"_Well I am still here so I'm going with Yes." Ben said, slightly annoyed._

"She's been out for hours. I've never seen this happen to her before." Finn sounded closer this time, "When she healed that snake she was fine after."

"_Finn, she died killing Palpatine. I gave her my living force to bring her back. Who knows what that did. She told you she hasn't been as strong in the force since Exegol." He sighed, "The loss of my physical form has also left a wound in the force inside both of us."_

"So, you're saying that she won't ever get back to where she was?" She felt Finn's hand upon her forehead then.

"_I don't know, but the Father told us that we would find some kind of answer at the end of that map he gave us." _

Force did her head hurt. Slowly she managed to open her eyes, looking up at Finn and Ben, "Hey… Talking about someone when they're in the room is rude," she said hoarsely.

Both of their faces went from worried to jubilant in an instant, "Rey!" they both said, one with happiness, one with love.

She groaned and tried to sit up but was gently pushed back down onto the bunk by Finn, "Whoa, slow down, you hit your head pretty hard after you passed out."

"Where's Zorii?" she asked blearily, looking around the crew quarters.

"She's fine, Poe is with her, she wouldn't lay down, said she was more comfortable sitting up. I wrapped her ribs and she has some bruises but otherwise I think you healed the bad injuries." Finn said, "I think you saved her life."

"We all did," she said with a soft smile before looking at Ben, "It was like, like there was a wall, a line the force wouldn't cross for me…"

"_I know, I felt it, I couldn't push past it either."_

"Could you teach me to force heal?" Finn asked, a curious look upon his face.

Rey considered this, "Maybe, Luke writes that it's a rare skill, not all force users can do it. We can try though, when I'm feeling better."

Finn nodded, "Until then I'll just carry Bacta spray."

Rey laughed lightly, wincing at the pain in her head it elicited, "I feel like Bacta spray is probably more useful than me right now." Ben sat quietly, just watching her, a concerned look on his face, she tried to wipe it away with a smile but he just leaned forward and smoothed a ghostly hand over the blankets on top of her.

"Anyways," Finn said, heading for the door, "We should be getting close to our last stop. Poe says it looks like those codes did the trick and no one is following us, but just in case we're going to Endor instead of Ajan Kloss."

"Alright," Rey said, watching Finn leave.

"_You scared me. Do you know how awful it felt to watch you fall and to not be able to catch you?" His expression said it all. It was agony for him._

"I had to do something Ben, you know I did." She tried to touch the hand he had resting on her stomach but her hand just passed through like it always did.

_He sighed heavily, "I know. I know. You've never been one to watch someone suffer and do nothing."_

She decided to change the subject,"When we were on the Finalizer you saw something, I felt it. It upset you. What was it?"

"_Do you know anything about the Chiss?" he asked as he crawled onto the bed to lay next to her._

"Blue, glowing red eyes, not very nice?"

"_That's them. They allied with the Empire after the fall of the New Republic. They're from the Unknown regions and when the empire fell they harbored the First Order there. Since we didn't have reliable maps of the area we were limited by how far into this region we could explore. We didn't know how they did it but the Chiss were able to navigate without nav computers, without maps, from one point to another. There were rumours they used force sensitives to plot a course."_

Rey turned over to face Ben in the bed, a confused look upon her face, "They use the force to navigate?"

"_Those were the rumours, yes. When we were on the Finalizer… I saw them. Children. Chiss Children. Force sensitive. Chained to their stations and sedated. That's how Parnadee found the same planet we did, that's how she is moving in the Unknown regions. That also means she has made a deal with the Chiss Ascendency."_

She frowned, "So she is gathering allies and searching for weapons."

"_Exactly, she is getting more dangerous by the minute; this truce between the Generals is going to turn into all out war soon. We're talking galactic war, no one will be safe. No one will be untouched. The window of opportunity to stop it is closing fast. I'm afraid we are out here chasing ghosts when we should be taking the First Order down while they're still weakened."_

Rey closed her eyes while she considered what he said, should they abandon their quest? Return to the Resistance and somehow stop the First Order once and for all? Maybe. But maybe not. Deep down she knew that something in the force wanted her to see this mission to its end. To see what lies at the other end of that map…

"I'm no use to them like this Ben. I need to see this through and hope that when we come out the other side we still have time to stop what you're predicting."

_He nodded thoughtfully, "I agree. Just can't help but think strategically. I put myself in Parnadee's place and if I was her…. When I was her… That is what I would have done. Somehow, we have to stop it. We have to. This is my mistake and I need to fix it."_

She placed a hand on his ghostly cheek, "We will fix this. We will find a way. I know it."

_He smiled then, "What would I do without you?"_

"No, no, no, the right question is what will you do with me?"

"_Oh I can think of a few things…"_


	17. Chapter 23

A few hours later they all sat in a command room at the Resistance base set up on Endor. Rey had just finished catching Finn and Poe up on Ben's observations regarding General Parnadee.

"So she's gathering allies and searching for weapons, we assumed as much for all of the Generals, just not quite so quickly." Poe sighed, running a gloved hand over his face, "I was hoping we would have more time."

"So we still haven't found a cypher?" Finn asked.

"General Calrissian says Maz knows where one is but it's not going to be easy to get. He said she is sending her best people." Poe shook his head, "we should be the ones on that mission."

"Poe, you're a General now, a leader, you can't go on every mission that comes up." Rey was still tired, her head still throbbed and she had dark circles under her eyes, "Maz knows what she's doing, she will send the right people."

"I know, but if they succeed we need to be ready. We will have to strike as soon as we get that cypher." Poe was pacing now.

"Maybe it's time for us to head back to headquarters? Finn said quietly.

Poe stopped in front of Rey, "I know how important this mission is to you but I think Finn is right. If we are off chasing some Sith map when the critical time comes and everything goes to crap I'll never forgive myself."

Rey nodded, "I understand, but you know I have to see this through." She lifted a hand to stall Finn's protest, "I need to follow this map. Healing Zorii has shown me that my force wounds are worse than I first thought. I'm no use to you like this."

"Rey you know that's not true, you knocked a whole legion of stormtroopers into next week." Finn shook his head, "you're getting stronger, you just need time."

"Finn a force push or pull here and there sure, I'm no good to you when I go too far and pass out though. I need to do this." She caught Finn's gaze and held it, "please let me finish this."

A stubborn look crossed his face, "You can't go alone Rey."

_"She won't be alone," Ben interjected._

"You don't count Ren." Finn said, crossing his arms.

_Ben bristled at this but kept quiet._

"I just need R2 and a ship of my own and yes Ben counts. He is a part of me, it is time you all got used to that." She mirrored Finn's posture, "I'm going no matter what you say. I'd rather have your blessing but I will go without it."

Rey and Finn stood staring each other down for a few tense moments before Finn got up and moved over to her, pulling her into a tight hug, "you know I worry. That's all."

She smiled and hugged him back, "I know."

Finn reached over and grabbed Poe by the front of his shirt, pulling him into a group hug. "Okay, we're hugging," Poe said, giving both Rey and Finn a pat on the back before stepping away.

"Alright, I'm going to see if I can find Rey a ship, Finn I need you to resupply the Falcon, we're heading back to Ajan Kloss once Zorii's bacta treatment is done." With that Poe backed out of the command room.

"Just be careful," Finn said, pulling back to squeeze Rey by the arms, "We need you."

Rey smiled again and nodded, "I will. Will you do something for me?"

"Of course, yeah," Finn replied.

"On the Falcon, in the drawer under the bunk, are the Jedi texts and Luke's journal. Read them. If you can't get 3P0 to translate them. Practice your breathing. Use your feelings. Let the force guide you," she laughed lightly, "I'm not very good at this."

"No, you're going to be great Rey. Find what you're looking for and come back to us so we can finish this." He scooped her up in another one of his crushing hugs.

_Ben did his best to hide the way watching Finn hug Rey made him feel. Jealous yes but it ran deeper and he found himself feeling ashamed of the feelings brewing inside of him. He pushed it down and waited, turning around so he didn't have to watch._

Rey felt a brief brush of Ben's emotions and extracted herself from Finn's hug to look over at him, "Ben?"

_He turned around, keeping his face neutral, "We should get the artifact and get ready to leave."_

Rey nodded, turning back to Finn, "Take care of Poe?"

"Always!" Finn said, turning to leave the same way Poe had.

"You okay?" she moved to stand right in front of Ben, looking up at him.

"_It's hard. Watching others touch you…" he raised a ghostly hand to her face, passing through, "I know I shouldn't be jealous, I can't seem to help it."_

She moved to put her hand over his at his side, letting him take it and move it up to her face, "At least we have this. Each other. When you were gone, it was awful. Not knowing if I'd ever see you again. I cried myself to sleep every night. It felt so unfair, to have you only for a moment before you were stolen away. But now, here you are, I can't touch you but I can see you, talk to you, and we have our dreams…"

_He leaned down to put his forehead on hers, "It's not enough," he breathed._

She closed her eyes, holding back tears, "I know."

"_I love you."_

"I love you too Ben."

Poe managed to find an old Republic era military scout ship for them. It was well armoured and had a discreet weapons system. It had room for three people, so more than enough room for Rey and her supplies. She gave the ship a once over, checking the lines and engines. Overall it would do just fine.

"Where'd you get it?" she asked Poe, who stood off to the side with his hands on his hips.

"Called in a few favors. Just try to bring it back in one piece?"

Rey nodded, "I will."

Finn arrived, R2 in tow, "How long do you think you'll be gone?" he asked.

"Hard to say, the wayfinder gives coordinates as you go so I don't know for sure." she moved over to place a hand on R2, "Ready friend?"

R2 beeped happily in the affirmative before heading up the gangway.

"Hiding the wayfinder in R2 was a good idea," she said to Poe, "People always underestimate droids."

"When I tried to get it out he'd already integrated it so I'm glad you liked the idea." Poe shook his head, "that's a strange droid, didn't know they could do that."

"Well I trust R2 with my nav computer more than my haphazard wiring." Rey said, turning to Finn and Poe, "So, I guess this is it."

"Just till you get back." Finn said firmly.

"In one piece," Poe added.

Rey smiled, "Till I get back in one piece."

They all stood awkwardly for a minute before Ben cleared his throat behind her.

"_Sometime this century?" he said jokingly._

Finn rolled his eyes and Rey laughed, Poe just looked slightly confused. She turned to climb onto her new ship, giving her friends a wave before closing the gangway.

"_They'll be fine." he said, trying to be reassuring._

"I know." she said, climbing into the pilot's chair, spinning up the engines.

R2 wheeled in, connecting to the computer, a few moments later he beeped that he was ready.

_Ben sat in the seat next to hers and watched as the forest moon of Endor fell away beneath them, hope blooming in his soul. Hope that this was the right choice, that this will help them bring balance to the force. That they'd find what they were looking for, whatever that was._


	18. Chapter 24

*****Please Note this chapter contains NSFW content (smut), skip this chapter if that is not your thing, if it is, hope you enjoy :) *****

R2 proved surprisingly adept at translating the Sith map and Rey was able to leave the piloting up to him for the time being. She was exhausted, still feeling the effects of her overexertion. Ben sat quietly next to her, she could feel his eyes on her, "credit for your thoughts?" she asked.

_He smiled softly, tilting his head to the side as he considered what to say. He settled upon the truth, "Thinking about that dream we shared on Rakata. The one we were so rudely awoken from."_

Rey felt her cheeks flush with color at the thought, deciding to deflect with humor rather than discuss it head on, smirking, "Do you ever think of anything else?"

_He leaned closer to her, a playfulness about him, "Rarely."_

"Pervert." She said without much conviction, for she had also been thinking about it. What it meant. Did it mean anything? Did they actually do that? Is that what it really would feel like?

_Ben could sense that she was just as affected by remembering it as he was, but that she was hesitant, unsure."You don't regret it now, do you?" He asked, suddenly finding himself uncertain if he had gone too far._

"Do you?" She said, turning in her seat to face him fully.

_"No," he breathed, "I treasure every moment I've shared with you, every touch is a blessing of the force. I'm sorry that I go straight to… That… Every time I find you in our dreams but I can't help myself. I've thought about it for so long. I don't want to waste a moment." He looked down to his ghostly hands, opening and closing them, "Our dreams are the only time I can touch you, the only time I feel like I get to have you truly to myself."_

"I want all of it. I want everything_. _I want to lose myself in you. It's exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. I've never felt like this." She fidgeted with her hands in her lap, "I have seen people do stupid things for love and never understood it. Until now."

_He placed a hand over hers, soothing both of their fidgeting, "I'd do all kinds of stupid things for you," another smile, "like follow a Sith map to force knows where with a droid that I swear can sense me." He paused to glance at R2 who did not acknowledge him, "on a hunch that maybe we'll find something that will help us."_

She would have flicked him if she could, "Hey, this is not stupid. Only sort of inadvisable."

_He laughed lightly, "Only sort of." Ben leaned forward, close enough that if he had been able to he would have kissed her. His gaze drifted over her lips, "Force do I wish I could kiss you right now."_

She licked her lips, watching as that movement caused him to shiver and close his eyes while taking in a shaky breath. Rey liked that she affected him like this. Even when he was Kylo Ren, she remembered him looking at her like this, and a secret part of her had liked it then too. She had avoided that part of her, shut it away, afraid that if she gave in she would lose herself. Now here she was willing to do anything to help this man, to be with him. Giving herself to him body and soul.

She asked finally, "Do you, do you feel differently now than you did before? About me?"

_He pursed his lips, considering a moment on how he should answer. Once again, the truth was the only choice, "No," he caught her eyes with his, "Rey, even in my darkest moments you were my light. I may have been frustrated, angry, annoyed that you wouldn't love me on my terms, but through it all I loved you. Even as Ren I would have treasured you if you'd have let me. But I wouldn't have deserved you then. I still don't feel like I do now."_

"I think," she said quietly, "That I loved you from the moment we touched hands. When I really saw you for you... It haunted me, that year after. Like I was betraying the light by feeling like that. I fought it. I agonised over it alone. Tried so hard to hate you, but I couldn't." she shook her head, "and please stop saying you don't deserve me, I thought we'd covered that. You do."

"_All right," he said, lifting his hand to brush over her cheek, "I'll stop saying it."_

"Good," Rey yawned, stretching in her seat.

"_You should sleep my love," he said tenderly, running his hand over her hair, even though she couldn't feel it the motions soothed him._

"Mmhmm," she said rubbing her eyes and leaning back in her seat, wrapping her arms around herself, "Join me?"

"_Of course," he said, moving to sit with her, taking her arms as his and holding her the way he now knew she liked._

It wasn't long before she found herself lulled into a deep sleep by the soft hum of the engines and Ben's comforting presence.

Snoke's throne room, exactly how she remembered it immediately after their battle; fires still burned and debris lay scattered about, the only thing missing from the tableau were the bodies. She was facing the oculus, pointed out at the empty stars beyond; Rey remembered watching Resistance escape pods being mercilessly destroyed one by one from here, helpless to do anything about it. She stood mesmerized by her memories until the sound of leather against leather behind her pulled her attention away. She turned around and her mouth went dry at the sight before her.

Kylo Ren stood there, just as he had that night, a gloved hand extended towards her. It sent a shiver down her spine. Force how she had wanted to take that hand, but when she had looked into his eyes Ben was only a shadow and at the time it just wasn't enough. It wasn't enough for her to forsake her friends, her morals, her choices.

_She stood across from him, as beautiful and feral as he remembered. The battle had left him amped up, his emotions running high, his desperation for her to take his hand almost too much to bare. He'd instinctively reached out to her, beckoning, praying for her to give in and join him. When she'd chosen not to his anger had boiled over, he blamed her weakness, her inability to let the past go, but really it was his weakness, his inability to let his past go, that caused her to leave him. He saw it all so clearly now. How could he have been so blind? All he needed to do was bend a little and she would too; that they'd find each other in the middle, not his side or her side, but the middle, where they belonged. He opened and closed his hand, the leather of his glove creaking as he implored once more, "Please."_

Her body ached, not just from battle, but to be touched, held. She searched his eyes and this time. This time she saw him. Ben looked back at her now and Kylo was the shadow, still there, as he always would be, but no longer in control. She burst forward past his hand and right into him, pressing herself against his chest, arms wrapping up around his neck, going up on her toes to reach his lips with her own.

_He gathered her up in his arms, head dipping down, his lips catching hers in a searing kiss, his tongue seeking out her own. He lifted her slightly off the ground, her legs moving to wrap around his waist. He groaned into her mouth, his hands gripping her thighs to hold her up. _

She clung to him, arms tightening around his neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist. When he groaned his hands tightened on her thighs and it pulled a whimper from her. Rey kissed him until she was breathless and had to pull back, pressing her forehead against his as they both caught their breath.

"Show me," she said lustfully, "Show me what Ren would have done if I'd taken his hand."

_Ben shuddered with pleasure at the idea, his hands tightening on her thighs again, "What I would have done or what I wanted to do?"_

"What you wanted to do," she said against his lips.

_His lips devoured hers then and he turned towards the empty throne behind them. He stepped towards it as they kissed, moving to settle her down upon it, kneeling before her between her legs. Once she sat upon the throne his gloved hands moved up to tug off her belt, tossing it aside roughly as he continued to kiss her._

When she was sat upon the throne she moved her hands to cup his face, enjoying the taste of him as he pulled her belt off. She felt him begin to unravel the loose wrapping over her chest, tossing that aside as well; It left her in a black tank top, pants and boots. Rey scooted forward on the throne so that she was pressed up against him, again wrapping her legs around him, grinding against him. Even through all the fabric she could feel how badly he wanted her, he was hard as a rock and it only encouraged her to kiss him harder and tighten her legs around him.

_He moaned against her mouth as she pressed and rubbed herself against him. One of his hands moved up to cup the back of her neck, while his other hand moved down to tug at the top of her pants. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck again, lifting herself up slightly so he could yank them down. He pulled his lips away from hers as he settled her back upon the throne, leaning back to pull off her boots and pants; This left just her panties and a tank top now. His breathing was erratic and his eyes had gone dark with lust as he looked down at her._

She had eagerly helped him take off her pants and boots and when he leaned back to look at her she opened her legs and leaned back on the throne, waiting. Trembling with desire.

_He ran a gloved hand up the inside of her thigh, his eyes watching her, reveling in the way she reacted to his touch. His fingers slid up and under her panties, pausing for a moment so he could watch her anticipation. When she moaned and shifted her hips invitingly he leaned forwards, one hand braced next to her as he dipped the other into her. One finger slid in first, slowly, she was so wet it met no resistance and he soon added another. Rey keened and writhed under him, her hands clutching at his chest as his gloved fingers moved inside her. He spread them and she whined so beautifully, her breathing picked up and he sensed her quickly approaching a climax. His fingers pumped slowly in and out of her, his thumb joining to slide over her most sensitive spot. Her hips moved against his hand more the closer she got, her hands moving to grip the back of his neck as he leaned down to put his forehead on hers. When he sensed she was right on the precipice, he hooked his fingers inside her and drove her over the edge. She came with a cry and it was a glorious sight, he watched her as she shivered and trembled beneath him, her insides gripping his fingers. It made him throb with need. His whole body wanted to follow her into ecstasy but he didn't want to, not yet._

Just moments after the wave crested on her orgasm she could already feel another rising. She could feel his desire, one of her hands drifting down between them to grip his arousal through the front of his pants. This pulled a strained moan from him and he leaned back slightly as he undid his belt, tossing it and his tunic aside with hers. He shucked off the suspenders beneath and then, suddenly moved to pick her up and spin around. He now sat on the throne, and she straddled his lap. Rey once again slid a hand between them, opening his pants to release him. She took him in hand and stroked him gently. He sucked in a shuddering breath beneath her, his eyes never leaving hers as she moved to position herself above him. His gloved hands tightened on her hips as she slid her panties aside. They both gasped as she slowly moved down onto him, pushing him slowly, inch by inch, deep inside her.

It was divine, he stretched her to the limit, fitting perfectly once she had all of him inside her. Rey sat there a moment, getting used to his size, closing her eyes to enjoy the sensation. When she reopened her eyes he was staring up at her in awe. She leaned forward and captured his lips in a soft kiss as she slowly began moving her hips up and down, letting him guide her with his hands. His breathing changed and she could feel him giving in, letting his body take over. He began bucking up against her, getting rougher the closer he got to completion. His fingers dug into her hips harder, the leather of his gloves creaking as his breathing turned to grunts with each thrust. It felt so good that she too let herself go, riding him to the rhythm of their bodies, pulling back to moan with pleasure as his thrusts hit her in just the right spot.

When their orgasm hit it was like an electric shock, they both came almost violently, bodies shaking, loud cries of passion pulled from their lips. It took them a few moments to come down from their high, both breathing hard, Rey collapsed forward, resting her head on his shoulder, keeping him buried inside her.

_It was perfect, she was perfect, he turned his head to capture her lips for a soft kiss, lifting a hand to stroke her cheek. He was about to move out of her but she stopped him, a hand on his arm, pressing him back._

"No… I want to stay like this," she whispered hoarsely.

_He smiled tiredly and kissed her again, "All right my love."_

They sat like that for a long time, on the throne surrounded by destruction, and neither had ever been happier.


	19. Chapter 25

They woke later to the sound of R2's beeps. Rey blearily ran her hands over her face and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "What R2? We're here?"

The droid trilled happily and they suddenly dropped out of hyperspace. Luckily Rey was still strapped into her chair, if she hadn't been she would definitely be better acquainted with the transparisteel window before her.

A dark planet appeared before them, its atmosphere a swirl of storms.

"_Where are we?" Ben breathed next to her._

"R2, do you know where we are?" Rey asked, glancing at the droid over her shoulder.

R2 beeped in the negative.

"_No records for this planet exist? Well I guess I shouldn't be too surprised considering we are in the Unknown Regions."_

Rey flicked on the scanners, "The atmosphere down there is reading as breathable. No signs of technology or intelligent life from what I can see…"

She took control of the ship from R2 and guided them down towards the surface and the coordinates of their final destination. It was a bumpy ride as the storm whipped at the sides of the ship ferociously; thunder, lightning, and driving rain were not going to be enough to keep her from her goal.

Once they broke through the clouds the shaking subsided and Rey could concentrate on finding an appropriate landing site. Mountains rose all around them, free of vegetation, stark pillars of granite reaching from the ground all the way up to the sky in places. When they reached the coordinates she had to circle a few times to find a spot flat enough to land. On the third time round she spotted a very obvious protuberance that looked as if it had been built for the very reason, flat and perfectly sized for a small craft.

They landed smoothly and Rey powered down the engines, wanting to conserve every bit of fuel she could.

"R2, keep an eye here for me? Send Poe daily updates. If I'm gone for more than four days get help. I'll bring a comm but with all the electric interference on this planet I doubt it will work very well."

The droid booped in the affirmative and Rey gave him a pat before moving to the back of the ship. She threw on her pack and a hooded poncho before turning to Ben, "Ready?"

"_As I'll ever be," He said, moving out of her way even though he didn't have to._

Rey opened the hatch and they stooped to walk off the ship. It was very dark, the world around them only occasionally cast into light by the odd crackle of lightning across the sky. She ignited her saber with a hiss, holding it up as a light source as she stepped forward towards what looked like a path hewn through the granite pillar before them.

"This seems far too convenient." she said, a shiver running up her spine. Something about this planet felt… Wrong.

"_A wound in the force," Ben said, sensing her discomfort, "Something very bad happened here a long long time ago."_

"So a Vergence?" Rey said referring to a disturbance in the force Luke had written about.

"_Yes, a concentration of force, they can be caused by all sorts of things. This one feels like old pain, anger, sadness. Like I said, something bad happened here…" Ben walked ahead, examining the walls that lined the path. They looked carved out by hand, the tool marks could still be seen upon the stone. The sheer amount of work that had gone into creating such a small path was staggering. Ahead he could see the yawning mouth of a cave, unadorned but definitely what this path was meant to lead to. He glanced back at Rey, "You said there was no intelligent life here?"_

She shrugged, "Doesn't mean there never was, just that there isn't now." Rey stepped past him as they approached the cave, lifting her saber to get a better look at it. The opening was a perfectly carved semicircle, she couldn't see more than a few feet beyond but the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, "This is definitely the place." she said, slowly moving towards it.

_Ben moved ahead of her again, hoping that if someone or something had laid any traps he would be the one to find them first. As soon as they both stepped into the protection of the cave it was as if the storm behind them disappeared, the sound of it cut off completely. When he and Rey turned to look they could still see it but now all they could hear was the sound of Rey's breathing and her boots upon the stone._

"That's… Strange," she said, wincing as her voice echoed back far louder than she had intended it to be.

"_Drama," Ben said wiggling his fingers at her in a flourish, "Always drama."_

Rey smiled then, he had a way of lightening her mood when she was upset or worried. She lifted her saber once more and continued deeper into the cave. About 100 feet in the cave came to an abrupt end, a flat solid wall stood before them with intricately carved figures all over it. This was the first adornment they had encountered and it was beautiful. Rey marveled at the details.

Before them a tableau played out on stone, on one side a feminine being of light, at her feet plants and creatures frolicked happily, their faces all turned up towards the figure. On the other side a masculine being of darkness stood, a cloak obscuring his features. Around him were predators and creatures of bone, all bowing down before him. And in the middle stood the Father.

"That Kriffing Sleemo." Rey cursed, "This is his place! He knew exactly where he was sending us."

_Ben ran a ghostly hand over the carved stone, "Looks like…" He closed his eyes and felt for the door like they had before, something was there but it didn't want to open. He huffed in frustration and turned to Rey._

"Isn't it like the other one, we need two, light and dark?" she asked, placing her hand next to his at the feet of the Father.

"_Technically there is only one of us here, right?" he blew out a breath and then shrugged, "I guess we could give it a spin, see if we can open it like the other one, just you and me."_

Rey closed her eyes and reached for the force, it was darkness that answered. Her hand went cold but she did not withdraw. She felt surprise from Ben when the darkness went for her and not him; then she felt him reach for the force and the light rushed to answer him.

Together they pushed and the figures on the stone wall began to move. Rey pulled her hand back with a hiss, shaking out her now numb hand as she watched the Father step aside. The creatures from the feet of the light and dark figures gathered and formed a circle that undulated unnaturally against the stone. From the middle of the undulating circle Rey could sense… Something. A pull to… somewhere else.. She glanced at Ben, uncertain.

_He watched in amazement as the stone came to life, moving, shifting, like magic. The creatures formed what looked like a portal and he let out a shaky breath, "The Vergence Scatter…"_

Rey looked from Ben's awed expression and back to the circle before her, "What is it?"

"_A door." He swallowed and moved forward to touch it, his hand passing through as it did everything else, "You need to go through it."_

She crept closer to it, raising a trembling hand towards this door; Rey cringed and closed her eyes as she moved to press her fingers against the stone, but she felt nothing. When she opened her eyes her arm had disappeared right into it, she looked back to Ben, confused.

"_Like I said, a door." He rejoined her then, settling himself into his usual spot, 'I'll be right here with you. Just close your eyes and take a step.'_

Rey trembled, terrified that this portal led to a nightmare, a test of some kind like at the other temple. She took a bracing breath and closed her eyes once more, hesitating for a moment before she took a bold step forward into the unknown.

It was like being force pulled, something grabbed her and just yanked. Rey was flung forwards and when she opened her eyes she found herself sprawled out on a clear floor of unknown make. Somehow the sky was above and below her, stars twinkling, galaxies spinning. She struggled to her feet spinning in a circle as she took it all in. She stood upon a path that led to what looked like another portal as well as many other paths also terminating in portals. The force around her was thick here and faintly she heard voices.

"_The world between worlds." Ben whispered next to her, "This place isn't supposed to exist…"_

Rey looked to him, "The what between the what now?"

"_The Vergence Scatter, a place where all points in time and space are connected. It is where the living force is supposed to connect with the cosmic force. Where everything exists at the same time." His voice trembled with the gravity of his realisation, "I thought it was a myth, I thought he was speaking metaphorically, you know…. Drama… But this… This is. Rey, this is unlimited power."_

Rey shivered at the thought, unlimited power was terrifying. She shook her head and moved to stand before him, "The Father said we were to come here to find something we were looking for and nothing else."

"_Rey, we could change the very course of time from here. Undo countless evils…" Ben moved to walk ahead along the path._

She followed him for a time as they passed portal after portal, each one showed a moment in time, most monumental, great battles of the past and some maybe of the future. After a little while she began to feel a pull in one particular direction, "I think we're supposed to go this way…" she told Ben, waving for him to follow.

The voices grew more distinct the closer she got to one portal in particular, she began to recognise them, the Jedi who'd helped her defeat Palpatine. At first they were all together and she couldn't make out what they were saying but slowly they began to speak separately, distinctly, all encouraging her forward towards the portal at the end of this path.

Ben trailed behind her, he seemed unnerved by the voices, but she found them pleasant, comforting. Soon she was close enough to see what the portal had to show her and it stopped her in her tracks, breath catching in her throat.

It was her and Ben in the moments before he died. She watched as he held her lifeless body, searching the room for help, for the Jedi who'd just offered her their aid. They did not answer his call however and she could see the despair as he clutched her body to his chest.

_Ben stopped behind her, gasping at the scene. The memory was one of the most painful he had, those few moments of absolute loneliness, knowing no one was going to help. Though, instead of being angry, instead of lashing out, he had chosen to make the ultimate sacrifice for the woman he loved more deeply than he even loved himself. She had to live and he had made peace with his decision almost immediately. He watched as he placed his hand on her stomach and willed his very essence into her, to bring her back, to give her life again. _

Rey watched as Ben brought color back to her cheeks, life back into her eyes, watched herself resurrected by his selfless act of love. Watched the relief wash over his face as she sat up in his arms. Watched as she kissed him, remembering the feel of his lips upon hers vividly.

Tears streamed down her cheeks at the sight, she'd known he had done this but to watch it was something else entirely. She felt his joy and then she realised what was coming and no… No! She couldn't let that happen again. Not again!

Panic crawled up her throat and she lurched forward, reaching into the portal to grab Ben and she pulled. She pulled and she felt that familiar snap in the force, a flash of bright light and then, nothingness.


	20. Chapter 26

_Everything happened at once. One second Rey was surging forward and the next he felt himself torn away. Light burst around him and he almost lost himself in it, becoming indistinct for a moment before being shunted back down. He felt like he was falling, tumbling head over heels towards… Something. And then he hit the ground._

Ben groaned, his whole body ached as if he'd been on a week long bender. The world spun around him and his attempts at rising were only making it worse. He struggled to roll over on to his back, shielding his eyes with his arm, everything was too bright, too sharp.

Rey awoke suddenly to the sound of movement near her. She slowly pulled herself up from the clear ground of the path, glancing at where the portal had been. It was gone now. Closed. A groan pulled her attention over to her other side and she froze.

It was BEN! She watched him roll over onto his back, tossing his arm over his eyes as he winced. She reached for him with the force and instead of finding his presence inside her it now resided next to her. Her whole body vibrated with hope.

"Ben..?" her voice was shaky, scared, joyful.

He squinted at her from beneath his arm, "Yeah…?" What was wrong? Something was wrong. It pulled him out of his haze quicker than anything else could and he jolted upright only to immediately regret it. His head throbbed and he moved his hand to cradle it,"Ow…"

Rey crawled towards him on her hands and knees, reaching out to touch his face, cradling his cheek. When her hand made contact she felt a thrill of pleasure, felt their spirits intwine again, Ben's eyes snapped up to hers, he felt it too. She watched as the reality of it dawned upon him, his face going from shock to confusion to jubilation in a matter of a second.

He had his body back! _His_ body! He breathed with his own lungs, his own heart beat steadily in his chest, it was euphoric. He placed a hand over the one Rey held to his face and then sprang forward to capture her lips in a soft kiss, his other arm moving to gather the rest of her against him.

She kissed him back, lips moving to trail across his cheek, she kissed his temple, his forehead, his eyelids, his nose, and then went back to his lips.

"Ben…" she murmured when they parted once more, her hands moving over his face and down to his shoulders, confirming that it was true, that he actually sat before her. Full and whole as he'd once been. Her smile was wide and he returned it with his own, pressing his forehead against hers.

"How?" He marveled, trying to figure out what had just happened to him.

"I... I couldn't watch you die again. I had to do something. I just reacted. I grabbed you and pulled you here…" Her words trailed off and her eyes widened, "That is why you disappeared. I did it. It was me, here, now, pulling you away. This, this is what happened!"

They sat in each others arms, just staring at one another, for what felt like a long time. Rey noticed that he was still covered in the wounds from their battle on Exegol. Her fingers trailed over a cut on his left cheek and he grimaced.

"Can I heal you?" she asked quietly, dropping her hand to grip his arm.

"Are you strong enough? Last time…" he looked worried, hesitant.

"I feel fine. Better than fine actually. I feel." She examined it, closed her eyes and let the force blow through her. It felt like it had before. Before she'd died, before he'd been taken from her. She felt strong and solid and whole.

When she opened her eyes her expression was confident, "I can do it."

"All right, but stop if you feel anything unusual. Okay?" He cupped her cheek, running his thumb gently across it.

Rey nodded and sat back on her knees, closing her eyes and taking a deep cleansing breath before the grip she had on his arm tightened. She directed her living force into him, just a sliver of it, searching out his wounds and knitting them back together. A broken bone in his leg, orbit, a rib, multiple soft tissue injuries. Slowly they all melted away. She heard Ben suck in a breath, opening her eyes to see if she'd been successful, finding his face unmarred and healthy looking.

Ben moved his arms and legs, finding that they felt… Fine. Like nothing had ever happened. He smiled widely, leaning forward to capture Rey's lips in a thankful kiss. When he pulled away he went to stand, taking her hand to pull her up with him.

He felt a little wobbly, it had been awhile since he'd actually walked. Rey put her hands on his chest to steady him, "Whoa, take it slow," she said, wrapping an arm around his waist, "Lean on me if you have to until you feel better."

Ben did just that, wrapping an arm over her shoulders, leaning slightly against her. "Now what?" he asked, looking around them, "Where do we go from here?"

"Maybe back towards the door we came through?" she suggested, pointing to their left.

Ben nodded and they began to head in that direction. They continued to pass portals, moments in time, a few drew more of their attention. In one Ben caught a glimpse of a young Luke Skywalker. Then, he felt a soft pull towards a portal ahead, a gentle tug, like a child pulling on his sweater, leading him away. Ben stepped away from Rey to follow it, curious.

Rey watched Ben move away, a confused look on her face, "Where are you going?" she followed him, a few steps behind, as he approached a portal, stopping a few paces before it.

The image in the portal made her shudder, it was a scene she remembered all too well; a scene she'd tried to forget, tried to push to the back of her mind. Before them stood Kylo Ren and Han Solo, on the bridge within the thermal oscillator on Starkiller base.

She watched as Ben stared into the portal. His shoulders shook and she could feel tension rolling off of him. Rey moved forward to stand beside him, lacing her fingers between his and giving his hand a squeeze, "You don't have to watch this." she whispered.

Ben shook his head, releasing a few tears in the process, "I have to."

Every part of his being wanted to leap towards Han and rip him from there, pull him to safety. Undo the horrible, unforgivable, thing he had done. His free hand lifted to touch the portal and he felt Rey tug on his other arm.

"Ben… We can't. We can't save him," she plead with him, trying to pull him back.

"He doesn't deserve to die, it was a mistake!" Ben shook with his conviction, every cell in his body wanted to do something. Anything!

"If you save Han you doom yourself! Ben you can't save him... We can't save him. He died to save you! Don't you see that?" She moved to stand between him and the portal, pushing on his chest. His eyes had gone glassy and he was transfixed by the portal before them, Rey gave him a shove, "If you save him I die! Don't you see? His death was the catalyst for your return from the darkside. Without his sacrifice you'd still be Kylo Ren and I would probably be dead. Is that what you want?"

The thought of Rey gone was more than enough to pull his gaze away, he looked down to her, looked away as Kylo Ren ignited his lightsaber right through Han's chest. He let out a shaky breath and leaned his forehead down against hers, "You're right," he breathed, "He did it to save me. He knew what I was going to do and let me do it…"

Rey lifted her hands to wipe the tears from his face, "He loved you. They both did."

"I know…" he whispered, looking up with a sniff as the portal behind her went dark.

"Come on," she said, "let's get out of here."

They walked further, hand in hand, Rey leading the way back towards where they'd first entered. In the back of her mind she could feel an insidious darkness, could hear a voice that she had hoped to never hear again. Of course she'd hear him here. If he was dead he was part of the cosmic force now. His awful laughter echoed behind her and made her shiver and quicken her pace.

Ben could feel it too, Palpatine's presence seemed to follow them like a shadow. He heard Vader, Snoke, Ren. They all encouraged him to go back, to save his father, and tried to pepper doubt in his mind. His hand tightened on Rey's, "The sooner we leave this place, the better."

"Agreed," she said, pointing to a portal ahead, "It's that one, come on." Rey picked up her pace, running towards the portal now. The voices grew stronger, louder, angrier behind them and it only spurred them to move faster. Ben scooped Rey up into his arms, "You're sure this is the one?" he asked her.

"Yes!" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Ben nodded and ran straight through it, closing his eyes and bracing for impact. Once again something pulled them through and then roughly spit them back out again. Ben managed to keep Rey in his arms, landing upon the floor of the cave in a crouch.

The voices blinked out of existence when they landed and the portal immediately closed behind them. The stone wall now looked as it had when they'd first found it. Ben stood slowly, gently setting Rey back down on the ground. When she had her feet under her she turned to look back at the wall.

"Well that was… Eventful." He said, dusting himself off, a finger catching on the hole in his sweater.

"This place is… No one should have this power." Rey said, looking up at him.

Ben nodded, knowing what she meant, "It needs to be destroyed."

She dug in her pack for the thermal detonators she'd brought with them, you know, just in case. Rey stuck them to the roof of the cave with Ben's help and then they moved back, backing right out of the cave before she detonated them. It was quick and efficient. The cave collapsed easily in upon itself as Rey and Ben stood in the rain and watched, hand in hand.

No one would ever use this entrance to the Vergence Scatter ever again.


	21. Chapter 27

They'd returned to the ship in silence, hand in hand. R2 greeted them with a beep and started up the engines while Rey and Ben shook off their wet clothes. Rey tossed her poncho to the side and shrugged her pack off, Ben took his now soaking wet sweater off and wrung it out before hanging it on a hook near the gangway.

"I need a hot fresher and something to eat," he said, turning to Rey, who was entirely too distracted by his shirtlessness.

"Uh… w.. What?" she asked, blinking a few times before pulling her gaze from his chest up to his face, her cheeks flushing with color.

"Fresher? Food?" he said with a smile, stepping closer to her.

"Oh, yeah, that's a good idea. Uhm." she looked over to the door to the tiny fresher and then back to him, "I don't know if you'll fit."

He chuckled at that, "I've squeezed into many a tiny fresher in my lifetime, I'll make do." and with that he left her gaping after him to clean up.

Rey busied herself with heating up a few nutrition packs and some old caff, turning to R2, "How long were we gone?"

The droid wobbled at her.

"Two days? Really?" Rey was both surprised by how much time had passed and not at the same time, "Any news from Poe and Finn while we were gone?"

R2 beeped in the affirmative and then passed on a short message.

"Well that is good news, the more planets that join us the stronger we become. Are we still supposed to meet back on Ajan Kloss?"

He trilled that yes, they were supposed to head back there and Rey nodded, "Alright, I'm assuming you've already done the jump calculations?"

Of course he had, he was a dependable droid. Rey smiled and gave him a pat before returning to the food she was preparing, sitting on a stool next to the tiny kitchen module to sip at her caff.

Ben emerged from the tiny fresher, drying his hair with a towel, smelling faintly of republic standard issue soap. He hung the towel around his neck and moved over to her, leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead before scooping up his caff, "Thank you."

She smiled up at him, "Feel better?"

"Immensely," he replied, taking a sip of his drink, "So, back to Ajan Kloss now?" he said it casually but Rey could feel an undercurrent of tension to his words.

"Yeah, R2 said we've made a few more alliances, there is to be a meeting of leaders in a week's time." she gestured to the stool next to hers and waited for him to sit, "Is everything okay?"

Ben shrugged, eating a few bites of his nutrition pack before responding, "You know as soon as they see me I'll be arrested right?"

He'd caught her mid bite, she swallowed and sat back on her stool, shaking her head, "No, Finn and Poe know you're not Kylo Ren. They know you saved me."

He sighed, "Rey I hurt a lot more people than just Poe and Finn… They're going to want retribution. They're going to want to punish me."

A stubborn look crossed her face, "Well I won't let them!" her words escaped a little louder than she'd meant them to be and she winced.

"Rey, I deserve to spend the rest of my life in prison after all I've done. I was the Supreme Leader of the First Order, millions died under my command. Billions suffered. That isn't a stain you can wash out with a few good acts."

"Ben you stopped the Final Order, you saved trillions! You betrayed the First Order to save me, to stop my Grandfather! That act alone should show your true colors. You gave up being their leader to save me. To save the resistance." she was leaning towards him now, her hands on his knees, his pants still wet from the rain, "I will talk to them. We won't return until I know that you will not be thrown in some prison…"

He set his caff down and moved a hand to cup her cheek, stroking it with his thumb in his usual way, "What if they won't bend? What will you do?"

"Then… Then…" she dug her fingers into his legs in frustration, "Then we will go our own way. We will find some other way to help the galaxy…" she looked up to him, tears shining in her eyes, "I can't lose you again Ben, I can't. I won't." her last words were firm. She'd fight for him, against the people she loved, if she had to.

He pressed his forehead against hers and sighed, "Rey, I won't have you fighting your friends over me…"

"Then I will make them see reason." she said, determination in her voice, "I am not going to lose you again."

About an hour later Rey had finished in the fresher herself, Ben had put his now slightly damp sweater back on and she was preparing to make a holocall. It was time to talk to the Resistance about the return of Ben Solo.

R2 had suggested leaving atmo to get a better signal so they'd done just that. The ship now lazily orbited one of the planet's moons.

Rey fidgeted nervously, clenching and unclenching her fists at her sides. Ben reached a hand forward to place it on her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. The gesture immediately served to relax her.

The holoterminal sparked to life and an image of Poe crackled through, "Rey? Do you read?"

"We read you Poe." She answered stepping forward so that her image could be projected back to him, "We've completed our mission and are preparing to return, but… There is something we need to discuss before I can do that."

Poe's eyebrows lifted, he nodded, "All right, what is it?"

"Is Finn there with you?" she asked first, knowing she wanted both of them to hear this.

Finn moved into the picture, standing right next to Poe, "I'm here."

"Who else is with you?" she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"BB-8, 3P0, Rose, Lando. Why?" Finn asked, his head tilted curiously to the side, "What happened Rey?"

She took in a deep breath before stepping a little to the side, letting Ben step up next to her.

Ben cleared his throat, "Uh… Hi?" he said meekly, a strange sound coming from such a big man.

Their reaction was immediate, she could hear Rose's voice lifting in the background, Poe's brows turned down and he crossed his arms while Finn just looked… Disappointed? It was Lando that stepped into frame and spoke to them first, "Ben…" His voice was soft, warm, he said Ben's name the way someone would when speaking to a treasured friend.

"It's good to see you again, you look… Good." Lando smiled then, "I had a feeling you were still alive. You have too much of your Mother and Father in you to die and leave this mess for someone else to clean up. What happened, what took you so long?"

Ben shrugged, "Well you know, betraying the First Order, sacrificing myself to save Rey, being resurrected, takes time." his gaze slid over to Rey and his face immediately lit up.

Lando chuckled, "I'm not even going to pretend to understand even half of that but I know that if your Mother and Father were alive today they'd want us to accept you back with open arms." he said the last bit while turning his gaze around the room he was in, letting it fall upon each person for emphasis, "Any objections?"

They all mumbled quiet 'No's' and Lando nodded, "All right then. I'll speak with the other leaders on your behalf. I can't guarantee a warm welcome but I can guarantee your safety while I'm in charge of this ramshackle crew. Now, when can I expect you two back?"

Rey was caught off guard by Lando's quick acceptance and found herself stumbling over her words, "Uhm, uh.. A day or so? I think."

Lando looked to Ben again, "Come see me as soon as you arrive, I have a lot I'd like to discuss."

Ben swallowed and nodded his ascent.

Lando leaned forward to disconnect the call, "See you two soon, fly safe."

The holocall fizzled off and Rey rocked back on her heels, "I was not expecting that…"

Ben turned to her, tugging her into his arms for a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his damp sweater. He dipped his head down to kiss the crown of her head, "They may not clap me in irons as soon as they see me but that doesn't mean they accept me…" he said into her hair.

"I know," she answered, voice muffled by his shirt, "But as long as they don't take you from me I will be fine."

His agreement rumbled in his chest as he gently rubbed her back. They stood like that for a time before each taking their seats and beginning their journey back to Ajan Kloss.

They were both exhausted, Rey kept catching Ben's head bob down and then snap back up as he fought off sleep. When she was sure R2 had everything well in hand, she stood and took Ben's hand, "Come on big guy, you need a nap."

He chuckled at this but followed her obediently back to the cargo hold where a single small bunk sat built into the wall. She climbed onto it, looking back over her shoulder at him as he hesitated.

Having his body back had changed something, there had been a shift between them. He could still feel her emotions, feel their link, but there were a few more lines of separation now. It left him feeling awkward and unsure of himself.

"I'm cold, are you going to nap with me or…?" Rey patted the small space next to her, "Not much room but we will both fit."

She was right, there wasn't much room, he tried to lay down next to her but his legs were entirely too long, so he ended up on his side, legs curled up, tangling them with hers in the process. He pulled her close, wrapping his long arms right around her. She let her head rest on his arm and let out a content sigh, "Told you we'd fit."

"Barely," he said, a smile in his voice. He let the fingers of his free hand trace patterns on the sliver of skin exposed at her hip, dipping his head to bury his face in her hair.

Rey shivered at the touch, "It feels even better than I thought it would." she whispered, closing her eyes and enjoying the sensation.

He smiled into her hair, "Mmmhmmm," and continued, his calloused fingertips gliding in lazy circles on her skin.

Soon enough his fingers stilled and they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


	22. Chapter 28

Rey awoke a few hours later from a dreamless sleep in Ben's arms. She wiggled back, pressing her back against his chest and immediately became aware of his… Situation. Ben groaned and pulled her tighter against him, his hips bucking against her backside instinctually.

"Rey…" His voice was low and strained, it rumbled through his chest and into her, "How much time do we have…?"

He trailed kisses from her shoulder all the way up to right under her ear, nipping at her earlobe. She shivered deliciously in his arms and he growled his approval, his hands moving to rove over her body, one groping at her breast, the other snaking down her side to grip her thigh.

Arching her back, Rey let out a sigh, enjoying his attention. His lips were like fire on her skin, leaving hot lines of pleasure behind each kiss, each nibble. Her hands moved over his, encouraging him while she ground her hips back against his arousal. She felt his breath hitch when her hips moved and immediately decided they were both wearing entirely too much. Rey hooked her thumbs into her pants and began to wiggle them off when R2 beeped loudly behind them and startled them both.

"Not long enough…" she whined, pulling her pants back up.

Ben gave her hip a squeeze and let out a frustrated groan, "I'm going to need a minute…"

Rey nodded and crawled over him to get off the bunk, turning an annoyed look at R2, "We better be close or I'm finding a restraining bolt."

R2 wobbled a rude comeback and Rey had to laugh, "Fine fine, you were just doing your job, I know. Thanks R2."

She glanced back at Ben who was now sitting on the edge of the bunk awkwardly waiting for his situation to… subside. She dipped to catch his lips in a kiss before heading to the pilot's chair.

"Not helping." he called from behind her.

Rey strapped in, preparing to drop from hyperspace over Ajan Kloss. A few minutes later Ben joined her, running a hand back through his hair before strapping himself in as well.

"You okay?" she asked with a sly smile.

"I will be when I get you alone later," he said giving her a wink.

She flushed a dark crimson before pulling the lever.

They arrived in the middle of what looked like a fleet and were immediately hailed.

"Rey, welcome back," Poe's voice echoed through the comm and his x-wing appeared on their starboard side, "I'll escort you in."

Rey looked confused, "Uh.. You don't need to do that, I know where to land Poe…"

"It's a formality," Poe replied, "Since you have Ren with you."

"Oh." She said, a frown in her voice.

Ben leaned over and placed a comforting hand on her arm, "It's okay, I expected this."

Rey's confused look turned angry, "Lando promised you wouldn't be arrested."

He considered, "I don't think they'll arrest me. It's more likely that I'll be assigned a security detail to 'watch' me. You can't expect them to trust me on your word alone."

Rey let out a frustrated sigh, "They should, after everything I've done…"

Ben nodded, "I know love. I know."

It didn't take long for her to land the ship at the base on Ajan Kloss. It had grown since she'd left only a few days before, a few more buildings had popped up and many, many, more ships sat amongst the trees.

Rey hesitated before rising from her seat, Ben following her. "Ready?" she asked before opening the gangway.

"I'm ready," he answered, taking her hand.

She laced her fingers between his and opened the door to the ship.

They were immediately greeted by about 20 armed guards, they weren't pointing their blasters at them but they were definitely holding them at the ready. Rey swallowed and walked off the ship with Ben.

The tension was thick in the air, Rey could feel everyone's eyes upon them, it raised her hackles. Ben gave her hand a squeeze and tried to soothe her through the force. It helped a little but she still felt on edge.

Poe and Finn pushed their way through the crowd, Finn bursting forth to wrap Rey in one of his signature hugs. Rey did not let go of Ben's hand, using her free hand to hug Finn back.

Finn leaned back, hands on her shoulders, he examined her, "You're okay?"

Rey nodded stiffly, "I'd be better if we weren't being treated like the enemy…"

Finn sighed, glancing up at Ben, his eyes narrowing, "You're not the enemy Rey… He is."

She shrugged Finn's hands off her, "Without him we'd all be dead right now. Palpatine would have won and the Final Order would rule the galaxy."

Poe stepped forward, placing a hand on Finn's shoulder as he slid a wary look to Ben, "Come on, Lando is waiting."

Ben did his best to look unintimidating, settling his features into a soft uncertainty, gripping Rey's hand tight enough that his knuckles whitened. He could feel the anger, the hatred, dripping off the crowd around him, all directed his way. He wasn't surprised but he also didn't like it. Ben knew this wasn't going to be easy. He had to earn their trust and that would take time.

Poe led them through the main command hangar, security detail in tow, taking them to a meeting room full of important looking people and holo projections of important looking people. A couple guards followed them into the room, the rest taking up position just outside the door.

Rey and Ben stepped into the middle of the room, Lando stepping forward to greet them, he was the only one in the room to smile, "Ben. It's been a long time my boy." Ben offered a hand for a shake but Lando pushed it aside and wrapped him in a warm hug, giving him a few solid thumps on the back before stepping away, "Not really a boy anymore though," he gave Ben's shoulders a squeeze, "What are you seven feet tall?"

Ben smiled nervously, "Not quite."

Lando nodded and gave his shoulders a pat, "What took you so long?"

Ben and Rey exchanged a look and Rey answered, "We came as soon as we could."

Lando shook his head, "Not what I meant. What took you so long Ben? I know you wanted to come back a long time ago, why didn't you?"

Ben swallowed, his voice emerging uncertain, shaky, "It was complicated. I couldn't just leave the First Order. I had hoped to bring peace in my own way. I was wrong. I was in a dark place Lando. I thought what I was doing was right, was the best for everyone. I was wrong. The darkside warps your mind, it changes you, and once you fall it takes a lot to pull you back."

Lando examined Ben's face, "You look so much like your Father." he whispered.

Tears shone in Ben's eyes and his lips trembled as he fought to keep from crying. Rey squeezed his hand and stepped closer, looking up at him, concern plain on her face.

"Leia told me there was still light in you, that you'd return, and that when you did you would help Rey to finally bring peace to the galaxy." Lando turned to address the rest of the people in the room, "Ben Solo is NOT Kylo Ren. This man, right here," he pointed at Ben, "Saved Rey and helped her destroy the Sith Lord Sheev Palpatine. Without him the resistance would have been defeated on Exegol. He is a valuable asset in our continuing fight against the First Order. He has intel and skills no one else can provide. We need him and you will all respect my orders that he is to be untouched. We must leave the past where it belongs, in the past, in order for us to pave the way to a brighter future."

There was a grumble from the crowd that surrounded them, "There are reports of the First Order using force users in battle now. So far they've been used in skirmishes between General Parnadee and her rivals but make no mistake, they WILL be turned against us and when the time comes we must be prepared. We need the last Jedi on our side. You may not believe in the force, you might not believe in the Jedi, but I do. I have seen what they are capable of and it is not something we can handle with more blasters…"

Lando moved over to a holoterminal, "Leia recorded a message a few hours before she passed, I think you should all see it…"

He pressed a button and an image of Leia was projected into the room above the terminal. Ben stiffened next to Rey, the tears he'd held in now breaking through, running down his face. He sniffed and blinked through the tears, he hadn't expected to see his mother again. Rey moved to hug him, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head against his chest while they watched.

Leia's voice emerged, soft and warm, "If you are watching this holorecording it means that I am no longer with you. Please do not mourn my passing but celebrate it, as when I die my son will be reborn to continue my legacy. I ask that you trust me when I say that when he returns to you it will be as Ben Solo, my son, Prince of Alderaan, and nephew of Luke Skywalker. Kylo Ren is dead but my Ben lives. He and Rey will bring balance to the force, I feel it. I know it. Let my death be the spark that rekindles the light within him."

"Ben, my son, I love you, I have always loved you. There was a time I feared I'd lost you but Luke reminded me as I remind you now, no one is ever really gone. Good luck, take care of Rey. I love you." and with that Leia's holo image disappeared and the terminal shut off.

Ben was openly weeping now, his arms tightening around Rey as he leaned forward to bury his head in her shoulder. She stroked his hair and soothed him as best she could.

Lando stepped forward and placed a hand on Ben's shoulder before looking back around the room, "We will assign a security detail for the time being even though I believe it is unnecessary. Is that satisfactory to everyone here?"

Everyone nodded, a few grumbled more than the rest but they seemed to have a general consensus.

"Good," Lando said finally, leaning forward to whisper to Rey and Ben, "We've assigned you new quarters, I suggest you lay low there for a bit while we figure out our next move."

Rey nodded to Lando, glancing to Finn and Poe who motioned for her to follow them.

Ben wiped the tears from his face, letting Rey lead the way, their security detail closing in around them as they left the room.

Poe led them to a new building, it was heavily guarded, when they entered their security remained outside. Inside there was a short hallway and one door on each side. Poe and Finn turned, "Lando had this place put up for you specifically. Rey your room is on the left, Ren… Ben.. Yours is on the right." Poe said, hands on his hips, "I suggest you stay here for the time being."

Rey bristled at this, "So we're prisoners?"

Poe shook his head, raising a hand, "No, you're just… There are a lot of angry people out there that need time to.. Adjust to this new reality."

"Poe we need to train, we need to prepare. I can't just sit in a room doing nothing." Rey's face scrunched up in frustration, "If Lando is right and we have to deal with Sith we need to be ready."

Finn joined Poe in trying to calm her, "We know. We can probably arrange for us all to train but it will take time. Until then Ben can stay here and you and I can train…"

Rey cut him off, "No, Ben goes where I go. Non-negotiable."

Finn sighed heavily, crossing his arms and looking at Ben, "I suppose you feel the same Ren?"

Ben shook his head, "Actually I think you're right, you and Rey should train. I can wait here…"

Rey turned her angry look up to Ben, "Non-negotiable."

Ben raised his hands, "Okay, okay."

Finn and Poe shared an amused look, "Anyways, you two get settled," Poe said, "I'll let you know when we get clearance for you both to train outside."

They all stood there awkwardly for a minute looking at each other before Poe gestured to the rooms, "Well?"

Rey glared at Finn and Poe as she tugged Ben towards the room she'd been assigned and opened the door, maintaining eye contact as she pulled Ben into the room and let the door close between them.

She heard Poe laugh from behind the door and listened to the sound of Finn and Poe leaving before turning to Ben with a sigh.

Ben forced a feeble smile, opening his arms to her. She fell into them, burying her face in his sweater. This was not going as well as she had hoped it would but at least they were together.


	23. Chapter 29

*****Smutty chapter incoming, you can skip if smut isn't your thing.*****

The room Rey had been given was large and well adorned. A large, high, transparisteel window lay across the length of one wall, through it they could see the tops of their guards heads as they milled about outside. There was a moderately sized bed, a small kitchenette stocked with food and drinks, a large holonet screen, and a fresher with a tub. Ben couldn't help but wonder if the room he'd been given was the same or far more austere. He would bet on austere.

Rey paced around the room, like a wild animal in a cage. Ben moved to catch her by the shoulders and turned her towards him, "Rey, this is only temporary."

She sighed, glaring at the closed door behind him, "I know. I just, I feel like we should be doing something, not just sitting here in this room waiting."

He lifted her chin up so that she was looking at him, "You know you can leave, I'm the one under house arrest here and I am okay with that."

She narrowed her eyes at him now, lips turning down into a frown, "Ben, I told you, I'm not going anywhere without you."

"Even the 'fresher?" he teased, quirking a brow.

That broke her frown and she laughed giving his chest a soft push, "You know what I mean."

"Do I?" he was smirking now, "So I'm not going to be using 'my room' then? I'm just staying here, with you," he glanced at the bed a few feet away, "in that bed," he let his voice drop with the last few words leaning down closer to her, "why do you want to leave this room again?"

Her eyes drifted to his lips and she suddenly felt weak in the knees; he stepped closer, that playful smile still painted across his mouth as he lifted his hands to cup her face, "To spend time alone with you, it feels more like a reward than a punishment…"

She licked her own lips and stepped closer, going up on her tiptoes to catch his mouth in a soft kiss. Her hands snuck under his sweater, slowly crawling up his abdomen towards his chest. He was so tall, so solid, so much bigger than he'd appeared in her dreams. She felt so tiny next to him.

Her hands were like hot coals running across his skin, the sensation of them on his chest sent a shiver through his body. When he pulled back from the kiss he moved to tug his sweater off and toss it aside while reaching with the force to close the shutters on the window next to them.

Rey glanced to the shutters, hearing a few unhappy guards comment on their closing before turning her attention back to Ben. Her mouth went dry at the sight before her and she couldn't control her hands as she let them glide across his skin. He trembled under her touch and his eyes followed her face, he watched her as she examined him, admired him, releasing a shaky breath as her hands shifted over his chest again and up to his shoulders. Her fingers skimmed down the sides of his arms, stopping when she noticed a bump on the back of his right arm. A curious look crossed her face.

"Birth control implant," he said quietly, "Everyone in the First Order military is given one if they need it or not."

Her lips curled into an 'oh' and she nodded, it made sense. "So if we… I won't get pregnant?" the question escaped her barely above a whisper, her eyes locked on the center of his chest as she asked it.

"No. You won't. I can get it removed though, if you want me to…" He dipped his head trying to catch her gaze.

She smiled and looked up at him, "Someday…"

The thought filled him with joy, filled his heart to brimming, he couldn't contain it and he shot forward, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. She returned the kiss with equal fervor.

Once again she felt as though they were wearing entirely too much and her hands moved to help him divest her of her clothes. Boots, belts, pants, her shirt, they were all quickly tossed to the side as they desperately sought more of the other. Soon they stood in the middle of the room, kissing hungrily, her in just her panties and him in his shorts.

Ben scooped her up and carried her over to the bed, managing to lay her down upon it and drape himself over her without their lips ever parting for more than a moment. Her hands were in his hair as he began to move his kisses down her neck. Rey arched up against him, her hands pressing his head down further. He lavished attention on her breasts, gently kissing and sucking on each one while she cooed and trembled beneath him, each one fit perfectly in the palm of his hand, like they were made just for him; he kneaded them gently as he continued to trail kisses down her body. His lips stopped just above the fabric of her underwear, he didn't even have time to ask before she was tugging them down herself, wiggling them off and exposing everything to him.

She was perfect, a goddess of pure force, no one had ever looked so beautiful to him as she did in that moment. His hands moved down to the inside of her thighs and he gently pushed them open as he moved to kneel at the end of their bed before her.

Rey propped herself up on her elbows so she could watch as Ben worshipped her body. His breathing was heavy and his eyes dilated with want as he looked up at her. She shivered with anticipation, her hips moving slightly and legs opening wider for him. His breath trailed over her inner thigh and she sucked in an uneven breath.

When he attacked her most sensitive spot with his mouth her arms gave way, she fell back against the bed and moaned loudly, her hands tightening in his hair. Distantly she thought that maybe she should be quiet but in the moment she didn't care. It just felt so damn good.

Her moans just spurred him on, through the force he could feel what felt good to her, could feel her rising climax. He anticipated her wants, she didn't need to tell him what she needed, he just knew. He slipped a finger into her slowly while his mouth and tongue worked. She was so tight, tighter than it had felt in their dreams. He went slow, making sure to not hurt her, letting her pleasure guide him. Soon he was able to add a second finger, gently, slowly, pushing them in and out of her while he enjoyed the taste of her. His own hips bucking against the bed as his climax arose right next to hers. He fought to keep from bursting when he hooked his fingers inside of her and she finally gave way to him.

Rey came with another loud cry, calling his name, panting it, as her body shook and contracted beneath his mouth and around his fingers. He slowly pulled out of her, his lips kissing a path back up her body to her lips. She could feel his barely contained desire, how hard he had to focus to keep himself from following her into that orgasm. He wanted more and she found that she did too. When his lips finally reached hers she eagerly kissed him deeply, her tongue searching out his, the taste of her on his lips intoxicating. She pulled his body down on top of hers, rubbing herself up against him, legs wrapping around his waist. He ground his hips against hers and a low rumble escaped his lips, "I want you," he whispered.

"I want you inside me," she answered, tugging on his shorts, "Please Ben."

He quickly tugged his shorts off and cast them aside, sinking back down on top of her to kiss her softly, the tip of his arousal hovering just outside her entrance. "Are you sure," he asked huskily against her lips.

"Yes," she breathed, "I'm yours."

"And I am yours," he said, his eyes searching hers, "This might hurt."

She swallowed and her hips shifted, "I don't care. Please Ben, I've waited so long for this. To have you, for real, in my arms. Please…"

He pressed his forehead to hers, pushing himself up with one arm while he very slowly pushed himself into her. It was different from their dreams, it was better, if that was even possible. He stretched her very slowly, feeling with the force to make sure he wasn't hurting her.

He was so big, she worried he might not fit, but slowly, ever so slowly, her body accepted him. There was a pinch of pain when he was about halfway in and he stopped, breath shaking, he looked down at her to see if she was okay. Rey nodded for him to continue, tightening her legs encouragingly around him. The pain quickly passed as her body stretched to accommodate him and soon he was fully sheathed within her. He held it like that for a time, both of them just enjoying the sensation of being so intimately linked. Rey was the one to start moving first, hips gently starting to girate against his.

It was Ben's turn to moan loudly, the feeling of being buried inside her almost too much to bear. It felt perfect, it felt right, he never wanted to move away. His body began to move instinctually with hers, slowly pulling out and then pressing back in. This time there was no pain on her end and he shuddered with pleasure alongside her.

They lost themselves in each other then, their bodies taking over, neither capable of logical thought. There was only pleasure. They were loud and only got louder as they got closer to completion. Moaning each others names, gasping, grunting, whining.

Ben captured her lips and his hips moved just right, he buried himself deep inside of her and he let go. Their orgasm hit with violence, both of them crying out, backs arching, bodies shaking. It was bliss.

It took a few minutes to come down from. Ben hovered above her, breathing heavily, body shining with sweat. Eventually he pulled himself out of her and flopped down next to her in the bed to catch his breath.

Rey turned to cuddle against him, her head on his shoulder, draping a leg over his waist. He squeezed her closer to him and turned his head to smile at her, "I could get used to this house arrest thing…"

She laughed and kissed his chest, "We can't just do that all day."

He tickled her side, "I beg to differ."

They laughed lightly together as cuddling devolved into tickling and then kissing again. They found themselves entirely tangled up in the blankets when suddenly Finn and Poe burst into the room yelling something about 'they found it!'.

Rey squealed and Ben quickly pulled the blanket over the both of them, shielding Rey from her friend's eyes.

"Hasn't she already told you before to knock?!" he said angrily to Finn and Poe.

The two men stood like dugar dugar caught in the headlamps of a landspeeder. Mouths open, eyes wide. Poe at least had the decency to flush red and mumble an apology before dashing from the room. Finn just stood there blinking until Rey yelled, "Get out!" It shook him from his shock and he did as she asked leaving without a word.

Ben and Rey could both hear the guards outside laughing. She flopped back down running her hands over her face with a frustrated sigh, "Great now everyone knows…"

"Well we weren't exactly discreet," Ben pointed out. She grabbed her pillow and hit him gently with it. He laughed, running a hand back through his hair, "I wonder what they wanted?"

Rey blinked, why had they burst in without even knocking? Without even consulting the guards outside? It must have been important. They should probably go and find out.

"Should we get dressed and make the walk of shame?" he asked her as he sat up.

She huffed, blushing from head to toe, "I don't think we have much of a choice…"


	24. Chapter 30

Apparently someone had thought ahead and stocked both Rey's and Ben's closets with clothes. Rey threw on her soft grey outfit, the same one she'd worn when she went to find Luke. Ben managed to find a blue sweater and black pants that sort of fit, it was all tight but wearable.

Just as Rey reached the door Ben stopped her with a hand on her arm, "Hey…"

She turned to look up at him. His hand slid down her arm to lace his fingers with hers, "I love you," he said simply.

She smiled up at him and squeezed his hand, "I know."

Ben dipped his head down to give her a quick kiss. He wasn't sure what was in store for them when they left the comfort of their room but he wanted her to know he'd be okay and he wasn't going anywhere.

Rey kissed him back, gave his hand another squeeze, and then led them out towards the main hangar. Whispers and eyes followed them as they went but Rey held her head high and Ben's hand tight. She found Finn and Poe standing with Lando around the main holomap in the center of the hangar. They all looked up at them and their entourage as they entered, Poe averted his gaze, cheeks still red, Finn stared daggers at Ben. In other words everything was fine.

Lando motioned for them to follow him and he took them back to the room where they'd first found him. Closing the door before Ben's guards could come in after them.

He motioned for them all to take a seat at the table, "It seems Maz has come through."

"She found the Cypher?" Rey asked.

"Found and obtained it," Lando said leaning on the back of a chair, "This means we need to move fast, before they realise what we have."

Poe cleared his throat, "I've already contacted our allies near the mid rim, they're all covertly preparing for a coordinated jump on Bracca on our signal."

Finn spoke, careful to keep his gaze from meeting Rey's, "We can't gather in one place, they'll know something is up. So Poe figured we just have everyone jump to Bracca as soon as the shield is down, hopefully catch them by surprise, and take out their transmission towers and that planetary shield before they even know what hit them."

Ben nodded, it made tactical sense, "What do you want us to do?" referring to himself and Rey.

He could tell Finn was holding himself back from saying something from the way he worked his jaw. Lando slid a datapad over towards Rey, "Maz sent us the schematics for that experimental facility of Parnadee's on Bracca. We think that is where the force users are coming from. I want to know what she's up to. This isn't the only facility, I'm sure of it. I need to know if there are people to rescue there or if we should just bombard these places from orbit. If she is holding innocent children there I can't just destroy it, we have to try to save them. It's what Leia would do."

He sighed heavily, "I'd wait until after we take Bracca but I am pretty certain they have countermeasures in place. If we take Bracca they will destroy everything before we can get to it and kill everyone involved. So while we send teams to destroy the planetary shield and transmission facilities from the planet's surface you two will infiltrate the facility. Until the shield comes down and we send the fleet in you will have no back up. We have no idea what you're going to run into. Maz's people never managed to make entrance."

"So we will have a very short window to infiltrate a top secret facility, find out what they're doing there, and possibly liberate hundreds with no guarantee of extraction." Ben said, leaning forward.

Lando grimaced but then nodded, "Essentially, yes. I believe our chances are good. This is our best move. If we can take Bracca the whole mid-rim could follow from there."

"You know Parnadee isn't just ruling the midrim? She's settled in the Unknown Regions as well, she is working with the Chiss. Even if we manage to take the mid-rim she will be able to fall back, lick her wounds, and take another run at us at a later date." Ben was working out the logistics in his head.

"I know," Lando said, "That's why we need to find out what she's up to with the force sensitives. We all know how one of you can be enough to turn a war. If she has hundreds… We need to know what we are up against…"

Ben and Rey exchanged a glance and Ben said, "We used that facility for training purposes, if they were turned to the darkside they lived and were trained as praetorian guards or specialized stormtroopers. If they didn't we killed them. At least that is what I was led to believe. I get the feeling that more was going on than that. I was so focused on Rey and Palpatine I didn't pay enough attention to it… I left the details to Parnadee and her people. I created this mess, it's only right that I fix it." he looked up at Lando, "When do we leave?"

"0600 tomorrow. You and Rey will pilot a cargo ship using codes from the cypher. Our other teams will infiltrate in a similar way. I need this done quietly. If they raise the alarm before we get that shield down everything will be lost and you will have no way off the planet." Lando leaned forward to look at each of them, "Can you all handle this?"

Everyone nodded and Lando gestured that Rey and Ben could leave, turning to talk details with Finn and Poe about their separate missions.

Rey held the datapad to her chest as they walked back to their quarters, Ben's hand on the small of her back. She could feel the eyes on them, it made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. They'd always watched her, been curious, whispered about her behind her back, but this was different. It felt more ominous, like the intent behind those stares had turned darker.

Ben felt the shift in her mood as they walked and he rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her. He could feel the tension radiating off of her right up until they entered her room. She released a sigh and her shoulders sank. He turned her so that she could pull her into his arms, hugging her tightly to his chest, kissing the top of her head.

"See, that wasn't so bad," he whispered into her hair.

"I beg to differ... Finn wouldn't even look at me."

Ben cupped her face in his hands and tilted her head up so she was looking at him, "Finn will get over it. He loves you like family Rey. He might not like what you and I have but I think, eventually, he will accept it."

Rey sighed and pursed her lips, she knew Ben was right but it didn't make her present situation feel any easier.

"Look, we will get there when we get there. Until then we have each other, yeah?" he ran his thumbs soothingly over her cheeks.

"Let's eat something and go over those schematics. Maybe we can come up with a plan that might work before the morning…?" Ben gave her a soft kiss before releasing her and moving over to the kitchenette to make them something to eat.

Rey watched him, feeling a deep happiness at the fact that she could do just that. Just watch him as he did mundane things. She sent a silent thank you to the Father for helping them find their way here. It felt like it had been a long time since Exegol but in fact it had only been around two months. So much had changed. There was still so much to do. At least now she was no longer alone. Now she had someone who understood her, all of her, and loved her anyways.

Ben turned a soft smile at her over his shoulder and her stomach did a little flip. Maker was she a lucky woman.

She went to hug him from behind, burying her face between his shoulder blades and giving him a squeeze. He chuckled and leaned back against her, "What's this for?"

Her voice was muffled by his shirt, "For being you. For being here. For everything."

A happy rumble filtered through his chest into her and they stood like that for a while as Ben finished preparing them something to eat.


	25. Chapter 31

They spent the rest of that day going over Maz's schematics, deciding to make entry through an exhaust vent. If the schematics were up to date they should meet little resistance right up to the main chamber, where they hoped to find what they were looking for. After that they meditated and worked on manipulating the force together. Rey found that they were close to where they'd been before Exegol and it eased her anxiety regarding their mission.

They woke the next morning in each others arms, took the time to shower, dress, and eat a quick breakfast, resisting the temptation to climb back into bed and do unspeakable things to each other. Well, mostly, Ben couldn't help but pull her into a few passionate kisses before they left.

The sun had just started to rise, the light around them dim, soft; the air was thick with moisture, dew dripping from the jungle around them. It was a beautiful morning.

Lando greeted the pair as they entered the hangar with a wave, "Hope you had a chance to go over the schematics."

Ben nodded, "We did, we have a plan. Mostly..."

"You sound like your Father, he tended to just make it up as he went too," Lando chuckled and then gestured to a dilapidated looking First Order cargo ship, "she doesn't look like much but she will get the job done. I've already had R2 program your codes."

He stepped forward to hand Rey a comm, "We will message you as soon as we have that planetary shield down. We won't send a crew to get you though until we get a response…"

"I understand…" she said, examining the expensive looking piece of technology.

While they'd been talking Finn had approached from behind. He cleared his throat to catch their attention.

Rey smiled back at him, "Hey."

Finn returned her smile, though his was strained, "I uh… Lando has me coordinating the fleet attack. I won't be seeing hand to hand combat so…" he held out Leia's saber to her.

"You're going to need this more than I will." Finn's gaze stayed on Rey as she took the saber from him, "Be careful." he said to her, concern plain upon his face, "We need you."

Rey accepted the saber, turning it over in her hands before looking back up at him, "Thank you Finn. You be careful too, okay?"

Finn smirked at this, "I'm always careful," he quipped, finally turning a glance over to Ben, "Watch her back?"

"Always," Ben said simply.

Finn nodded, giving Rey a pat on the shoulder before turning to go.

"He's a good man…" Ben said quietly once Finn was out of earshot.

"You are too." Lando replied, "You guys be careful and make sure to get back here in one piece. The Resistance needs its Jedi."

Instead of correcting him and explaining that they weren't really Jedi, Rey just smiled and dipped her head in a nod, "We will, may the Force be with all of us."

Lando waved again and then turned to head back towards the command center, leaving them alone.

Ben had noticed that his guards had all peeled off, probably assigned to different tasks for this mission. There was a brief moment of relief, he took in a deep breath, enjoying the sensation of momentary freedom before he opened the hatch to their decrepit cargo ship and gestured, "Ladies first."

The cypher codes worked like a charm and the pair found themselves waived through the planetary shield without even a second glance. They had decided to land away from the facility at a nearby cargo holding yard.

A man approached Rey as she disembarked her vessel, "Thought we had more time before pick up."

Rey pushed with the force, improvising, "You do, we're early, that's fine."

"You're early, that's fine." The man said, a glazed look passing across his face, "Do you want us to start loading now?"

Rey shook her head, "No, my partner and I are going to grab a bite to eat, maybe when we get back?"

The man glanced over her shoulder at Ben, who'd just ducked out of the ship as well, "Sounds good to me, take your time."

With that the man turned and headed back towards what must have been his office.

Rey released a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding and glanced at Ben over her shoulder.

He smirked, "Nice job, the best mind tricks are simple and believable, he won't question it."

Rey beamed at his praise, "self taught," she bragged.

"I know," he said with a laugh in his voice, "Starkiller?" he reminded her.

It was Rey's turn to smirk.

Before they left she unhooked Luke's saber from her belt and held it out to Ben, "Here, you might need this."

He hesitated before reaching out to take it. It felt heavy in his hands, not quite right, there was a momentary pang of regret at tossing his own saber away, but that was all it was, momentary. Ben clipped the saber to his belt and nodded, "We better get moving."

Bracca was a desolate world, covered almost completely with the refuse of the universe. A world sized scrapyard. The sky was brown and clogged by smog from the industry of disassembling ships; what vegetation did survive was dying and shrivelled. If this world were cut off from the rest of the galaxy the people here would starve and fast.

Rey walked slowly, datapad out as she tried to figure out where exactly the exhaust vent they were looking for was. Ben followed, hand on the hilt of Luke's saber, eyes scanning their surroundings wearily.

"Here," Rey said finally, pointing towards a particular heap of scrap, "It should be somewhere in that."

Ben nodded and gestured towards the pile of refuse, closing his eyes and using the force to gently lift it all aside, as quietly as he could manage.

Sure enough, once the pile was moved, the exhaust vent was obvious. Rey cast her senses out to make sure no one was near before she igited her saber with a hiss, using it to cut through the grating in their way. Once they'd both dropped in Ben turned to move some of the scrap back over the vent, hoping to hide their entrance from anyone who might pass by.

Luckily, other than blasts of warm, putrid, air, their path was unbarred and wide enough that they could walk stooped over side by side.

Once more Rey pulled out her datapad, consulting the schematics, while Ben looked over her shoulder, "The central chamber should be close, this vent should lead us there." she said, gesturing to the vent on their right.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" Ben whispered, sneaking a kiss from her before slipping ahead to lead the way.

It took them a little longer than they'd anticipated as the vents narrowed and forced them to crawl in places. Finally they found what they were looking for.

Through the grate before them they saw a large room lined with Bacta tanks. Within a few of the tanks the small bodies of children could be seen, children of all species, sedated and healing from something.

A noise from the opposite side of the room drew their attention. Black garbed stormtroopers drug in a boy, no older than 12, he fought them fiercely, flailing against them with all of his might.

"No! No! Leave me alone!" the boy screamed as the troopers moved to lift him on to a surgical table, holding him down as a medical droid approached. The boy let out a piercing scream and his eyes rolled with terror at the sight of the droid. Ben had to grab Rey's arm and squeeze, sensing that she was going to jump out and rush in to help.

He shook his head and said silently to her through the force, '_We need a distraction…' _he pointed to an electrical junction near the troopers, '_Help me blow that thing?'_

Rey nodded and closed her eyes, together they used the force to overload the terminal, causing it to explode in a ball of fire and sparks. Ben then yanked on the medical droid with the force, pulling it into the still sparking electrical junction, disabling it.

The boy cowered upon the surgical table as the troopers tried to figure out what had just happened.

One of them inspected the droid and shook its head, "Busted," they heard the trooper say.

"Kriffing droids, why would it fly towards it?" another said.

"Probably fried by the explosive EMP? Who knows." the first said.

"Better get the kid back to the cells, won't be any more operations until this mess gets cleaned up…" With that the troopers dragged the feisty kid back the way they'd come.

Once the room was empty Rey ignited her saber and cut a few bars free of the grate so they could slip through.

Ben used the force to gently turn the surveillance camera in the room so that it was facing the bacta tanks and then made his way over to what looked like the main console. He tapped in an old code of his and the datafiles opened wide; surprise colored his face as he looked to Rey, "Didn't think that'd work twice."

"Glad it did…" She said quietly, quickly downloading everything she could to her datapad.

It was about halfway done downloading when they both sensed something wrong, something very wrong. The force screamed 'danger!' and a shiver ran up both of their spines. Together they spun, igniting their lightsabers with a flourish just as a woman flanked by a contingent of shock troopers stepped into the room. She was dressed all in black, a familiar red saber spitting at her side. She looked about the same age as Ben, white haired, dark skin, scarred face, the slash of a brutal smile on her lips. Her voice emerged, imperious, menacing, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Ben's eyes were wide, knuckles on his saber white with tension, "How?" he asked, voice cracking.

"How what?" the woman asked, tilting her head, "How am I alive? How did I know you were here? How did I get your old saber?"

Ben swallowed and stepped in front of Rey, "Voe.." his voice was pleading, "This isn't you… The darkside? You are the last person I thought would fall."

She sneered and stepped forward, her troopers levelling their blasters at Ben, "You have no idea who I am Ben Solo. You never did. Not then, not now. I waited for a chance to try myself against Kylo Ren, but since he no longer exists I suppose you will do."

She darted forward and the troopers opened fire. Rey and Ben reacted together. Moving with a singular purpose, sharing their force. Rey deflected the blaster bolts back at the troopers as Ben parried Voe's first onslaught.

Rey pulled on the empty Bacta tanks and threw them as hard as she could into the center of the troopers, taking them all out in one fell swoop. Voe made a slash that only missed Rey because Ben caught it with his blue blade and pushed her back.

Voe backed off and circled, she snarled, "So you chose this witch over ruling the Galaxy? Palpatine offered you everything! I begged him to teach me, to let me be his vessel, but no… He wanted you. Until you threw it all away. Then he went for her. Didn't even consider me!" Voe's eyes flashed red as her anger built, "Fools!"

Ben stepped forward, pleading again, "Voe… I don't know what happened to you, I don't know what drove you to this, but this is not the way… The darkside lies!"

"You're the one who lies Ben Solo!" Voe shook, tears now stained her cheeks. She looked to Rey and shook her head, "He will betray you, as he did me, as he did all of us…. Then you will see the truth!"

Something made the whole building shake, the holoterminal at her side vibrated. The planetary shield was down. Rey used the distraction to reach up with the force and pull down on a bulkhead, crashing it down onto Voe's head.

"That won't keep her for long, we have to go," she said to a stunned Ben, grabbing the datapad and running back towards the vent they'd entered through.

"Wait!" Ben yelled, "The children! We have to free them!"

Rey glanced back towards the hall the troopers had taken the boy through then over at the debris she'd dropped on top of Voe. Ben didn't wait for her, he darted forward towards the hall, leaving Rey no choice but to follow. She turned on her comm as they ran, "Finn! Poe! Anyone hear me?"

Finn's voice crackled through, "Rey! What's your status?"

"We need extraction!" she said as they rounded a corner, right into a group of troopers.

The comm was shot from her hand and she hissed, shaking it out before using the force to yank the blasters from the troopers hands as Ben cut a path through them, bowling ahead.

They reached the hall that led to the cells and Ben paused, "Do you feel that?"

She could, a darkness exuded from the hall, she glanced to Ben, "What is that?"

"I don't know… Stay behind me." He slowly stepped into the hall, he was met by the familiar sound of lightsabers igniting. Six younglings of different species stood before them, blank looks upon their faces, sabers held loosely at their sides.

"Surrender and we will spare you." One of them said in a hollow voice.

Ben backed up a step into Rey, he couldn't cut down children.

"We're here to rescue you, not to hurt you. We're here to help." He said as calmly as he could, "Please, don't be afraid."

The boy who'd spoken tilted his head and then raised his saber, pointing it at Ben, "Leave now or die," he said again in that empty tone.

Behind them Rey could hear Voe's scream echoing through the halls. Time was running out.

Rey took Ben's free hand, telling him through the force, '_we have to incapacitate them…'_

'_How?' _he thought back.

'_Do you trust me?'_ she asked him, she knew he did but she had to make sure he knew that what he was about to see was necessary.

Rey reached, reached way down, right to the darkest parts of her soul, drew on the anger she had, at what she had seen them do to that boy, what they might have done to these boys, and she let it fuel her. She lifted their hands and shot lighting towards the children, it struck true and they all convulsed and collapsed to the floor. She withdrew the power as soon as she could and released Ben's hand, stumbling back.

"What have you done?!" Ben yelled at her.

"They're fine, they're just stunned… Ben, there was something wrong with them..." Rey tried to catch her breath, the act had taken a lot out of her.

"I know," he said, bending to check the pulse of one of them. It was strong, the boy would be fine, that didn't mean he liked what they'd just done. He stood and that was when he heard it.

"Wait!" it was the boy's voice, "Wait! Don't leave us!"

Ben followed the voice down the hall, right to the last cell.

"Help us!" The boy begged through the bars, "Please!"

Ben nodded, "Back away."

He used his saber to cut away the bars and then stepped back as 11 scrawny younglings piled out of the tiny cell.

None of these children had the same glazed look the others had.

"Are you all okay?" Rey asked, looking between these children and the ones they'd just electrocuted.

"We are fine," the boy said, "They experimented on those ones… I was supposed to be next. We need to leave!"

"You're not going anywhere…" Voe stood at the opening to the cellblock, blocking their only exit. Ben and Rey both moved to shield the children, sabers raised.

"You can't beat us Voe…" Ben said, "Stand down, walk away…"

Voe laughed menacingly, the sound of it echoing eerily down the hall. She stepped into the light, her face now marred by blood, "Or what? You'll kill me? That's not very Jedi-like of you…"

Ben's expression hardened, as did Rey's and Voe's eyebrows shot up, "I see… You aren't Jedi. Good. You'll fight me properly then…"


	26. Chapter 32

******I don't have much practice with writing fight scenes, so I hope this makes sense. Sorry this chapter is a little late*****

Ben made the first move, saber spinning as he came at Voe. She parried his first volley easily, almost casually shrugging him off, "You've grown weak Solo."

She swung high and he went low, ducking under her slash, seeing an opening. He stabbed forward and for the briefest moment he thought he had her, but suddenly she ignited a second saber and pushed his away.

Now it was Voe's turn to see an opening, bringing down Ben's old blade upon him. This time it was Rey that stopped the blow with the force. She stood grimacing as she threw her will against Voe's, holding one of her blades fast, while Ben came at their foe from her other side.

Voe managed to shrug them both off, stumbling back with a snarl, flipping both of her sabers at her side while she considered her next move.

It was then the children on the floor began to stir. Voe laughed, "Good timing my little friends…"

_'I'll take Voe, I'll lead her away,' _Ben thought to Rey.

_'What about the younglings?' _She thought, struggling to keep her panic at bay, _'I don't want to hurt them!'_

_'You might have to, we have no choice,'_ Ben said to her as he force leapt up and over their adversaries, landing behind Voe. He tried to force pull her back onto his blade but she was too fast. Voe spun to face him and pushed back, causing his feet to slide back upon the floor.

"You'd abandon your little whore?" Voe said with a crazed smirk upon her face, "My children will tear her apart."

"You underestimate her, and me. You should have left when I gave you the chance Voe." He spun his saber at his side, slowly backing out of the hallway, and Voe stalked after him, just as he'd hoped she would.

Rey gestured for the cowering children behind her to back up, raising her saber defensively as the blank faced younglings advanced.

"Please," she begged, "Please stop… We don't need to fight, we are here to help you." She pushed the force towards them, trying to use the same mind trick she had used earlier. Her efforts were met by silence and the hum of lightsabers. They were immune and she couldn't back up further without risking the other children getting caught up in the fight.

Voe's blades spun furiously, she jumped towards Ben and he deflected both blades with a grunt. With her wielding two blades he had to counter twice as fast, it took all of his concentration to hold her at bay while also looking for an opening. Voe had never been the strongest in the force, she'd been middling at best, how had she become so powerful?

One of the children suddenly darted forward, his saber spinning. Rey reacted on instinct with a parry and a slash. Her heart hit the floor at the same time as the child's head. "No!" she screamed in horror.

Rey's scream broke through his battle meditation and he stumbled. Voe pressed her attack, taking advantage of his stumble, Ben barely managed to dodge a savage slice to his side, rolling out of the way. His gaze shifted to Rey for but a second as he felt her panic, her distress at what she'd done, and then there was pain, blinding pain in his left shoulder.

The other children did not wait for Rey to recover her composure, they all moved on her together without emotion and she barely held them off. She pushed and two of the children went flying, while the others held firm and continued to attack her. She didn't want to hurt them, it kept Rey from using her full abilities. She held back. They did not. Her saber sliced through the air, ringing with desperation as she blocked hit after hit until one got through and burned a glancing path down along her left shoulder. A piercing scream of pain escaped her and she staggered back. The boy they'd saved earlier caught her and lifted his hand towards the saber wielding younglings; somehow he held them fast with the force, a look of anger and determination upon his young face.

Without missing a beat Voe took advantage of Ben's distraction and twisted her saber down and around. At first he felt nothing, stumbling back from the hit, disoriented. Voe's face was a mask of sickening delight and distantly he heard his saber rattle to the ground next to him. He looked down numbly... What had happened? 'Oh, that's not good' his brain sputtered out. His left hand was gone, his right had a ragged slash near his thumb. Searing pain rushed up his arms, forcing him to his knees.

Rey sucked in a ragged breath, letting her force join the boy's and together they threw the remaining attackers against the side of the hallway, knocking them out once more. The boy was breathing hard next to her, his eyes wide, full of terror and relief. She looked to him to say something when, suddenly, she felt as if her left hand was thrust into hot lava, pulling another scream from her lips as she dropped to the floor, hands cradled to her chest.

Ben let out a guttural scream of defiance as Voe lifted his old saber up for a final strike. He pushed against her with the force, holding her fast, she snarled and pressed back, the blade slowly descending down upon him. Was this how it would end? Was this it? All they'd been through… To die here. To die again... At least Rey was alive. He closed his eyes and prepared himself, it had been amazing while it had lasted; But it wasn't long enough, it'd never be long enough. _'Stay strong my love, I'll find you again, I swear it…' _he thought to Rey as he awaited his fate.

"Ben!" Rey yelled through her pain as she reached for him, about to yank the sabers from Voe's hands, when the main door to the corridor exploded open and resistance fighters flooded in, blasters blazing. A shot took Voe in the arm, sending Ben's old saber clattering across the floor. Another shot took her in the hip and she backed up with a growl of frustration before making her escape down another hallway.

Ben collapsed back onto the floor, blinking back tears as he did his best to remain conscious through the pain. He didn't have the strength to stop Voe's escape.

Rey scrambled over to Ben's side, ignoring her own injury and pain, tears pouring down her face. Her hands fumbled with his sweater, as she looked down at him helplessly, so panicked she'd forgotten that she could heal him.

Ben grimaced as her movements jostled his arms, "I'm fine, Just breathe..." his words crackled with pain but he managed a broken smile, reminding her, "We're a Dyad…"

Oh… OH! Rey remembered in a rush. It took her a moment to find her center and she held her hands out over Ben. He closed his eyes as well and concentrated with her. Together they felt for their injuries and encouraged them to heal, starting with Rey's shoulder, then Ben's right hand, and finally they concentrated on Ben's missing left hand. It took all of their energies combined but slowly his hand regenerated, just as Palpatine had using their power; and then darkness swallowed them once more.

Rey awoke with a start, bolting straight up from her bed. "Ben!" she called out.

"Whoa, take it easy," Finn said soothingly, "Everything is okay. You're okay. He's okay."

"Where is he?" she demanded, moving to sit on the edge of the bed she was on, the room spinning with the effort.

Finn caught her by the shoulder, steadying her, "He's in the room next door… You were both unconscious when Rose found you. The children you saved explained everything. The ones that attacked you are in Bacta tank suspension."

She blinked a few times, finally looking around the room. It was white and sterile in appearance, in one corner a medical droid hovered, "Where are we?"

"In orbit over Bracca, a Mon Calamari medical vessel." Finn said, gesturing behind her to a window that looked out upon the stars.

"The planetary shield? Parnadee?"

Finn gave her shoulder a squeeze, "We have secured the mid-rim but Parnadee and half her fleet escaped. We think she's withdrawn to the unknown regions."

Rey nodded, "Take me to Ben. I need to see him." she could sense him nearby, it felt like he was still sleeping, but she had to touch him, had to confirm this feeling with her eyes.

"Rey you can barely sit, you need rest," Finn protested.

"Take. Me. To. Him." she repeated firmly, "Now."

Finn heaved a sigh and shouldered her weight, letting her lean on him heavily as he helped her to the room next door.

Ben was laid out on a bed just as she had been, a medical droid bobbing nearby.

"Ben.." she whispered as she reached his side, her hand moving to grasp his now healed hand, lifting it to her lips to brush a kiss across it, "I'm here."

Finn grimaced, "You okay to stand on your own for a minute?"

Rey nodded, her eyes never leaving Ben's face.

Finn stepped away to grab a chair for her, pushing it behind her so she could sit.

"I'll go let everyone know you're awake," Finn said quietly as he left the room.

Rey sat and leaned over to lay her head on Ben's chest, still holding his left hand tight. She closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat beneath her ear, listened to the sound of air filling his lungs. When her mind brushed up against his it felt peaceful, soft, warm. Slowly she sensed him rising to consciousness. He sucked in a sharp breath and his eyes fluttered open.

"Rey?" he asked softly, feeling her near, taking a moment to realise the pressure on his chest was her head. He squeezed her hand tight and lifted his other hand to run his fingers over her hair.

She looked up at him, a soft smile tugging at the corners of her lips, "Hey," she said.

He slowly pushed himself up from the bed, sitting up, "Where are we?" he asked in a mirror of her own earlier question.

Rey told him everything Finn had told her and Ben nodded, "They didn't catch Voe?"

Rey shook her head, "Finn didn't say anything about her but then I didn't ask."

"Who was she Ben? What was she talking about?"

He heaved a heavy sigh, running a hand back through his hair, "She was one of Luke's Jedi students at the same time I was. We were close... When Luke tried to kill me… A lot happened. Voe and a few others found me. They didn't believe me when I told them what happened. They nearly attacked me. In the end though they let me go."

Ben looked away, towards the wall behind her, "I had heard they were all killed, that none of Luke's students survived after that. That Snoke had them all hunted down and killed before I even truly became Kylo Ren. I didn't even know she was alive… I have no idea what happened to her… But that wasn't the girl I knew..."

Rey lifted a hand to his cheek, turning his troubled gaze back to meet hers, "You didn't do this to her Ben, whatever happened wasn't your fault."

"You don't know that," he said sadly.

"Do we know how she controlled those children?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I don't know," she answered honestly, "I'd go ask but I barely made it to this room to find you."

"Well," he said holding up his left hand, "we managed to break my family curse," it was a joke and his lips curled into a smile as he wiggled his fingers.

Rey held back a laugh, giving his chest a weak shove, "Don't even, that's not funny! I was terrified!"

He lifted an eyebrow at her, "Worried about my hand? Are you particularly attached to it?" he leaned forward, smile still playing upon his lips.

"I rather enjoy some of the things you've done with it, yes.." her expression mirrored his and she closed the distance to kiss him.

They were alive, they were whole, he should be happy; But deep down he knew the worst was yet to come.


	27. Chapter 33

In the time that followed the Resistance changed by necessity. Now, with control of most of the core worlds and mid-rim, it was no longer a mere ragtag group of resistance fighters; Rather, it had become a large cooperative governing body. Discussions in regards to the reformation of the Galactic Alliance, Senate, and trade agreements were carried out in public, broadcasted on the Holonet for everyone to see. Lando headed most of the discussions, now dubbed interim Chancellor, he strived for transparency and fairness. They'd decided upon a democratic system in which each planet would elect their own senator and each senator would have equal standing, much like it had been with the previous Republic. Poe and others often grumbled about repeating old mistakes but in reality how else could things be done? Lando worked closely with ethicists in making sure to include anti-corruption bills as well as power checks and balances, to prevent a repeat of the events Chancellor Palpatine had precipitated all those years ago.

It had been decided that all military actions would be overseen by the senators but handled by a newly formed militia that consisted primarily of former resistance fighters. Poe and Finn remained Generals, Rose had been promoted to commander of the base on Ajan Kloss.

The First Order had retreated. Most of the remaining Generals had come to an understanding, forging alliances out of necessity to hold on to what power they could. Reports showed that conditions on these planets remained oppressive and cruel, however it had been decided that further aggression was not palatable and the new Galactic Senate would only react if attacked first.

Parnadee ruled over the Unknown Regions, intel had been hard to come by, ships who ventured into her space disappeared. They knew she had the help of the Chiss, though how far that help went was still unknown. Upon her withdrawl from the mid-rim they had discovered many other facilities like the one on Bracca. All had been wiped clean, only dead bodies left as evidence of what had been done there. Hundreds of bodies.

The children who'd been experimented on were all examined closely and kept in suspended animation on Nakadia; Too dangerous to be allowed to awaken until they could figure out what had been done to them. The data Rey and Ben had managed to download pointed to Kaminoan technology being used. The children were not clones but something had been done to their brains and so far scans showed no abnormalities. Unfortunately, since Kamino was now in the control of Parnadee, answers remained elusive.

The younglings they'd rescued, who'd not yet been experimented on, were all returned to their families with the offer of training in the future if they wanted it. No one should be taken from their family, their loved ones, against their will. They would not repeat the mistakes of Jedi past.

Ben was still haunted by Voe and the children on Bracca, he meditated on it regularly and checked in with the researchers daily regarding findings. He felt guilty for what had happened to them, he felt responsible, and he was desperate to set things right… Well as right as he could.

He was frustrated, the only thing keeping him from stealing a ship and going after Voe himself was Rey. She kept him grounded, soothed his anger when it spiked, comforted him when he cried. It was something he'd never had before. He idly wondered if someone had always been there for him like this if he would have ever fallen for Snoke's tricks.

After Bracca Rey and Ben were not returned to Ajan Kloss, rather they were taken to Nakadia, a mid-rim planet chosen as the interim capital for their new Galactic Alliance. They were provided with an apartment in the senate building in Quarrow, Nakadia's capital city. Ben's actions on Bracca had earned him more freedom and now it was only required that Rey was with him wherever he went; an arrangement they both found satisfactory.

She stood across the room from him now, speaking politely with a delegation from Jaaku. They had elected her to be their Senator and were gently pushing her to accept. Ben knew that she didn't want to be Senator but also that she felt she might be able to help the desperate people of Jaaku improve their lives. He could feel the conflict brewing within her, between her duty to train new Grey Jedi, and helping the people of Jaaku. He had already told her that he felt she could do both and that he'd help her; But she remained undecided.

He wanted to hold her then, just tuck her in his arms and keep her all to himself. Watching her from a distance only ever made him want to close said distance, so he walked up behind her, offering the delegation a friendly smile while placing a hand in the small of her back.

Rey glanced up at him over her shoulder, "Hey Ben," she smiled warmly and introduced him to the three men before her.

"Ben Solo? Leia Organa's son? We had heard you died." said the man on Rey's left, peering up at Ben curiously.

"Well I sort of did…" he paused awkwardly, trying to decide how to explain it to people who were not familiar with the force, "Lucky for me Rey figured out how to heal me."

"Is that so? Well the Alderaanian ambassador will be delighted by this news. They've been trying to decide on who is next to succeed to the throne, but if the Prince is alive they have nothing more to worry about." another in the group said.

"Oh well, No.. I am not a prince…" Ben protested, silently wishing he'd just stayed where he was instead of following his urge to touch Rey.

"But you are! You are also the only living relative of Luke Skywalker. Royalty is in your blood boy!" The man on the left said.

Ben scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, "I am a Jedi, not a prince."

"So is Mistress Rey here and she is considering our offer of a seat on the senate." the other man said.

Rey raised her hands, "I haven't agreed to anything."

"Well you will agree to at least come to the Senate dinner tomorrow night? It would mean so much if both of you could make an appearance, let the galaxy know that the Jedi stand with them." The man on the left said, a hopeful look upon his face.

Rey sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, Ben rubbed her back soothingly and said, "We would love to b.."

"You have to! We won't take no for an answer! I will discuss it with Chancellor Calrissian, I am sure he will agree." the other man said excitedly.

It was Ben's turn to sigh. They were backed into a corner and it took all of his self control to not just jedi mind trick his way out of this. He could tell from the look Rey gave him she felt the same.

"Alright, I'll speak with Lando and look into the possibility of making an appearance," Rey said, ushering them towards the door, "Thank you so much for stopping by, I will consider the offer."

Ben sat on the arm of their couch, arms crossed, watching as Rey politely maneuvered the delegation out of their sitting room. When she returned she heaved a heavy sigh, "I guess I need to find something to wear…"

He opened his arms, taking her by the hips and pulling her towards him, eye to eye now, "That will be the easy part. Have you ever been to a state dinner before?"

"A state what now?" she said, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"That's what I thought," he said with a smirk, "never fear I shall help guide you through the quagmire that is political dinners."

She snorted, "How about we just steal that ship you were eyeing yesterday and make a break for the unknown regions?"

He pretended to gasp scandalously, "And miss out on a chance to see you in a dress?" he squeezed her hips, his hands nearly encircled them completely, "It will be fine, we will make an appearance, pose for the holonet and escape back here where I can rip that dress off you and make you forget all about it."

She blushed and wiggled in his grip, "All right, now it doesn't sound so bad."

He leaned forward, his lips brushing hers, "Or I could just make you forget all about it right now…"

Rey smirked this time, backing out of his grasp teasingly, "Oh no, you got me into this mess, now you're going to have to wait until after. If I have to suffer so do you."

He frowned and held his hands out to her, "This was not my fault!" he protested, "You are a cruel Senator!"

Rey laughed lightly and continued to back up, "and you're a spoiled little Prince."

"Oh, that is it!" He said with a grin, chasing after her. He tossed her over his shoulder and carried her laughing back towards their bedroom, and he was right, he did make her forget about it for the rest of that afternoon.

Later that evening Rey and Ben made their way to Lando's office, it was a plain white imperial style room with a window that overlooked the city. There was a large desk with a few chairs in front of it and not much else in the room. This office had definitely been designed more for business than comfort. Lando sat behind the desk, dwarfed by it and the stacks of datapads. He gestured for them to come in and have a seat across from him, "I hear you will be coming to dinner tomorrow?"

Rey and Ben both shot him apologetic looks and Rey said, "We didn't mean to invite ourselves, the Jakku delegation…"

Lando raised his hand to stop her there, "No, I planned on asking you two to attend anyways, they just beat me to the punch. I was going to have you both play a… Quieter…. role in all of this but now that you are 'officially' attending you will have to be announced and sit with me. This means everyone, and I mean everyone, in the Galactic Alliance will be watching you two…"

His gaze shifted between the two of them before resting upon Rey, "Do you understand what that means?"

Rey shook her head.

Lando sucked in a breath and leaned back in his chair, "I know Ben understands… His parents went through it. You are about to become two of the most famous faces in the Galaxy. Until now your names have been fairly well known but not your faces. Most still think Ben is dead, not many even knew that Ben Solo and Kylo Ren were the same person. You Rey are known as the mysterious Jedi who saved us from Emperor Palpatine once more. Think of what it was like on Ajan Kloss and multiply that by 1000. More." He leaned forwards, placing his clasped hands upon the desk before him, "Everyone will know your faces, will know who you are. Will want a piece of you. Does that make sense?"

Rey sat stock still, frozen with terror at the thought.

Lando's face softened, "Rey, this was inevitable. I have had people asking about you daily since Exegol. I couldn't shield you from it forever. Luke, Leia, Han, myself, we all had to deal with this. I was also hoping that the Alderaanians would choose a successor before they learned of Ben's survival." Lando shot Ben a sympathetic look, "I know playing Prince is the last thing you want after everything that has happened…"

Ben chewed on the inside of his cheek, arms crossed, eyes downcast.

"Neither of you has to do anything you don't want to do. However, I do believe it is important for the galaxy to see you, to know who saved them from the brink of destruction. After the dinner if you so choose you can settle somewhere else and lay low. I won't force anything upon you. But I want you both to consider all the good you could to in helping to rebuild after everything that has happened…" Lando rose from his seat and rounded his desk, looking down at Rey, "Now as for what you can wear, I had a thought on that."

Lando called in his assistant, "Will you bring the gifts I've been holding on to for Mistress Rey?"

The assistant disappeared returning shortly after with a clothing cart in tow, "Now I know you aren't the type to dress up but Leia bought these for you before she passed. Leia knew you'd play a big part in this Galaxy and that eventually you'd need something less practical to wear." Lando gestured to the cart, "Have a look?"

Rey rose from her seat to unzip the cover that was draped over the clothing cart, the sight of what lay inside made her gasp and step back. Ben caught her by the small of her back, peeking in himself, "Well my mother always was fashionable."

Rey shook her head, "I can't accept this, it must have cost a fortune…"

Lando shrugged, "Leia bought it, it wasn't my money, and she bought it for you Rey. You'd really refuse her last gift to you?"

Rey was close to tears, had Leia really known that she was destined for dinners like the one to be held tomorrow? Had she had so much faith in her success even in their darkest hours? It was hard for her to believe but what laid before her was undeniable. She looked closer, hands running over some of the luxurious fabrics. Tucked on a shelf near the bottom was a box, she bent over and fished it out, turning to set it on Lando's desk before opening it.

Ben let out a sharp breath behind her. It was his mother's jewels. Necklaces, rings, and the tiara of Alderaan. They all glittered up at them and Ben couldn't help but reach out and gently touch the large sapphire on one of the rings, "That was one of her favourites when I was little…" His voice cracked with the memory of his mother's hand upon his forehead, the ring catching in his hair.

Lando placed a comforting hand on Ben's shoulder, "These belong with the two of you. I'll have everything brought to your apartment. I'll also have clothes sent for you Ben."

He released Ben's shoulder and moved back around to the other side of his desk, "Now, how should we have you two announced? I don't think Rey Palpatine is a wise choice…"


	28. Chapter 34

Lando sent a veritable army of attendants to Ben and Rey's apartment the next afternoon. It felt like an invasion. Each was whisked away in the opposite direction by their assigned entourage and subjected to the horrors of pampering.

Rey resisted her attendants attempts at bathing her, chasing them off with a mind trick so she could do it herself; they were not dissuaded, however, from attacking her again as soon as she emerged from the fresher. She was coiffed and primped, a delicate peppering of makeup to accentuate her natural beauty with a beautiful half up curled hairstyle to match. The attendants then accosted her with a dress that had been specially picked from the gowns Leia had purchased her, along with some matching jewelry. The group of women stepped back to assess their work and, deeming it acceptable, they moved Rey over to a wall length mirror to reveal to her their finished look.

Rey stood before the mirror dumbfounded. She did not recognize the woman looking back at her. The dress they'd chosen was a mossy green in color and made of the softest of silk. It had a deep V in the front, exposing her cleavage while still being modest, and was cinched tight at the waist before fanning out into a soft and full skirt that just barely grazed the ground. The arms of the dress were loose from the shoulder and then tight around her delicate wrists. Upon her neck she wore a choker necklace of purple amethysts that matched a pair of delicate purple amethyst ear cuffs. Upon her head they'd placed the tiara Leia had given her, carefully weaving it into her hair. The finished look was breathtaking. Rey did a little spin, mesmerized by the way the dress moved and how beautiful the stranger in the mirror was.

One of the attendants said admiringly, "That gown is from Naboo, it is said that it belonged to Senator Amidala, Leia Organa's birth mother."

Rey turned a surprised look at the attendant, "This is Ben's Grandmother's dress?"

The attendant nodded and smiled, "and in it you are the most beautiful woman on Nakadia."

She couldn't help but blush and run her hands over the opulent fabric she now donned. It was like a dream. She idly wondered what Ben was going to think when he saw her. This look was so foreign, she felt like a stranger in her own skin, but if Ben liked it then she could tolerate it, for a night.

Ben on the other hand was pretty much left to his own devices. His attendants handed him his outfit and left him to it, only returning to fix his hair and help him attach the cape that had been sent with it. They stood him before a mirror and he let out a sigh, it had been a long time since he'd last worn formal wear like this. He'd been a boy of 10, his Mother fussing over a curl of his hair that just wouldn't stay in place while his Father complained about being forced to go with them. The memory made Ben draw in a shaky breath, for now looking at himself in the mirror, he realised how much he looked like his Father. Han had worn a black suit much like this, buttoned down the left side, a pair of black trousers tucked into a pair of shiny black boots, a cape made of the finest dark green velvet draped over his shoulders and secured by a purple amethyst clasp. It was all in the Alderaanian style, because of course it was. The attendant next to him offered a pair of black gloves but Ben declined them, with the gloves he felt he'd look entirely too much like Kylo Ren. It was strange that just a pair of gloves could change his appearance quite so much but it was true. Without the gloves he looked like a handsome young statesman, with them a foreboding general. He would go without.

Ben cleared his throat and turned to his attendants, "Take me to Rey?"

One of the attendants shook his head, "We were told to escort you to the dinner, you will meet up with her there."

Ben heaved an exasperated sigh, "Fine, hurry up and wait then?"

Another attendant gave him a sympathetic look, "we could watch the holonet while we wait?"

Ben gestured that he didn't care what they did, flopping into a chair near the window to wait.

The attendant turned on the holonet screen across the room. Apparently this dinner was a bigger deal than he'd realised as almost every channel seemed to have live coverage. Ben watched, uninterested, as people discussed who they might see tonight, scandals, who hated who, ridiculous entertainment things like that… Until Rey was mentioned and he perked right up, leaning forward.

"We've received word that Rey, newly elected Senator of Jaaku, and Jedi Master will be attending tonight with, and you won't believe this…" The Twi'lek commentator paused for dramatic effect, "Ben Solo! Yes, _the _Ben Solo! Prince of Alderaan! There are whispers they're in the midst of a torrid affair." The commentator lowered her voice to indicate the scandalousness of it.

The other commentator, a human male, chimed in, "We've also heard rumors that his long absence from the galactic scene was due to him being Kylo Ren! Sounds ridiculous but exciting all the same."

Ben's attendants turned to him wearily and he offered a shaky smile, "Crazy rumors," he laughed nervously, running a hand back through his hair. This night could not be over fast enough.

About an hour later he was taken to an empty hall to wait; the holonet had fried his nerves and he paced, playing with the cuffs of his suit, buttoning and unbuttoning them, cape fluttering out behind him.

He perked up as he sensed Rey approaching, turning towards her signature in the force. He looked up a set of stairs to his left, eagerly awaiting her appearance. Ben didn't have to wait long as Rey's attendants appeared at the top of the stairs, giggling amongst themselves. They noticed him and moved to the side, revealing Rey and his breath caught at the sight. She was ethereal, perfect, absolutely heart stoppingly beautiful.

She shone at the top of the stairs and when she noticed him her face lit up even more. Rey took the hand of one of her attendants, letting them help her down the stairs. She approached Ben, offering him that hand, blushing furiously at the way he was looking at her.

Ben took her hand and bent over to place a soft kiss upon her knuckles, "You look… You are so beautiful. You look like a princess." he said, straightening, pulling her gently closer, his free hand moving to gingerly touch her cheek.

She beamed, leaning a hand against his chest, "and you look like a Prince," she said softly before going up on her toes to meet him half-way for a kiss.

It was a chaste kiss, barely a brush of the lips, but it heated him to the core. Ben let out a trembling breath as they parted, his eyes locked on hers, "Force am I a lucky man."

She laughed lightly and the tiara in her hair twinkled, "I'm a scavenger from Jaaku. You're a Prince. I am the lucky one."

When she laughed his heart fluttered, "Can we run back to our apartment?" he asked, half-joking, "I just want to keep this all to myself."

She smirked, "I wish."

Their attendants joined forces and ushered them towards a line of people waiting to be announced before entering the cavernous dining room. Somehow they'd been selected to enter second to last. This meant everyone else would be seated and witness to their entrance. Rey held Ben's arm tightly and he held a hand over hers in an attempt to reassure her.

When their turn came they both straightened their backs and Rey fought to keep the look of panic from her face. They stepped through the doors to stand at the top of a large staircase that descended into the main dining hall. Below them the room was full to brimming with elegantly dressed people of all species and every single one of them was looking up at Rey and Ben.

A loud elegant voice boomed out through the room, "Introducing Rey Solo of Jaaku and Ben Solo Prince of Alderaan, Jedi Masters."

They both struggled to keep from cringing at the 'Jedi Master' titles but Lando had insisted on it. A hush ran through the room as everyone watched them descend the stairs and take their seats at the head table.

Finally Chancellor Lando Calrissian was announced and everyone applauded. Lando took his seat and the feast began.

Rey could feel eyes upon her and it made her skin crawl. She felt so exposed. She wished she'd brought her saber. Ben placed a hand on her knee and squeezed, "I feel the same," he said, reading her aura, "When dinner is done the dance will begin and we can sneak away…"

She scoffed, "You really think we will be able to sneak away?" her gaze shifted around them, catching a few people looking.

He nodded, "You underestimate me my love."

"Do I?" she said with a smile.

Ben leaned over, his breath caressing the curl of her ear, "a mind-trick here, a little encouragement there…"

Rey gasped in mock scandal and whispered, "You, my Prince, are very naughty."

"Mmmhmmm." he said with a grin, giving her earlobe a nip before leaning back.

Lando chuckled and flashed Rey a conspiratorial look, "Jannah and I will run interference." Lando's daughter sat on his other side, Rey didn't know her very well but was happy that the two of them had found each other once more.

Ben laughed, "Playing wingman for me now uncle?"

"Hey, what are uncles for?" Lando smiled and gave Rey a wink.

Interactions like this warmed her heart, made her feel at ease. This was her family. The family she'd always dreamt of. Finn, and Poe were missing but it was still nice. Chewie had returned to Kashyyyk shortly after Exegol and Rey hadn't seen him since, she missed him and reminded herself to make time to go visit him.

Ben was surprisingly good at small talk and that allowed Rey to sit back and observe. Most interactions appeared shallow on the surface but Rey quickly realised every word had more than one meaning. Political posturing was subtle but very evident as people approached their table under the guise of pleasantries, quickly shifting the conversation towards one issue or another. Ben kept a hand on her at all times, be it her hand or her knee, it helped ground her in this dizzying environment. His grip tightened as a group of men approached their table. Rey could feel his alarm through the force and glanced up at him, concerned.

"Good evening your Highness." One of the men said, sweeping into a deep bow, "I am Lucius Alde. I suppose congratulations are in order, no one was aware the two of you were wed." The man gestured between Ben and Rey.

Ben flashed a tight smile, "We are wed in the force, there has been no official ceremony."

The man pretended to look relieved, "Marvelous, I had worried you'd forgotten to invite your cousin." The man and his entourage exchanged glances, " I am surprised that you have decided to take the Alderaanian crown." His voice lowered, "Weren't you the Supreme Leader of the First Order only but a few months ago?"

Ben's eyes went icy, "If I was Kylo Ren your lungs would have suddenly found themselves absent of air. Perhaps the past is better left exactly there, in the past."

There was a momentary flash of fear from Lucius but he recovered quickly, "Well you know, nasty rumours tend to follow the powerful. There are even rumors that you Mistress Rey are related to the late Chancellor Palpatine."

"Careful," Ben warned, "I will tolerate jabs at me but not towards her. Do you understand me?" He was simmering with anger now, Rey squeezed his hand, trying to calm him.

The man paled slightly under his mask of smirking noble, "Well no harm is meant, I assure you, just idle gossip. We hope you enjoy your evening." With that the men all bowed and turned away.

"Sleemo," Rey said under her breath.

"You have no idea." Ben ran a hand back through his hair, "He's mad because he was in line to inherit the crown and all that comes with it before I showed up again. He bullied me mercilessly when we were children. Until I bloodied his nose. My Mother tried to punish me but I know she knew he deserved it."

"I'd like to bloody his nose right now," she said and it was Ben's turn to soothe her.

The same booming voice from before echoed through the dining hall, Instructing everyone to head over to the great hall next door. Lando leaned over to Ben, "Now would be a good time to get lost in the crowd, you can't head out yet but there are a few dark corners you can hide from filth like Alde in."

Ben nodded, "I think I spotted a few," and rose, taking Rey's hand and leading her towards the doors that led to the balcony instead of the great hall.

When the balcony doors closed behind them it was like they were transported to another world. The din of the crowd disappeared, replaced by the soft sounds of Nakadian summer's night. The stars twinkled above them, the sky clear of clouds. The balcony was huge and many potted plants served as decoration. Ben led Rey between a pair of plants to a railing so they could look out over the city in a spot that was hidden from prying eyes.

"It's so beautiful," Rey said, leaning against the railing, the gentle breeze catching her hair and tossing a few curls over her shoulder. Nakadia was primarily an agricultural world, green, lush, and abundant. The city rose between tree lined streets, lit by soft floating phosphorus lights. Rey shivered as Ben lifted a hand to touch the spot between her collar bones, fingers slowly tracing a path up her neck.

"The only beauty I see is yours." He flattered her, his eyes following his fingertips as they drifted up to her face and across her bottom lip.

Rey sighed happily at the sensation and kissed his fingers as they passed, "So, married in the force?" She asked, leaning forward against his chest, "I thought we had picked Solo just so they'd have something to say other than Palpatine."

He let his fingers drop to her waist after she kissed them, tugging her closer, "Aren't we though? We are profoundly connected, in a way that you can't break, even with death. I'd say married in the force is a good way to describe it."

She looked up at him, "I suppose, though…"

"What…?" The look on her face had changed, lips turning to a frown, he suddenly felt very worried he had made some kind of mistake and she didn't feel the same.

She worried at her bottom lip, gaze shifting to his chest as she thought about how to word what she wanted to say. Rey settled on the most straightforward approach, "I was hoping that we would be married, someday, like really married, ceremony and all…"

Relief rocked through him at her words and he dropped his forehead to press it against hers, "Of course we will. I thought that went without saying."

"Does it?" She asked, still staring at his chest.

He kissed her forehead before lifting her chin with a finger so she was looking up at him. Ben cleared his throat and then asked in a soft voice, "Rey, do you want me to propose?"

She blushed, her voice escaping in a squeak, "Yeah.. Maybe.."

Ben moved his thumb to stroke her cheek, "Then I will ask you, when the time is right.."

Rey smirked and jokingly rolled her eyes, "I suppose that will do…" She ran her hands up his chest and pressed herself closer, "Right now I want something else."

"And what might that be?" He said playing coy.

Rey heaved a frustrated sigh, "Just kiss me already Solo."

He obliged enthusiastically, catching her face between his hands and kissing her thoroughly. Her hands gripped the front of his suit, holding him in place. A white hot heat rose between them, an inexplicable need and Rey let it carry her through the kiss until they were both breathless. When Ben finally pulled back she said, "Do you think anyone can see us here?"

He glanced around them, they were up against the balcony railing high above the streets below, two large planters overflowing with flowers to each side of them. A few other people were out on the balcony but none within earshot or sight of where they stood. "I don't think so…" he quirked a mischievous brow, "Why…?"

"Oh you know why…." She whispered returning the look, "I want you, right now."

Ben looked a little surprised at her request but he wasn't going to argue, "Your wish is my command Rey Solo."

******Smutty chapter up next .******


	29. Chapter 35

The air was sweet with the scent of flowers, the breeze warm, the night lit by only the stars and a few soft lights from below. Ben lifted Rey up so that she sat on the edge of one of the planters, making sure the spot was clean so he didn't ruin her dress. He stepped up close to her, between her legs, hands on her hips as his eyes searched her face. His cape obscured most of them from sight with him standing so close, anyone passing would only see his broad shoulders and her arms wrapped around his neck.

Rey looked up at him, her mouth dry with desire. Their kiss had sparked something in her, made her near mad with need. She ached for him, hiking up the skirt of her dress so that she could wrap her legs around him under his cape and pull him closer. He reacted to this with a hiss, his head dipping as he lavished kisses upon her neck. She could feel that he was just as affected as she was, by the hard bulge of his arousal that now pressed against her and through the force. It was intoxicating. Her arms and legs tightened around him, hands working their way up into his hair while his lips dragged kisses up and down her neck.

Ben struggled to control himself as she pulled him closer, every squeeze of her thighs making him shiver. He tasted her neck, relishing the soft salty sweet of her skin; he sucked gently on the spot just below her ear, not wanting to leave a mark he trailed these kisses down and then back up the other side. His hips ground against hers, even though they'd been together just that morning in this moment it felt like it had been an eternity. He longed to press himself into her, feel that carnal connection, lose himself inside her. Rey's desire rose right next to his, making it even harder to resist.

Feeling him holding back she moved one of her hands down to grip him through the front of his pants. His lips paused and his head tilted back as he groaned.

"I said I want you…" she whispered into his ear, "No one can see us, take me here. Please…" her voice trembled but her hand was sure as she opened his fly and slid it down into his pants, wrapping her delicate fingers around him, squeezing gently.

His breath hitched and he pressed his forehead against hers, "Rey…" his voice cracked, "What if we're caught?"

She stroked him while her other hand tightened in his hair, "I don't care. I need you right now Ben. Inside me. Please…"

His hand moved down from her hip, snaking under her skirt and up the inside of her thigh. She gasped as his fingers pressed over her panties. He tugged them aside and slowly slid a finger into her. Rey moaned quietly, her hand leading his arousal towards her entrance. He pulled his finger out, holding her panties to the side as she rubbed him against herself. They both struggled to stay quiet, the sensation intense.

All thoughts of being caught fled them both as Ben slowly pressed into her. Her body stretching perfectly to accommodate his size. When he had himself buried to the hilt he held it there for a moment while he captured her lips in another passionate kiss.

Rey tangled her hands in his hair once more, kissing him back, her tongue flicking across his as she whimpered into his mouth. With him buried deep inside her she felt utterly complete, wishing this moment of pure bliss could last forever. She felt him slowly pull his hips back and she whined against his lips until he thrust in again, this time faster, harder. He repeated this, slowly working up to a rhythm that jolted her body back against the flowering plant behind her. They parted from the kiss panting, no longer able to keep completely quiet. They both moaned and gasped with each thrust, her legs tightening and loosening with their rhythm. She could feel that he was close to climaxing and so was she, they rode the wave of pleasure together, using their connection in the force to amplify it tenfold; They stared deep into each others eyes as the wave came crashing down upon them. Ben moaned loudly and pressed himself as far into her as he could, twitching and shuddering against her as he filled her with his seed. Rey clutched at him with her hands and legs, the pleasure of their climax making it hard for her to stay upright.

Ben held her body to his, tucking his head into the crook of her neck, peppering it with soft breathless kisses. It took them both a few minutes to come back to their senses. Finally he pulled himself back, "I'm sorry," he apologised, "I might have ruined your dress."

Rey adjusted her skirt and helped Ben fix his pants, shaking her head, "I'm sure it's fine…"

Once they were both decent, Rey pressed another kiss to Ben's lips, saying quietly against them, "I love you."

He smiled, "I know." Another kiss, "Will you marry me Rey?"

She laughed lightly and flicked his chest, "Of course I will, but I want a better proposal than that."

He chuckled, "As you wish."

They were suddenly interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind Ben. It startled both of them, Ben instinctively turning and tucking Rey behind him protectively.

Ben recognized the man as one of his attendants from earlier, "Sorry to interrupt you, uh.. Chancellor Calrissian asked me to find you and ask you to meet him in his office after the dance."

Rey tugged on Ben's sleeve as she stepped out from behind him, he looked down to her and the same thought passed through both of them. Lando knew they wanted to be alone, he wouldn't have sent someone for them. He would have just waited for them to reappear and ask then. Something was not right.

Ben pushed the force towards the attendant and spoke, compelling him to tell the truth, _"Who asked you to tell us this?"_

A confused look passed over the young man's face, "Chancellor Calrissian… I think… Huh… I.. Can't recall seeing him, that's weird."

Ben nodded and pushed again, "_That's fine, you just forgot, we will meet him, thank you for telling us_."

The man bobbed a bow and excused himself heading back towards the ball a look of confusion still plain upon his face.

Rey cursed under her breath, "Someone with the force compelled him to tell us that."

"I agree. Someone wants us at Lando's office. But who? And why?" Ben asked, looking down at her once more.

"I think we need our sabers." she said, taking his hand.

"And we need to find Lando," he said, a frown tugging his lips down, "I have a bad feeling about this."

They headed back towards their apartment, stopped by guards at every turn. They quickly gave up on trying to convince them with mere words and resorted to gentle mind tricks.

Finally when they reached their apartment, Ben burst in, lifting his hand to summon his old purified saber to him while Rey did the same with Luke's saber, and it was a good thing they did, as they'd surprised a trio of intruders.

Igniting their sabers with a flourish they both instantly fell into attack positions.

The masked intruders turned to them, two with vibroblades, one with a blaster. Ben caught the first vibroblade on his spitting blue crossguard, shrugging the man off with a force push before turning to catch the second with a grunt.

Rey stepped in front of them, deflecting blaster bolts from the third man, she angled them back towards him causing two of his own shots to take him right in the chest. She didn't pause to watch him fall, turning her attention to the first attacker. She pushed the man against the wall behind him with the force, holding him fast as Ben struggled with the last man.

He caught the vibroblade and twisted, pulling it up over his head, ducking under his attackers arm and then pulling his saber up and through, cutting the man in half.

The fight was over in a matter of moments. Ben and Rey were left breathing heavily, both glaring at the only man still alive; The one held up with the force by Rey, pinned against the wall. Ben didn't deactivate his saber as he stepped over the dead man at his feet to approach him.

Rey grit her teeth, anger flashing in her eyes as she held him fast, her hand raised, fingers splayed to help her focus the force, "Who are you? Why are you here?" she snarled at the man.

Ben tilted his head to the side, using the force to encourage an answer out of the man, "_You heard her, why are you here? Who sent you?"_

The man resisted them, closing his eyes and holding his jaw tightly shut. Ben and Rey hadn't noticed that the man's right hand still clutched something. He crushed whatever it was and his body suddenly went limp, all the air leaving him in a rush, and he was dead.

Rey blinked and immediately released her hold on him, stepping back and shaking her hand out, "What… What did he do?"

Ben finally turned off his saber and clipped it to his belt before kneeling next to the man's body. They were all young humanoid males of indistinct origins. He moved the cuff of the man's right arm up to reveal a tattoo. Recognising it, Ben stood, "He killed himself rather than give up his employer. He feared him or her more than death."

Rey looked disgusted and terrified at the same time, "What is worse than death?"

"Oh I can think of a few things," Ben said, casting his gaze around the room, "The real question is why were they here? I thought the ambush was supposed to be at Lando's office…"

"They were surprised to see us, I don't think it was part of the plan." Rey pointed out, also disengaging her saber.

Their apartment was in shambles, all of their drawers open and belongings scattered about, "They were looking for something…" Ben said quietly.

"We don't have anything other than these sabers and old clothes…" Rey said, confused.

"And a sith wayfinder…" Ben said, looking to her, "They don't know that it isn't here."

"Let's keep it that way…" Rey said moving back to the door, "We need to find Lando."

"Agreed," Ben said, following her as she swept back towards the grand hall, saber in hand.

Once again they used the force to get them through each checkpoint, they moved at a quick pace, not wanting to draw too much attention to themselves. Eyes scanning the crowd when they reached the great hall.

"Do you see him?" Rey asked Ben, going up on her tiptoes.

"No… But I see Jannah." Ben replied, leading Rey by the hand across the room. People whispered and watched them push their way through the crowd.

Jannah turned a smile from a Sullustan to greet them, "Hey," she immediately understood that something was wrong and her face fell, "What?"

"Where's Lando?" Ben asked her quietly.

"He said he would be right back, I think he was headed back to his office, why?" she'd gone pale.

Rey and Ben exchanged a look and Ben immediately dashed towards the exit, heading towards Lando's office. Rey took Jannah by the arm and said quietly into her ear, "Get these people to leave, something is wrong. We think Lando is in danger. We need to discreetly evacuate…"

Jannah nodded and quickly moved in the other direction, barking orders to attendants. Rey ran after Ben, no longer caring if people were alarmed by her behaviour. When she caught up with him he said, "They had First Order tattoos. The kind only our elite troopers got."

"They're First Order?" Rey said, alarmed.

"And can use the force, who do we know that is both of those things?" He said.

"Voe…" she answered.

"Voe." Ben confirmed.


	30. Chapter 36

Their first clue that something was wrong at Lando's office was the complete lack of security, they didn't encounter a soul in their dash there. The second was the sense of foreboding in the force as the drew closer. It was enough for both of them to ignite their sabers and approach the office with more care.

Ben used the force to push the office doors open, prepared to fight anything that may react, but nothing happened. Rey shot him a questioning look before they both proceeded, side by side, sabers at the ready.

The office was dark, lit only by the night sky and street lights down below. Lando's chair was turned away from them and, from what they could see, no one else could be in the room unless they were in that chair.

"We know it's you…" Ben said menacingly, "Where's Lando?"

Voe spun the chair around, pouting, "You're no fun Solo. I had a dramatic speech prepared and everything for you."

Rey didn't hesitate, she used the force to try and grab Voe by the throat. Voe pushed back, of course, but it was enough for Ben to jump up on the desk and bring his blade right up under her chin. They had her pinned, if she released her push on the force, Rey would strangle her, if she moved Ben would part her head from her shoulders. Yet she smirked, "Kill me and you'll never find your precious Chancellor…"

Neither Rey or Ben budged, keeping up the pressure.

"Or, we kill you and just follow the trail your clumsy men left behind for us." Ben said, inching his blade slightly closer, causing her to flinch.

"We left no trail." Voe said through clenched teeth.

"Tell that to the three dead men in our apartment.." Rey said, pushing a little harder, causing a sweat to break out across Voe's forehead.

Voe laughed darkly, "You haven't figured it out yet, have you? How we control them? No matter who you capture, none of them will reveal their secrets, even to you…"

Ben clenched his teeth, "Tell us what you've done and I'll let you live. My patience is wearing thin..."

Voe leaned back, exposing more of her neck to his blade, "Do it then Ben… Do it. Give in. Kill me and fall again."

His eyes darkened for a moment as he considered it, "Killing you will not cause me to fall if killing you means I can bring peace to the galaxy."

"Then just do it," she said, a smug look upon her face, "Why the hesitation if you're so sure?"

They were so focused on Voe that neither of them had noticed when a few small dark shadows made their way into the room, surrounding them, until one of the shadows ignited a saber.

Rey had just enough time to turn and parry a strike that would have cut her in two before another assailant fell upon her. It was like Bracca all over again, children came at her from every angle.

Ben moved without a thought when he realized the danger, his blade snicked down and to the side and Voe fell with a scream. Not a killing blow but enough to weaken her, opening her shoulder in much the same way as Rey's had been on Bracca, leaving her right arm useless. He dropped down and pushed with the force, throwing everyone except Rey against the walls of the room.

He took Rey's hand and hauled her up onto the desk with him, giving them the high ground, they stood back to back, prepared for the next onslaught.

The large window behind Voe shattered and at the same time Jannah entered the office followed by guards, blasters blazing.

The children quickly dove behind the desk, gathered up the injured Voe, and then jumped out the shattered window.

Ben and Rey ran to the window, looking down. No one could have survived a fall from that height but it was like they'd vanished into thin air.

"Where'd they go?" Jannah asked, not believing her eyes.

Ben squinted down into the darkness, pointing, "There."

Sure enough what looked like a small ship now rocketed up into the sky and before their security forces could follow it went to hyperspace from within the atmosphere, causing more than a few gasps from the guards around them.

Ben let out a frustrated sound, slamming his fist on the windowsill, leaving a dent. Rey disengaged her saber and put a soothing hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Who was that?" Jannah demanded.

"Voe. She was one of the Jedi students I studied with under Luke. She works with Parnadee now… and they have Lando." Ben said it all as he turned from the window, resisting the urge to slash the desk before him to pieces. He turned off his blue cross hilt saber and clipped it to his belt before pushing his hands through his hair.

"General Parnadee just kidnapped the Chancellor of the Galactic Alliance… This is an act of war." Jannah said, voice low.

Rey rubbed Ben's back, she could feel that he was close to losing his temper. Slowly his anger receded and sense returned, "We need to call a meeting of the senators, we need the leaders of the militia. It is going to take our whole fleet to get him back…" Ben said quietly.

"How do you know he is even still alive?" Jannah asked despondently, "When I was a trooper they would have just killed him."

"Because they want something we have," Rey answered, "If he is dead they have nothing to bargain with…"

"Also because I can still sense him, Uncle Lando is still alive…" Ben said placing a reassuring hand on Jannah's shoulder, "Rey and I will find a way to bring him back but we are going to need one hell of a distraction if he is in the middle of Parnadee's fleet."

While Jannah busied herself with contacting the senators as well as Finn and Poe, Rey and Ben got changed into their usual clothes and made their way to the research facility holding the children they'd saved from Bracca.

The lead scientist on the team beamed at them as they entered, "Ahhh, Mistress Rey, Master Solo, good of you to visit." he was completely unaware the Chancellor had been kidnapped, and they decided to keep it that way, for now.

"Any progress Doctor?" Ben asked.

"Actually, I've found… Something. It could be nothing but…" The Doctor waved for them to follow him. He led them to a holomap, he had it set up to display Kamino.

"I remembered an old report I once read about cloning and how it was done on Kamino. Now, we know these children are not clones but…" the doctor changed the image to what looked like a small computer chip, "I found this yesterday buried deep in the brain of the… Deceased… Child you brought here…"

"And?" Rey asked, not seeing the importance.

The Doctor brought up another image of a similar looking chip, "This is a holonet direct link cybernetic chip, many billions of people in this galaxy have one. Most don't get one implanted until adulthood. I noticed that all of these children had one on scans but didn't think anything of it until I looked closer at the one I found yesterday. If you look here," he pointed to a spot near the center, "The chip has a secondary receiver…."

Ben and Rey exchanged a glance, "Okay…" Ben said, "But what does that mean?"

"I think.. I think that these chips aren't actually holonet direct links… I think they're used for something else. On Kamino they inserted chips like this for direct link training of clones. It has been theorized that these chips may have played a part in the abrupt change in behaviour that was observed in clone troopers near the end of the Clone Wars. It is a very controversial belief and was widely disregarded but…. I believe it could be the answer." The Doctor could see that they were still confused and sighed, "I think that these chips are being used by someone to control their thoughts, their actions. A secondary signal beamed on the right frequency could, theoretically, work."

"So you think someone could be controlling them remotely using these chips?" Ben asked, suddenly very interested.

"Yes… Though I have yet to run tests on my hypothesis." The Doctor walked over to one of the Bacta tanks, "Unfortunately we can't remove these chips without the risk of causing severe brain damage in the process…"

"Is there any way to block the signal?" Rey wondered out loud.

The Doctor raised his brows, "Well, yes, there should be. An EMP would temporarily disable it, or you could destroy the transmitter sending the signal in the first place and stop it all together. Though I don't truly know how this technology works it shouldn't exist, it's abhorrent. Whatever I do learn should be destroyed once we've saved these poor children."

"Agreed," Ben said, "Will you bring your research with you and brief the senate about what you've learned? A situation has arisen that will require immediate response and a defense against these children is welcome."

The Doctor nodded, "Of course, when and where do you need me?"

Upon their return to the senate building they found a starkly different atmosphere, the debutantes and non-essential staff had all been sent home, all that remained was security, military, and the senators themselves.

Jannah met them as they re-entered the building, briefing them, "The Senate is ready to convene at 1200 hours. However we still have no leads on where my Father was taken, or even where we should strike first."

"They will contact us, I guarantee it." Rey said as the three of them strode down the hall towards the offices.

"It will be a trap." Ben said, "But our researchers have found something that should give us an advantage."

"Good." Jannah said, "I'll make sure everyone is briefed under the strictest of secrecy, all communications in and out of this building are being monitored."

"You should try and get some rest," Rey said softly to Jannah, but the woman shook her head, a determined look upon her face.

"I can't rest, not when they have my Father. I just found him Rey… I can't lose him again." Jannah's voice shook and Rey placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I understand," Rey said, looking over at Ben, "More than you know."

Jannah nodded and forced a smile before turning to head back towards Lando's quarters.

Ben and Rey were left with the question of where they should await the meeting. They chose the Jaaku Senatorial office, since their apartment was full of dead bodies at the moment. It was modest but comfortable, a few couches, chairs, a small kitchenette and a large desk. The office overlooked another building, the view nowhere near as grand as Lando's office. It would do.

Ben flopped onto one of the couches with a heavy sigh. Rey stood over him, looking down. He reached up to her, opening his arms, his face was complicated, mixed emotions fought for control.

Rey laid down next to him on the couch, letting him wrap his arms around her, squeezing her tightly to his chest. She rested her head on his arm and tangled her legs with his.

"How long do you think we will have to wait for them to send demands?" Rey asked into Ben's shirt.

He shrugged, burying his face in her still curly hair, taking in a deep breath of her scent before answering, "Hard to say.. Could be hours.. Could be days.."

Rey shuddered at the thought, "I can't wait days…"

"Neither can I. If we must I will take a ship and go to the Unknown Regions myself to find him." Ben's words were hard, laced with the steel of certainty, "I will not let him suffer longer than he has to."

His words gave her some comfort but she still felt helpless, without knowing where they'd taken him they were lost. The Unknown Regions were vast and the two of them could not hope to scour them in a hundred lifetimes let alone one. She felt Ben kiss the top of her head, running his hand over her hair.

"Why didn't you kill her?" Rey's voice was barely above a whisper.

Ben leaned back so he could look down at her, "You know why."

She shook her head, "You said it yourself, it was the right thing to do."

He sucked in a breath and pursed his lips, turning his gaze behind her, "Rey.. Something I did contributed to her becoming what she is today. She blames me for something. I would never forgive myself if I didn't at least give her the chance you gave me…"

Rey lifted a hand to caress his cheek, trailing over the spot she'd once sliced open, "You're a good man Ben Solo."

He looked back down to her and smiled softly, "thanks to you."

"No, no, I just gave you love, you made these choices on your own. You saved yourself, I just gave you a little push." her fingers moved down to his lips.

He kissed the tips of her fingers before pressing his forehead to hers, "Will I ever be free of my sins?"

"No," Rey said softly, "But you can be forgiven. Forgiven but it will never be forgotten, and that is okay."

"How did you find it in yourself to forgive me?" he asked shakily.

"I knew why you did the things you did. I didn't agree but I understood. I saw myself in you. When I thought I'd killed you on Kef Bir… Suddenly nothing you'd done mattered. I just wanted to save you. So I did…" Rey's fingers moved down to his neck, "It scared me to know that I could easily have made the same choices you did, but I knew that if I had, you'd have forgiven me. So I let it all go..."

He leaned down to catch her lips in a gentle kiss, lingering long enough for that spark between them to ignite once more, "How long until the meeting?"

She nudged his nose with her own, "A few hours…"

"Plenty of time," he whispered hoarsely before pulling her tight against him once more and placing a fiery kiss upon her lips.


	31. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

The kiss devolved from there to groping, and then to grinding, followed shortly after by clothes flying off. They clung desperately to one another, savouring every moment they could together; both knowing that the path ahead was a treacherous one, survival not guaranteed. The thought of losing one another driving them to grasp at what intimacy they could.

They made love on the couch, eventually moving to the floor, and then bent over the desk. Their passion broiling to a fever pitch with Ben thrusting in and out of her from behind. Rey's hands gripped the opposite side of the desk, knuckles white, breath coming in gasps as they both came with an unexpected ferocity. It caused a wave of the force to pulse out from them, tossing the furniture in the room away from them, against the walls. The resulting crash attracted far more attention than they wanted. While still coming down from their high loud banging could be heard from the other side of the office door. Ben quickly helped Rey toss on whatever clothes they could find while he ducked behind the desk.

"Is everything okay in there? Mistress Rey? Master Solo? What was that sound?" their guards sounded panicked, understandable considering all that had happened in the last twenty four hours.

Rey opened the door a tiny bit, hair disheveled, wearing Ben's sweater and her cropped pants, "Everything is fine! We're fine, no need to worry. Sorry about the noise… Ben was uh… Helping me… Uh… Redecorate!"

The guard looked from her hair to her mismatched clothes to the disaster that was the room behind her and put the clues together. He smiled slyly, "I see, well, maybe you should warn us next time you.. Redecorate?"

Rey flushed deep red and bobbed her head, "Sure." Then let the door slide shut.

She could hear Ben chuckling to himself behind the desk, she gathered the rest of his clothes and handed them to him, "Hey, that has never happened so violently before, how were we supposed to know?" she said nudging him with her toes.

He rose and got dressed, trading shirts with her, "Just feel kind of bad for those guards, probably pissed themselves fearing we were being attacked when in reality we were just uh…"

"Redecorating?" she said with a laugh, stepping into his arms and going on her toes for a kiss.

He obliged her and kissed her softly before setting about fixing the furniture.

An hour later the office was back to its original state and Rey and Ben were sitting in a small Senate office awaiting a briefing from the doctor they'd spoken with earlier.

He'd explained his discovery in the simplest terms and somehow, in the short time since their first meeting, he had come up with a possible solution. The doctor held up what looked like a flash grenade.

"We have had EMP grenade technology for quite some time, however it was forgotten when the droid separatist armies adapted. This grenade should stun anyone equipped and controlled by one of these chips. This should, essentially, negate the danger we face from these young force users Parnadee has forced into fighting us without killing them. I still need to work on a procedure for safe removal of these chips but, once we are able to find and destroy the transmission origin, these children should be able to function normally."

The Senator from Naboo spoke up first, "So, if we can get close enough, we can disable these child soldiers. How does that help us get through what I suspect is an entire fleet to get to them and the Chancellor?"

The Doctor stumbled over his words, then turned a desperate look to Rey and Ben, Rey looked to Poe.

Poe's hologram flickered on the table before all of them, he looked rather more imposing in this form than he did in real life. He cleared his throat, "The key is reconnaissance, we have already set up listening posts on the edges of the Unknown Regions. Once we have coordinates it shouldn't take my people too long to get the information we need. We've got the First Order's technology now, they no longer have that leg up on us. If one of them pokes a toe out of their space we can lock on and follow them back to their source by tracking them through hyperspace."

"Every moment we sit on our hands is another moment they have to prepare for us." The Senator from Takodana pointed out.

"Exactly," Finn said, his hologram standing right next to Poe's, arms crossed over his chest, "This is why we are assembling a strike force. Small teams of talented people on our best cloaked ships. We will survey the planets we already know she is operating on."

"Once they contact us we should be able to roughly trace the signal," Poe said, looking to Rey, "And they WILL contact us."

"What do we have that they want bad enough to risk another war so soon after the last? She must know that now she stands little chance against our collective might?" The Senator from Corellia asked.

Ben cleared his throat, "We found an ancient sith artifact in the Unknown Regions. She tried to obtain it from us once already on Rakata Prime. She failed. Parnadee must believe that this relic is worth all of this trouble."

"All of this for some worthless relic from times long passed? The sith are a fairytale, a story told to frighten children." Another Senator said.

Rey stood, lifting her hand and concentrating, it took Ben's assistance but soon everyone in the room was lifted gently to float in the air just above the ground. Gasps filtered through the room before Rey let go, letting them all slowly return to their feet.

"Now, that is just a harmless use of the force. Ben and I are not Sith, we seek balance, we seek peace. The Sith do not; The Sith use these abilities to conquer, control, and destroy everything. For the Sith it is always about power and the pursuit of obtaining more. Their relics are repositories of power, of knowledge that could lead her to more power." Rey shook her head, "The relic we have could lead her to something very dangerous, that is why we have hidden it. No one will find it. We will not give it to her. There will be no deal."

"You would risk the Chancellor's life to keep this relic from her?" The Senator from Naboo asked.

"Lando would have it no other way," Ben said firmly, "We will not bargain with this woman, we will not cave, but we will rescue him. Rey and I have already volunteered for the General's strike force."

The doctor cleared his throat, "I have already disseminated the information regarding the EMP grenades to our infantry forces, I think.."

He was interrupted by Poe who was whispering with someone they couldn't see on holo. Poe's expression immediately changed and he interjected, "We've received word from Parnadee. Patching it through now."

The holograms of their friends disappeared, replaced by the image of Parnadee. She stood with her back straight, hands clasped behind her, head held high. Something was off though… Something was not right about her eyes. Rey couldn't put her finger on it, it was just a feeling.

Parnadee's voice was firm but flat, not filled with emotion like the last time she'd spoken with her. "We have your Chancellor, he is alive and well… For now. You know what we want. Bring it to Rakata Prime and I will release Calrissian. If you do not he will die, painfully, and we will bring our full might to bear upon your new Galactic Alliance. You will not catch us off guard as you did on Bracca. You have four days on Coruscanti time. Do not make me wait."

With that the image disappeared and Finn and Poe reappeared.

"Well, that makes my job easier." Poe said, "We will mobilize the fleet and prepare, with your consent."

The Senator's voted unanimously to act and Rey and Ben did not wait longer. They dashed from the room, headed for the shipyard. They couldn't get to Poe and Finn fast enough. This needed to end. Parnadee needed to be stopped.

*****I apologize, I work nights all week this week and therefore my next update will take time. Sorry for the delay but the end and climax are close. I hope you stick with me for it.*****


	32. Chapter 38

It was surreal. Rey found herself standing next to Ben overlooking a huge fleet of mixed vessels from the bridge of a star destroyer. She felt him slide his hand into hers, interlocking their fingers and giving a gentle squeeze, "Didn't think I'd ever stand on the bridge of one of these ever again…" His voice was quiet, only loud enough for her to hear. She could feel his discomfort through the force and by the way his hand twitched against hers.

Rey's eyes followed a Republic medical transport as it drifted past the viewport before them, silently considering the lives that were about to be sacrificed in the name of saving Lando. It caused a frown to pull at her lips, "Are we doing the right thing? Lando wouldn't want anyone to be hurt in order to save him…."

She felt the pressure of Ben's hand on hers increase once more as he gave it another squeeze, "He wouldn't want us to do this just for him, but he would know that this conflict was inevitable… Better now than when they've had more time to gather their strength." His gaze shifted to look down at her, "We have to stop whatever Parnadee is up to. Something feels… Off, about all of this."

Rey nodded and glanced up at him, "You felt it too? The way Parnadee spoke, the look on her face, she looked like…"

"Those children," he finished for her ominously.

"Do you think someone else is pulling the strings? That she has been chipped as well?" Rey said barely above a whisper, "Ben… If that is the case we have no idea what we're up against…"

Ben closed his eyes and sent his senses out, teasing at the edges of the force, feeling for any clue as to what they should do. There was a darkness, a foreboding cloud, draped over much of the Unknown Regions that he couldn't penetrate. He huffed in frustration, "Someone is blocking us. Someone powerful in the dark side of the force…"

"Voe?" Rey thought that was the only logical answer. Ben shook his head though.

"I don't think so. This feels different. This feels like… Like Snoke. Or Palpatine." Ben shivered at the thought.

Rey closed her eyes and felt as Ben had, finding much the same thing, "Like Exegol… Clouded, dark, I can't pinpoint anything."

"Exactly," Ben said, "There is something bigger happening here. They want more than the Wayfinder." Ben's gaze shifted over to R2 who was parked not far away, enduring 3P0's chatter.

"But Snoke and Palpatine are dead. We saw them die. We felt them die." Rey was certain of it, she knew there was no resurrection for either of them. There was no coming back from what the Jedi had done to Palpatine, and neither of them had felt anything of substance from Snoke when they'd defeated him.

"It could just be another Sith, another force user who remained hidden until opportunity presented itself…" Ben said, trying to ease both of their growing discomfort.

"Why does it feel so personal then?" Rey said with a shake of her head.

Their thoughts were interrupted as they sensed Finn's approach. Every time they encountered him his presence in the force seemed to change, he felt stronger but still uncertain this time. Rey had given him copies of the Jedi texts to study while we worked with Poe and often stayed up late on holo calls with him. Ben felt the odd pang of jealousy towards their relationship but he knew, deep down, Finn was not a threat. He was her family.

Rey's face lit up when she caught sight of what hung at Finn's hip, "You have a new saber! Did you build it yourself?"

She stepped forward into Finn's arms for a tight hug before stepping back, glancing at the lightsaber again.

Finn shook his head, "Actually I found it on Coruscant. It was like it was calling to me. I walked right to it. It was just lying behind a building in a pile of old parts." He unclipped it from his belt and activated it, revealing a blade of light blue, almost white.

"Do you know whose it once was?" Ben asked, wracking his brain for a force user he knew of who'd carried such a blade. Only Ashoka Tano came to mind.

Finn shrugged and disengaged the saber, attaching it to his belt once more, "I'm not sure. No visions. It just feels right. You know?"

Rey smiled warmly and nodded, "The force meant for you to find it."

Poe wandered up, arms akimbo, his gaze shifting between Rey, Ben, and Finn, "Well I never in a thousand years would have imagined this scene. All of us on a star destroyer playing nice with the former Supreme Leader, planning an attack on one of his old Generals."

"Do we even have a plan?" Ben asked doubtfully.

"Of course we do," Poe sighed, "I just haven't decided if it's a good plan yet or not."

"Then enlighten us?" Ben suggested.

Poe motioned for them to follow him back to a command room, waiting for the door to close behind them before he spoke, "We have a problem."

"Don't we always?" Rey said, only half joking.

"The scout droids I sent to Rakata have not returned. The information we received before they stopped communicating is… Worrying." Poe moved to the holoterminal on the table, flicking it on and bringing up an image of Rakata Prime. Around the planet sat ships, an entire fleet of them, but they were not First Order ships, only a single star destroyer flew amongst them, the Finalizer.

"What kind of ships are those?" Rey asked, leaning forward, squinting at the images floating before her.

"Chiss…" Ben answered, a foreboding tone to his voice as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I knew they were involved somehow…"

Poe nodded, "They've been gathering strength ever since the fall of the Empire. There are whispers that they may have also been involved with Exegol. Facilitating the materials and everything needed to help build that fleet we exploded before it could leave orbit…"

Finn assumed a position similar to Ben's, arms crossed, "So needless to say, they're pretty upset we blew up their favourite toys?"

"Most likely," Poe said with a nod.

"How do we even attack a fleet like that? This would be all out war, we could lose everything in one battle." Rey said forlornly, turning her gaze up to Ben.

Ben and Poe both said at the same time, "You don't."

Rey and Finn looked puzzled.

Poe continued, "This is going to require some old fashioned trickery and I estimate 7 of our largest ships…"

Rey's eyes went wide.

Ben smirked, "You're going to pull a Holdo maneuver…"

Poe nodded, "I'm going to pull a Holdo maneuver."

"We've figured out a way to trick any sensors into reading life signs on a droid driven vessel. We will scatter these vessels within our own fleet. Everyone will have orders to jump away at the same moment we jump those ships forward, right through their fleet. The tricky part is timing and making sure you all make it out of there with Lando before we signal everyone. That is the part I uh… Haven't quite figured out yet." Poe said the last bit with a grimace, "You won't be able to comm us as I am more than certain they will jam everything…"

"You need a way for us to signal you that doesn't require comms." Ben said, immediately understanding.

"Yeah, any ideas?" Poe said, turning to him.

"Actually, yes." Ben looked to Rey, "If one of us stays here we could speak through our Dyad. They would never be able to block that."

Rey immediately shut that idea down, "No! No way! I am not letting you leave me here!"

Finn chewed on his bottom lip, nodding to himself before piping up, "Would you be able to send me a message with the force? Even the smallest blip would work."

Ben considered this and shrugged, "Maybe, I've never tried it with anyone else. I do know that it is possible. I mean Luke managed to project an image of himself across the universe… We should be able to send you a single thought across a short distance… We would need practice."

Poe sighed, "Can you figure it out by tomorrow morning?"

"We can try," Ben said, "Do we know what ship they have Lando on?"

Poe nodded, "We are pretty sure he is on the Finalizer, at least that is where they've asked us to meet to make the exchange."

"Good, I know that ship from top to bottom," He dropped a hand, finding Rey's and giving it a squeeze, "This could work…"

Rey and Finn exchanged worried glances before Rey finally said, "Well then, may the Force be with us."


End file.
